El secreto de los unicornios
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: RECOMENDADO POR: May Potter, Nariko, Arwen-chang y Kali. Qué pasa cuando tu varita tiene un secreto mas grande?. Percy, Katie, Oliver, los gemelos y alguien mas tendran que descubrirlo. *Esta historia ya se acabó*
1. Capitulo I: El retrazo de una carta.

NOTA-Ainaeriniel: Ninguno de los personajes es original mio, excepto Zlata, la familia D'Piedre y algunos personajes relacionados con ella. El resto pertenecen completamente a la autoria de J.K. Rowling. Este FF esta escrito sin acentos en las "a" y las "i" porque Fanfiction no las codifica.

Para  la familia Garcia Manriquez y anexos.

CAPITULO I: El retrazo de una carta.

Una de las hojas del arbol mas cercano cayó hasta donde Firulais jugaba con Pinole, los dos eran la nueva adopción del padre Fernando. Firulais era grande y fuerte, cuidaba muy bien la parroquia de los extraños...bueno sólo de los perros extraños y Pinole era pequeño y babeaba mucho, era uno de esos animales que tienen como único propósito molestar al prójimo.

Para Zlata, Firulais era el mejor, siempre la habia tratado bien y nunca habia intentado robarle comida.

Era una de esas mañanas en las que el sol es mas que ingrato y por consecuencia nada de la comida caliente se vende ni por casualidad. Por este y otros motivos, Zlata estaba preocupada. Desde hacia 2 años, su familia tenia que vender pan en las parroquias, todos los domingos porque la situación económica de su pais era cada vez mas angustiante y siempre que no terminaban todo su madre se enojaba con ella como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

De hecho, su madre era bastante exigente con Zlata y no salia con amigos a menudo, con la única que tenia una relación cercana, era con su tia Flor, cosa que tampoco agradaba mucho a doña Cristina, no porque no quisiera a su hermana sino porque creia que podia ser mala influencia para su hija.

La familia entera, excepto Zlata, se burlaba de todo lo que la tia Flor contaba, eran cosas extremadamente extrañas siempre con una bruja o un mago de protagonistas y aseguraba que existian seres con poderes magicos que no decian nada por miedo a la incomprensión de los muggles, las personas sin magia. También afirmaba que la comunidad magica tenia sus propias escuelas, sus propias tiendas y sus propios juegos pero que los muggles como la familia D'Piedre nunca los conoceria por ser tan egoistas e irracionales. Cuando Zlata le preguntaba cómo sabia tantas cosas acerca de los magos, ella le respondia que tenia unos amigos, que aunque no le habian dicho nada en concreto, sospechaba de ellos porque daba la casualidad de que siempre tenian lo que ella queria para comer (por mas extraño que esto fuera) y le habian dicho que su hijo asistia a una escuela-internado llamada Hogwarts, la cual no aparecia en el directorio.

La tia Flor sólo habia logrado averiguar que a Hogwarts se ingresaba a los 11 años y que recibian una notificación por correo magico. Por, eso aunque desde pequeña Zlata habia deseado ir a una escuela de magos, cuando cumplió los 12, perdió toda esperanza pero escuchaba con mas atención y añoranza las historias de su tia.

Las veces que Zlata tenia que vender pan eran sumamente aburridas y sólo se distraia viendo jugar a Firulais, como aquella mañana. A veces se animaba en las tardes porque veia a algunos jóvenes apuestos a los cuales Ana, su mejor amiga, les ponia nombre ficticios para distinguirlos como Mififus, Samurai, etc. Ese era uno de sus grandes defectos: era muy enamoradiza, su madre trataba de controlar esto manteniéndola en escuelas para niñas.  Aunque en realidad jamas llegaba a conocer a los chicos de quienes se enamoraba.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que podria hacer si fuera una bruja cuando oyó un grito ahogado del lado izquierdo del canasto de pan, era doña Celia que desde el puesto de los tamales maldecia y agitaba las manos sin poder corres a su puesto porque, desde que Zlata la conocia, tenia una pierna mala.

Zlata no comprendia por qué tanto alboroto hasta que  CRASH! Oyó cómo se rompia en mil pedazos uno de los platos del puesto de doña Celia, que estaba al lado derecho de ella. Sólo pudo ver a Firulais, con el hocico lleno de flan, todavia lamiendo los vidrios rotos.

- Condenado perro! – le decia la señora - Me estabas cazando verdad? Estabas listo para comerte mi flan en cuanto me descuidara.

Mientras la Sra. Celia trataba de acercarse a sus gelatinas, Zlata dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que tuvo que borrar inmediatamente porque la dueña del puesto de los tamales la miraba con desaprobación. El único que parecia reirse también de lo sucedido era Don Luis, el señor de las quesadillas, porque estaba con la cara escondida bajo su mesa y los hombros se le agitaban sin cesar.

Doña Celia estaba enfurecida con el pobre Firulais que esquivaba con singular gracia los golpes de su bastón. 

En realidad, Zlata creia que doña Celia se lo tenia bien merecido porque siempre estaba chismoseando en los demas puestos y nunca le ponia atención al suyo, cuando algún cliente queria una gelatina alguien tenia que gritarle para avisarle y que fuera a atender.

Después del incidente del perro, volvió el habitual aburrimiento.

Al atardecer, en la casa de los D'Piedre habia un gran alboroto porque Ivan, el hijo mayor, de 15 años, habia conseguido entrar a la preparatoria del Tecnológico de Monterrey, con una beca del 60%. Su padre lo palmeaba continuamente en la espalda y su madre lloraba de felicidad, los dos querian que fuera abogado.

Para Zlata, entrar en el Tecnológico no era gran cosa, ella, con tan sólo 12 años, habia logrado responder la guia para el examen 3 meses antes que su hermano y no era sólo por eso: sus compañeras del colegio hablaban maravillas de esa escuela  y le contaban absolutamente todo lo que sucedia en ella, por lo tanto, la expectación por el Tecnológico habia terminado en una especie de sofocación.

Zlata era la única que no lo habia felicitado.

- Oye tu, por qué no dices nada? – dijo, algo molesto, Ivan.

- No tengo nada que decir... ya sabes lo que opino de esa escuela.

- Tienes envidia porque toda la secundaria vas a quedarte en la misma escuela de monjas.

- No si puedo evitarlo.

- Y crees que mama va a permitirlo?

Ivan, que en realidad nunca sostenia una discusión con Zlata mas de 5 minutos porque siempre ganaba ella, salió de la sala sin esperar la respuesta.

"Es injusto" suspiró y subió a su habitación. No es que para ella el estar en escuela de monjas fuera una tortura total, después de todo ahi habia conocido a su mejor amiga, pero deseaba conocer otras cosas fuera de esas paredes oscuras que rodeaban el colegio. Ademas siempre cantaban alabanzas y por lo general siempre que lo hacian ella resultaba castigada o con un reporte para sus papas donde las religiosas la acusaban de ser poco participativa y con indicios de ateismo.

- No es que sea atea! No entienden que odio aparentar algo que no soy como el estar alegre cuando mi corazón siente tristeza?

Palabras como estas eran la respuesta cotidiana de Zlata pero sus padres no le creian y le advertian un castigo mayor si seguia llevando esos reportes. En cierto modo envidiaba a Ivan, por lo menos él iba a tener nueva escuela.

Todos estaban  tan contentos que no se percataron de la ausencia de Zlata pero ella pensó que seria mejor asi porque seguramente en unos cuantos minutos empezarian a hacer comparaciones y era mejor no estar presente.

Llegó a su cuarto y prendió la luz... cliki claki, cliki claki, qué era ese ruido? cliki claki Zlata afinó el oido para descubrir de dónde provenia ese sonido cliki claki  parecia que venia del vidrio cliki claki corrió las cortinas cliki claki... una lechuza parda estaba golpeando la ventana.

Zlata la abrió, la lechuza entró apresurada y se depositó en la cabecera de la cama. Zlata no sabia que hacer, nunca habia visto un animal de esos tan cerca, la lechuza la miraba fijamente como esperando algo y ella vió que en la pata derecha tenia atado un sobre. Estiró la mano con temor de que la picoteara pero la lechuza se dejó quitar el sobre sin ninguna queja y en cuanto estuvo totalmente suelto, echó a volar por la ventana.

Zlata vió el sobre hecho con pergamino amarillento, tenia un sello color escarlata en donde se podia ver una gran H rodeada por armas formando un escudo. En la parte trasera tenia escrito con tinta verde brillante:

Srita. Zlata D'Piedre

Quinto cuarto del ala derecha

Camino de las Higueras, 141

México

Sintió una ola de excitación al leer tan claramente que la carta era para ella. Con un poco de desesperación abrió el sobre que contenia dos hojas dobladas por la mitad en las que se leia:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlin, Primera clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo,

Confederación Internacional de Magos)

Querida Srita. D'Piedre:

Queremos informarle que usted a contado con un lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia desde hace un año pero por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad no hemos podido entregarle la carta para notificarselo. Esperamos que éste año sea diferente y que usted se interese aun por pertenecer a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil.

Debido a este retrazo, para ingresar a Hogwarts, debera aprobar un examen de conocimientos basicos de 1er año, a mas tardar el 24 de Julio.

Esperamos su lechuza con la respuesta.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta.

Hogwarts? Tenia un puesto en Hogwarts? Zlata no lo podia creer! Las historias (o sospechas) de su tia eran verdad. Existia una comunidad magica y el Colegio Hogwarts era una de sus escuelas y lo mejor de todo era que ella tenia un lugar... era una bruja!

Después de saltar por todo el cuarto, bailando y besando la carta, en sus orejas retumbaron las palabras que habia leido: "... debera aprobar un examen de conocimientos basicos de 1er año." Su cara cambió drasticamente, cómo iba a aprobar ese examen sino sabia nada de magia? Ademas, dónde iba a conseguir una lechuza para enviar la respuesta?

La cabeza le dolia de tanto pensar en posibles soluciones: tal vez podia pedirle ayuda a los amigos de la tia Flor para que le enseñaran lo mas basico o... podria conseguir una lechuza del zoológico?... y si los amigos no la querian ayudar?... las lechuzas del zoológico era magicas?... y si la tia Flor no la queria presentar con sus amigos?... podria mandar la respuesta a tiempo?... tal vez tendria que aprender sola... y si escogia una lechuza tonta que no supiera que hacer con la carta?

Entre tantas preguntas una de ellas relumbró con especial brillo: cómo iba a decirles a sus padres?

* Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido.


	2. Capitulo II: Cuando las cosas pasan rapi...

CAPITULO II: CUANDO LAS COSAS PASAN RAPIDO.

- 6:55 de la mañana, bip, bip.

El despertador sonó diez veces mas fuerte de lo normal en la cabeza de Zlata, abrió los ojos y vio un pequeño rayito de luz que se asomaba entre sus cortinas. Sin moverse, recorrió con la mirada la habitación de arriba abajo y sus ojos se posaron en la carta que el dia anterior habia recibido, un agudo dolor de cabeza inició.

Se incorporó y, aun viendo el papel, esbozo una sonrisa y pensó "Increible".

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa daban inicio ese dia y aunque Zlata no tenia porque levantarse temprano decidió no perder la costumbre, no porque le hiciera muy feliz sino porque tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y con todos los demas miembros de la familia D'Piedre dormidos era mas facil oir sus pensamientos.

Salió de su cuarto sólo con la bata puesta pero apenas llevaba 2 escalones recorridos cuando cambió de idea y regresó para vestirse completa. Mientras lo hacia, sus ideas se iban aclarando poco a poco. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era contarselo a alguien: la tia Flor. Ella era la unica que le creeria y podria ayudarla en esta situación.

Cuando estuvo lista cogió las llaves y la carta y salió con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido, de la casa. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la casa de su tia.

- Quién es? – fueron las primeras palabra que se oyeron después de que tocó la puerta.

- Soy yo tia, Zlata, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Mi niña! pero qué haces aqui? por qué vienes tan temprano en tu primer dia de vacaciones?

La tia Flor habia abierto envuelta en una bata de dormir y con una cobija pequeña en la cabeza.

- Pasa, pasa – Zlata ni siquiera saludó, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó claramente nerviosa - qué pasa? Estas muy alterada.

Como no sabia como empezar, extendió la mano y presentó la carta. Su tia tomó el papel y comenzó a leer... minutos después dos lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

- Oh, por Dios! Una bruja! – se levantó y abrazó a Zlata – no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco – contestó – no lo entiendo, de dónde pude haberlo heredado?

- Oh, mi niña, hay hijos de muggles que resultan ser magos... pero, pero eso no es lo que importa, vas a ir a Hogwarts!

- Si, claro, si mis padres me lo permiten.

Por primera vez, desde que Zlata habia llegado, una rafaga de preocupación cruzo el rostro de la tia. Parecia comprender perfectamente a qué se referia su sobrina... tal vez lo comprendia mejor que ella misma.

- Hay... hay algo que aun no te he dicho, querida.

- qué?

- Hogwarts, esta.. esta en... Londres.

Los ojos de Zlata casi se salen de sus órbitas Londres? Cómo iba a convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir hasta alla si ni siquiera querian cambiarla de escuela en su propia ciudad. De pronto se acordó de otras cosas y pensó que, por extraño que pareciera, eso no era precisamente lo que mas le preocupaba.

- Tia, cómo voy a pasar ese examen?.

- Mmm... veamos...

Zlata empezó a perder la calma un poco al ver la cara de duda que ponia la tia Flor. La unica persona que podia ayudarla parecia tener las mismas dudas que ella.

- No lo sabes?

- Bueno, puedo pedirle ayuda a mis amigos, aunque no lo sé...

- Qué es lo que no sabes?

- Tal vez ellos no quieran arriesgarse.

- Arriesgarse?

Qué riesgo podian tener al prepararla para su examen, era algo sin sentido.

- Escucha, con mis investigaciones he descubierto que en la comunidad magica son muy organizados y tienen sus propias autoridades, como el Ministerio de Magia. – la tia calló unos segundos tratando de recordar algo –  Una de las principales reglas es la prohibición de usar magia para los menores de edad fuera del colegio.

Eso era algo con lo que Zlata no contaba, sino podia practicar cómo iba a aprender. La desesperación por fin la dominó y comenzó a llorar.

- Oh, no, no llores mi niña, mira, yo convenceré a tus padres de que te dejen ir y... ya veremos como resolvemos lo demas.

Cuando volvió a su casa, Zlata estaba un poco mas tranquila pero seguia llena de un temor que nunca antes habia sentido. Era como si sospechara que no habia nada mas que hacer y que era mejor resignarse ahora. Pasó toda la tarde en su cuarto, con la vista fija en la carta de Hogwarts, hasta que oyó unas voces en el piso de abajo.

- ... mira Cristina, yo iré a vivir alla desde el próximo mes, ya te lo habia dicho... puedo cuidarla...- la voz de tia Flor provenia de la sala.

- ... son absurdas, Florencia. No voy a permitir que pierda el tiempo...

Evidentemente estaba hablando con su madre, lo cual no la extrañó porque era ella la que siempre tomaba las decisiones importantes.

- ... te aseguro que le servira. Es una escuela como cualquier otra sólo que muy prestigiada... – Zlata juntó las manos en señal de plegaria - ... logré mandar la respuesta ayer...

- ... no lo sé, no me convence, tal vez no estudie suficiente estando tan lejos... no importa que sean exigentes... aunque tu la cuides... lo lamento.

La tia no dijo mas y Zlata supuso que se habia rendido, las lagrimas cayeron a sus mejillas y con una mano arrugo la carta. Después cerro los ojos humedos y oia el silencio pero entonces sucedió: la puerta se abrió y sintió un abrazo fuerte y las palabras "ya esta" en voz de su tia. Ella la abrazó también, seguro no habia oido bien.

Zlata aun no sabia el plan para ir a Londres, aunque ya habian pasado 4 semanas de que le habian dado permiso ( no se atrevia a preguntar) hasta que una noche su madre le dijo que sus maletas estaban listas y que partiria a la mañana siguiente. Fue una cruel sorpresa porque no le dio tiempo de nada, tuvo que explicarle todo a medias a Ana por teléfono, la cual al principio no le creia (era dificil hacerlo, en la mañana habia visto a su amiga en el colegio y de repente se enteraba de que ya no asistiria y que probablemente la veria hasta dentro de mucho tiempo) pero en realidad la existencia de ese colegio no podia quedar en duda debido al buen sentido de Doña Cristina, la cual no dejaria hacer cualquier cosa a su hija.

- Pero cómo que te vas mañana?

- Se que es repentino pero te enviaré una lechuza para contartelo todo.

- Lechuza?

- También te explicaré eso después, sólo pide porque pase el examen.

- De acuerdo, pero promete que me contaras todo.

Zlata no durmió aquella noche, estaba ansiosa por conocer Londres, era como empezar una nueva vida... aunque un poco apresurada... tendria tiempo para aprender todo antes del examen?

Pero mas que todo, le preocupaba que su madre se arrepintiera en el ultimo momento y lo la dejara ir. Por otro lado se sentia sorprendida por la reacción de su familia: nadie se habia opuesto, tampoco se habian alegrado pero eso era practicamente normal en ellos cuando se referian a cosas de Zlata.

Aun no le habia preguntado a tia Flor cómo habia logrado enviar una lechuza con la respuesta a Hogwarts y tampoco cómo habia convencido a su madre, tal vez habia hecho un conjuro aprendido en sus investigaciones... no lo sabia, pero no se sentia capaz de preguntarle ahora, desde que se habia enterado que todas sus platicas eran verdad, sentia un gran respeto y admiración por ella.

RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS (hasta el 19 de marzo/2002):

Esta historia comienza cuando Oliver va en su tercer año en Hogwarts, es decir, Harry todavia ni sospecha que es mago, de lo siguiente no me pregunten porque la historia va saliendo conforme mi mente la va creando. No desesperen, ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 4 y pronto tendremos a Oliver aqui. 

Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo III: La varita del Unicornio Pe...

CAPITULO III: La varita del Unicornio Perdido.

- No le veo el caso, Florencia. Los examenes de Hogwarts son demasiado confusos, incluso mi hijo, que esta por terminar, los califica como temibles, ademas no sé que le vallan a preguntar y el colegio nunca da ese tipo de informes.

Los amigos de tia Flor resultaron ser dos personas que si eran magos pero no sabian cómo enseñarle a Zlata (no tenian ni medio gramo de maestros), ademas insistian en que aprobaria.

- cómo voy a aprobar si no sé nada?

- Escucha, ellos me dieron un consejo, vamos a averiguar que tanto potencial magico tienes.

La tia estaba convencida de que si sus amigos eran magos seguramente sabrian que hacer en estos casos. Se dirigian a un callejón de gente magica llamado Diagon en donde comprarian una  varita  para que Zlata intentara hacer hechizos con ella, pero hacia 2 horas que estaban perdidas y rindiéndose se sentaron en una paleteria por la que ya habian pasado 3 veces.

- Esto es inaudito, todas las calles se parecen en esta ciudad – dijo tia Flor tratando de sorber el helado de limón.

Zlata miraba fijamente todos los letreros que habia en la calle para que, cuando volvieran a buscar el callejón, ya no pasaran por ahi, cuando vio que de una peluqueria salian 2 niños de unos 9 años con un señor gordisimo de poco cuello. Los niños eran muy diferentes entre si, uno era gordo y rubio (muy parecido al señor) y el otro era delgado, mas pequeño y tenia el cabello oscuro. Descartó que fueran hermanos enseguida. Atravesaron la avenida hacia la misma paleteria.

- Quiero un helado!! Ahora!! – gritó el niño gordo.

- Claro que si campeón, para eso venimos aqui – el señor acarició la robusta cabeza de su hijo y dirigió una mirada severa al otro - Pero que fastidio contigo, Harry! Ese cabello no puede seguir asi, te aseguro que tu tia Petunia se va a molestar cuando regresemos.

Zlata no veia cual era el problema con el cabello del niño delgado que el señor habia llamado Harry. Estaba un poco revuelto y largo pero a ella le parecia bastante bonito, era negro azabache y le brillaba igual que sus ojos, que ahora que estaba mas cerca se habia dado cuenta de que eran verdes. Pensó que si fuera un poco mayor, se habria enamorado de él.

El niño debió sentir su mirada porque volteó en dirección a ella. Zlata le sonrió y  él respondió timidamente.

- Va a querer algo para el niño? – dijo la cajera señalando a Harry.

- N-no -  contestó el señor – él... esta enfermo.

Los tres personajes se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de Zlata y su tia, asi que podian oir la conversación perfectamente (la tia Flor habia notado la atención con que los miraba su sobrina). Zlata volteo y habló en voz baja.

- No te parece que ese niño tiene algo especial, tia?

- Hay no, ya vas a empezar... pero si es mas chico que tu.

- No, me refiero a otra cosa... es como si...

En ese momento, un hombre alto, delgado y con el cabello bastante largo, se le acercó al niño y estrechó su mano. Las ropas del extraño recordaban las de los amigos de la tia.

- Me da mucho gusto poder verlo al fin, señor Potter – y se fue son una clara satisfacción.

Harry se quedó asombrado*  y el señor gordo se veia claramente molesto, tomó su helado y apuró a los dos niños para que salieran del lugar.

- Que raros no?

- Ese señor, tia, creo que es un mago! no viste sus ropas? El puede decirnos dónde esta el callejón

- Quién? el señor gordo? No lo creo.

- No! El delgado que saludó al niño.

Los ojos de Tia Flor se abrieron muy grandes y las dos salieron disparadas en busca de aquel individuo. No fue dificil encontrarlo ya que sus ropas eran bastante vistosas. En cuanto se le acercaron, él se paró en seco y preguntó si buscaban el callejón Diagon, ellas respondieron que si y sin decir una palabra mas las llevó hasta él.

La entrada al callejón resultó estar dentro del Caldero Chorreante, un bar muy antiguo y pequeño, cuando estuvieron dentro, el extraño hombre las llevó al patio trasero, golpeó con su varita la pared y, ante ellas, se abrió un callejón lleno de aparadores y personas.

- Buena suerte – dijo el individuo y la pared volvió a cerrarse.

- Cómo supo a dónde queriamos ir? – preguntó pasmada, Zlata.

- No lo sé, algunos magos son extremadamente extraños, debo advertirtelo.

Zlata no pudo decir mas porque todo a su alrededor la distraia, eran cosas tan fantasticas que no parecian utiles de escuela o de trabajo. Habia calderos, libros extraños, balanzas viejas y nuevas, botellas con liquidos viscosos y con animales desagradables flotando en su interior. En un estante vio lo que parecia un palo, se acercó a ver qué era y descubrió que en el interior habia un escoba con las palmitas de la cola muy bien talladas y en el mango tenia inscrito "Barredora 3". Volteó a ver a su tia con cara de incredulidad.

- Vuelan?

- Hummm... si, pero ese es un modelo algo atrazado- contestó viendo la escoba que su sobrina señalaba – después te enseñaré las mas nuevas... creo que eso sera una de las cosas que mas te agraden del mundo magico.

Llegaron a un almacén en donde la luz parecia no existir, estaba todo lleno de pequeñas cajas y algunas estaban muy revueltas. Un señor bastante grande en edad se acercó y miró a las dos mujeres, que acaban de entrar, con sus grandes ojos azules*.

- Zlata D'Piedre, hija magica de familia muggle, vienes por tu varita?

El anciano no esperó respuesta, se volteó y observó una pila de cajas.

- Usted es el señor Ollivander?

- Asi es, señora mia... veamos...

- Unos amigos me dijeron que tenia que tomar medidas de la niña – dijo tia Flor aclarandose la garganta, pensaba que tal vez aquel señor era tan viejo que podia empezar a olvidar cosas.

- Lo sé, pero esta pequeña necesita una varita amiga por tacto, para poder aprobar el examen  que le espera, no necesito las medidas con exactitud.

Tanto tia como sobrina se vieron mutuamente sorprendidas, era evidente que algo raro pasaba ahi, por qué todo el mundo sabia lo que querian? El señor Ollivander se dio cuenta de su expresión y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Zlata. Todos hablan de ese examen... bueno por lo menos la comunidad de Hogwarts y la Comisión de educación del Ministerio de Magia.

- Por qué? -  preguntó tia Flor con la misma preocupación con que lo hubiera hecho su sobrina.

- Ah! Porque es muy raro que alguien entre a Hogwarts en el segundo año y mas extraño es aun que sea un hijo de muggles el elegido. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que todo el mundo espera que repruebes. -  ese comentario hizo que Zlata frunciera el entrecejo, asi que el señor Ollivander se apresuró a decir – oh! Pero yo no lo creo, no suelo juzgar a las personas por comentarios de otros. Eres diestra, correcto?

Zlata asintió con la cabeza mientras en su corazón surgia un miedo mezclado con excitación, hasta el momento habia creido que si reprobaba ese examen sólo se desilusionaria a ella misma y tal vez a su tia pero ahora se daba cuenta que si eso sucedia, les daria la razón a los que creian que era una tonta sólo por ser hija de muggles.

El señor Ollivander se acercó y puso una cajita plateada en el mostrador, su expresión habia cambiado, se veia nervioso  pero a la vez emocionado.

- Bien, esta varita es muy especial para mi... lleva muchos años aqui y tal vez... pruébala... vamos, cógela y agitala.

Zlata hizo lo que el hombre le pedia pero en cuanto tocó la fina madera de la varita, sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el brazo y la soltó, dejandola caer al suelo.

- Dime... qué sentiste?

- Un... cosquilleo.

- Muy bien! Son 7 galeones de oro -  y dirigiéndose a la varita – pórtate bien.

La tia Flor, que ya llevaba dinero magico (regalo de sus amigos, tal vez en compensación por no enseñarle nada a su sobrina), pagó lo que el señor Ollivander pedia pero antes de salir lo miró de nuevo.

- Y... por qué es tan especial para usted esta varita?

- Oh! Bueno, esa fue la primera varita Ollivander fabricada, y en realidad costó mucho trabajo hacerla, la recuerdo bien igual que a todas, 24 centimetros, ébano y pelo de unicornio – sonrió – lo curioso fue que el dueño del pelo tenia una personalidad muy exacta: valiente, inquieto y listo; después de hacer esa varita no lo volvimos a ver nunca, algunos dicen que sigue por ahi, viviendo aventuras, tal vez si tal vez no.

Zlata notó que una lagrima salia de uno de los ojos del anciano.

- Cuidala bien, estoy seguro que llegaran a ser buenas amigas. Ella te escogió como dueña y confio en que esperó tanto tiempo para hacer la elección correcta.

Subitamente, a Zlata se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas.

- Usted, señor Ollivander, no puede ayudarme con mi examen?

- De verdad te pareces al Unicornio Perdido! Claro que si. - el hombre se acercó y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza -  En el corazón se encuentra la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo.

Después bajó la mano y miró a Zlata con ojos diferentes, tenia una especie conmoción.

- Sólo repite eso antes de tu prueba y estaras bien.

Sin decir mas volvió al interior del almacén, entre sus cajas revueltas.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Zlata volvió la cabeza para contemplar la fachada en la que decia en letras doradas: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C."

La varita del Unicornio Perdido habia esperado miles de años para escoger a su dueña: una hija de muggles.

ACLARACIONES:

1*: Harry no tiene ni idea de que es mago, es obvio no.

2*: Para esta descripción de los ojos del señor Ollivander me basé en como aparece el personaje en la pelicula.

Espero cualquier comentario, los adelantos del siguiente capitulo estan en mi profile.


	4. Capitulo IV: El examen de Hogwarts.

CAPITULO IV: El examen de Hogwarts.

Zlata no sabia muy bien que era lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde en el callejón Diagon pero por alguna razón, después de hablar con el señor Ollivander, su corazón estaba mas tranquilo y hasta se sentia segura de si misma para pasar ese gran examen que, claro, como ya habian pasado dos meses de su llegada a Londres, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Cuando la Tia Flor les habia platicado a sus amigos el encuentro con el anciano de las varitas, ellos se habian aliviado de no tener que enseñarle nada a su sobrina (todavia se sentian obligados), y le aseguraban que ese señor era uno de los mejores consejeros en la comunidad magica y que seguramente no le fallaria.

Sin embargo, Zlata si se sentia segura pero aun se preguntaba que haria en esa prueba, qué le preguntarian porque ahora mas que nunca deseaba quedarse en Londres, su tia habia recibido una carta de su familia.

- No te aconsejo que la leas, tus hermanos escribieron y... bueno ya los conoces. – advirtió.

- Exactamente, ya los conozco, déjame verla.

Zlata tomó el papel azul (las cartas de la familia siempre eran azules porque su padre trabajaba en "Clean Water" una compañia de agua tratada) en el que venian letras de muchos estilos. Su madre le decia que por su parte estaba contenta por ella pero que no podia recordar el nombre de la escuela, su padre le contaba de las mejorias en los pedidos de agua tratada... pero sus hermanos... Ivan estaba molesto: por qué el tenia que estudiar en México y ella en Londres?, y Miguel estaba seguro de que la dichosa escuela esa no existia o que si no, aseguraba que jamas pasaria el examen: "ya te veré, llegando como buena perdedora, ya me imagino el drama que te haran mis papas, y si pagas por entrar, que seguro es lo que tendras que hacer, te vas a volver loca como la tia Flor".

Miguel siempre habia sido el mas ofensivo de la familia pero en lugar de entristecer a Zlata, la habia hecho tomar una decisión, no importa lo que pasara, no podia regresar como fracasada a su casa. A su tia esta actitud no le gustaba mucho pero pensaba que era mejor dejarla probarse a si misma. Ademas, nunca la habia visto tan decidida a conseguir algo.

El dia del examen de Hogwarts, Zlata estaba muy nerviosa, no habia querido desayunar nada y lo unico que la mantenia callada era caminar por toda la casa. (lo que decia era muy sencillo pero temia que se le olvidara: "en el corazón esta la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo" "en el corazón esta...")

Y entonces llegó la hora.

La cita era en el Caldero Chorreante, un profesor llamado Severus Snape le aplicaria la prueba... el sólo nombre le ponia la piel de gallina. Llegaron una media hora antes de lo acordado y ordenaron dos "Cabulas Magnates" (especie de bebida, su sabor era totalmente diferente al color que representaban, cada vez que se le daba un trago, se debia soplar tres veces antes sino el liquido no se dejaba tomar y sacaba chispas) y esperaron, Zlata retorcia las manos, se peinaba y miraba a todas partes buscando a alguien que pareciera un profesor, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un grupo de jóvenes entraba por la puerta muggle del bar. Eran 3 y parecian muy animados.

- De verdad? – dijo uno de los muchachos que era el mas delgado de todos y tenia el cabello rojo.

- En serio, a partir de este año, la serie Nimbus tendra un modelo cada año. – contestó otro mientras revisaba una mochila que traia en la mano – Por eso he limpiado tantas chimeneas de polvos flu y desgnomizado tantos jardines como he podido, lo he ahorrado todo.

- No te creo.

- Espera a que la veas, - insistió el tercer muchacho que tenia el cabello parado -  yo vine con mis padres ayer para comprar los libros y vi la primera Nimbus 1500 que ponian en el aparador, es realmente bonita y dicen que es mas rapida que la serie "Barredora", por qué crees que él – le dio un empujón amistoso al muchacho de la mochila – esta tan emocionado?, los fabricantes han prometido mejoras asombrosas cada año.

- Bueno y porque no te esperas a saber si vas a estar en el equipo? Tal vez no entres hasta el año que viene y la escoba que compres hoy sera vieja mañana.

- Gracias por animarme, Percy.

Los muchachos entraron en el patio trasero del bar, rumbo al callejón.

"Y si ya no viene", pensaba Zlata, el profesor ya se habia retrazado 5 minutos. Tenia un extraño presentimiento, como si antes de conocer a Severus Snape supiera que la iba a reprobar.

- Zlata D'Piedre?

- Si, soy yo -  dijo levantandose de la silla y viendo al camarero del Caldero Chorreante.

- El profesor Severus Snape te esta esperando en este cuarto.

El camarero le dio una nota con el numero 23 y se retiró. La tia Flor condujo a su sobrina hasta la habitación indicada y tocaron la puerta. Un hombre alto de cabello negro grasiento les abrió la puerta, no las saludó sólo les señaló las sillas para que se sentaran.

- Asi que... tu eres la señorita D'Piedre.

- Si.

- Debes saber que este tipo de pruebas son bastante dificiles y en especial, yo soy muy exigente.

- Lo sé, me han hablado de ellas y yo...

- Te aseguro que lo que te han dicho son chistes comparados con lo que en verdad se califica.

En la cabeza de Zlata empezaba a dibujarse la neblina que siempre tenia cuando se preocupaba demasiado y, esas, eran las veces que habia reprobado en la escuela de muggles a la que asistia. Empezó a ver borroso al profesor Snape y no sólo eso sino que la cabeza le empezó a doler como nunca, le daban punzadas fuertisimas en las sienes.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró, para ella habian sido 2 segundos pero en realidad habian pasado 10 minutos desde que oyó la ultima palabra del profesor.

- Vas a ser el examen o no? – preguntó algo molesto.

- P-perdón?

- Vas a contestar las preguntas? No me has puesto atención.

- L-lo lamento.

- Zlata, hija, qué sucede? – se acercó la tia para tocarle la frente.

- Lo siento es que me dio un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- Si corriera por mi cuenta, pospondria el examen pero me es imposible – aclaró Snape con una ligera sonrisa – El profesor Dumbledore, el director del colegio, necesita los resultados hoy mismo.

- No, estoy bien, de verdad, puede, por favor, repetir la pregunta?

- De acuerdo, – el profesor tenia una mirada maliciosa – le pregunté si podia levantar magicamente esto – señaló un cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa.

Zlata tomó su varita y pensó "En el corazón esta la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo", no ocurrió nada, respiró hondo "en el corazón esta la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo", la varita estaba inmóvil al igual que el cenicero, "por favor, no me dejes sola, necesito pasar este examen, te lo suplico. En el corazón esta la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo". 

Entonces sintió un cosquilleo que empezaba en la punta de la mano que sostenia la varita y le recorria todo el brazo, pero, qué extraño, no se detenia en el hombro sino que subia hasta el cuello y se detenia cerca del oido. Cada vez lo sentia mas y mas fuerte, estaba a punto de soltarla cuando escuchó una vocecita. "_Wingardium leviosa_".

Claro, ese deberia ser el hechizo indicado para hacer volar las cosas.

- _Wingardium leviosa – _dijo apuntando hacia el cenicero y subitamente éste se levantó de la mesa y tambaleó en el aire.

- Muy bien! – gritó emocionada tia Flor.

- ... si, bien, - dijo Snape – ahora por favor... un hechizo de luz.

- _Lumus_ – exclamó Zlata después de oir de nuevo aquella vocecita y de la punta de su varita salió un rayito de luz.

- ... correcto – aceptó el profesor cada vez mas desilusionado – ahora... – sacó un terrón de azucar de una de las piezas de la bandeja -  conviértelo en hielo.

- _Glacies totalus_ – y el terrón de azucar se convirtió en un pequeño pero muy frio cubo.

- M-muy bien... ahora ... 

A Zlata le parecia que ya no habia mucho por preguntar y que el profesor estaba inventando las preguntas, sintió que él podria ser uno de los que pensaban que era imposible que fuera a Hogwarts.

- Parece que sabes muy bien los hechizos basicos ahora voy a preguntarte sobre pociones, si me respondes lo que voy a decirte estaras en Hogwarts, sino, no valdra todo lo que has hecho.

Eso era absolutamente injusto, lo sabia, pero no tenia el valor de enfrentarse tan rapido a un profesor que apenas conocia y que ademas era el unico que podia darle el pase que tanto deseaba.

- Existen animales de lo que se sustraen las mas poderosas sustancias magicas cuales son?

Eso era facil, recordaba la vez que habia estado en Ollivander, en las cajas decia la sustancia magica utilizada en cada una de las varitas, sólo habia visto 3 pero valia la pena intentarlo.

- mmm..., unicornio, dragón y fénix.

Snape estaba realmente asombrado y sin meditarlo lanzó otra pregunta.

- Disculpe pero usted dijo sólo una pregunta mas, no es asi? – la tia Flor por fin habló, se habia quedado muda de la impresión al ver a su sobrina, la que no sabia nada de magia, responder correctamente a todas las preguntas.

- Esta es una prueba para medir conocimientos, para entrar a una prestigiada escuela de magia, tengo que hacer las preguntas que sean necesarias. Dime, cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Qué demonios era acónito y que demonios era luparia? Esta vez si estaba en problemas, su varita no le respondia y ella no tenia ni idea de qué estaba hablando el profesor. Pensó, tratando de recordar todo lo que habia visto y oido de magia en los ultimos  2 meses, pero nada le ayudaba. Buscó en la habitación también y entonces vio, cerca de la puerta, en el piso, unos papeles que parecian volantes promocionales del callejón Diagon, el de encima decia, con letras verdes y claras: "Drogueria Lycaste Virginalis, las mejores hierbas e ingredientes para pociones, garantizado". Y entonces recordó.

- Onza de acónito también conocido como luparia, 10 sickles – dijo en voz baja para luego subir la voz y contestar – E-el acónito y la luparia son lo mismo.

Zlata cerró los ojos esperando no oir otra pregunta como "y para que sirven?" porque ni siquiera tenia idea de qué eran, sólo recordaba haber leido un letrero con esas palabras en la drogueria. Para su sorpresa, con movimientos bruscos, el profesor Snape sacó dos papeles de la bolsa de su tunica negra y se los entregó a su tia.

- Esos son los utiles que necesitara y el boleto del expreso, tiene que atravesar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 – y luego dirigiéndose a Zlata  pero con poco animo – Bienvenida a Hogwarts. – y salió claramente molesto.

Zlata y su tia no dijeron nada sólo gritaron y se abrazaron.

Tia Flor no habia logrado convencer a Zlata de que compraran los utiles al dia siguiente, estaba tan emocionada que deseaba ver lo que llevaria lo mas pronto posible, asi que bajaron del cuarto y entraron en el callejón.

Eran unas horas después del medio dia, el examen habia durado escasa una hora, y el callejón estaba lleno de gente caminando y viendo escaparates, los niños corrian en todas direcciones señalando escobas o animales raros. Por primera vez, Zlata se sentia en su mundo, aceptada en esa comunidad magica. Convenció a su tia de que mientras ella iba por los libros, revisaria los calderos.

Pero antes que nada se dirigió al almacén de varitas, queria agradecerle al señor Ollivander todo lo que la habia ayudado.

- Buenas tardes – dijo al entrar.

- Si?... oh pero si es el alma gemela del Unicornio Perdido, pasa, pasa, cómo estas?.

- Muy bien, gracias a usted, he pasado el examen y voy a asistir a Hogwarts.

- De verdad? No sabes que alegria me da, sabia que lo lograrias, jamas lo dudé.

Estuvieron platicando un rato sobre la varita y lo que Zlata habia sentido al realizar el examen pero después la conversación se tornó hacia su familia y el mundo muggle. El señor Ollivander habia salido pocas veces del mundo magico a pesar de su larga edad.

- ... me gusta en realidad, no es tan dificil como parece, y muchas veces es interesante hacer las cosas con las manos, como cocinar.

- Lo unico que he probado son unas pastillas, el dueño de la fabrica de dulces Bertie Bott importa algunos productos muggles internacionales, en realidad es muy poco lo que trae pero algunas cosas son interesantes.

Cuando Zlata habia conocido al anciano le habia parecido bastante lugubre pero cuando salió del lugar después de haber platicado con él de cosas tan simples, le pareció una persona bastante agradable. Iba pensando en todo lo que el señor Ollivander habia dicho, riéndose a veces de lo poco que sabian los magos del mundo muggle (tal vez menos de lo que ella sabia del mundo magico) e imaginandoselos en México, cuando vio la insignia de la fabrica de dulces que habia mencionado y decidió echar un vistazo a los productos importados muggles.

Cuando entró le pareció que bien podria ser una jugueteria en dia de descuento porque habia niños hasta por debajo de las tinas de dulces, todos estaban felices, escogiendo los chuchulucos que iban a llevar. Todo era extraño, sin duda, pero mantenia lo basico: formas y empaques atractivos para los pequeños. Los estantes tenian un letrero arriba que decia lo que contenian: "Pepas de todos los sabores", "Ranas de chocolate", "Pastelillos", "Caramelos convertidores", "Pastillas saca pelo" etc. Y en el mas alejado y pequeño se podia leer "Dulces Muggles" y pudo ver, con cierta satisfacción, que los que estaban cerca veian los empaques con cara de pregunta.

Por entre la gente un señor regordete se abrió paso, se subió en un banco y colocó un letrero mas que decia: "Sólo por hoy: muéganos y enjambres de nuez mexicanos". Zlata sonrió y pensó que seria divertido comer esos dulces rodeada de toda esa magia que habia alla afuera. Ademas los enjambres de nuez siempre habian sido sus favoritos.

Caminó acercandose al estante pero cuando llegó vio que sólo habian 3 muéganos y un enjambre de nuez, rapido tomó una bolsa y unas pinzas. Guardó los 3 muéganos y cuando iba a alcanzar el enjambre de nuez sus pinzas se cruzaron con otras.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que era un muchacho si acaso un año mas grande que ella el cual también la miraba.

- Quieres el enjambre? – le preguntó.

- Tu lo quieres?

- Bueno, si, supongo.

- Entonces tómalo.

- No mejor tu tómalo.

- Pero no me sentiré bien si tu lo quieres.

- Yo tampoco.

- Entonces ninguno lo tomara.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos se rieron de lo que estaban haciendo, dejaron las pinzas a un lado y se voltearon fingiendo buscar otra cosa. Entonces llegó un muchacho alto y pelirrojo de la misma edad que el primero.

- Qué pasó? no ibas a comprar el enjambre? Robbie ya se fue.

- Eh... no, cambié de idea.

- Tu? Despreciando un enjambre de nuez muggle? quién eres y qué has hecho con con mi amigo? – bromeó el muchacho pelirrojo.

Zlata estaba tan atenta a la platica de los dos chicos que no se dio cuenta de que su tia habia llegado, habia tomado el enjambre y le llamaba desde la caja.

- Oye, Zlata mira, tengo el ultimo enjambre, vamonos ya, estoy cansada.

Su tia habia gritado y toda la tienda la habia oido, seguramente los muchachos estarian pensando que habia sido una tramposa pero no quiso voltear a comprobarlo ya le bastaba con la vergüenza que sentia.

Reflexionando el dia, momentos después, pensó que en realidad el incidente de la dulceria no era nada grave porque seguramente jamas volveria  ver a esos muchachos.

Que equivocada estaba.

* Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, adelanto del siguiente capitulo en mi profile.


	5. Capitulo V: Una pepa con sabor a discord...

CAPITULO V: Una pepa con sabor a discordia.

- Vamos, vamos, se que... podemos!! – jadeaba tia Flor, tratando de subir un enorme baul por unas escaleras estrechas. – es sólo un... poco... mas... ya ... casi...

Por fin lograron meter el gran baul en un compartimiento del tren, ambas estaban exhaustas y tenian sentimientos encontrados, alegres porque por fin habia llegado el dia en que Zlata iria a Hogwarts y extremadamente tristes porque no se volverian a ver hasta Navidad.

- Te voy a extrañar, pero prometo enviarte muchas lechuzas. – le decia con cariño Zlata a su tia.

- Yo también pero... vas a estar bien, vas a ver que te vas a divertir mucho -  la tia buscaba dinero magico en su bolsa para darle algo a su sobrina - ... pero que? Mira nada mas lo que me encontré! – sacó una bolsa de plastico.

- Los muéganos! Se me habian olvidado por completo... cuanto tiempo llevan ahi? dos meses?

- Ya deben estar rancios... los tiro?

- Si, supongo, aunque... mejor no lo hagas aqui, hay magos a los que les gustan estos dulces y por aqui son escasos.

- Si, tienes razón nos verian mal, espera! Porque no te los llevas? Puedes hacer bromas con ellos, recuerdas cuando tu tio Poncho se comió uno rancio?

- Si... se le pegaron los dientes.

Las dos se rieron recordando la experiencia del tio Poncho y entonces se oyó el silbido del tren.

- Vamos, sube, - dijo tia Flor – le enviaré una carta a tu madre para decirle que ya estas en la escuela.

- Adiós, tia.

Zlata subió y el tren comenzó a moverse, miró por la ventanilla, tia Flor se veia cada vez mas pequeña y agitaba la mano lo mas que podia. Se metió al compartimiento en el que habian dejado sus cosas y descubrió que otras 3 niñas ya estaban ahi, saludó con la mano y se sentó en un asiento vacio al lado de la ventana.

- Hola, eres nueva? – preguntó una de las niñas de cabello largo y rubio.

- Mmm... si.

- Asi que vas a primer año.

- N-no... voy a segundo.

- A segundo? – preguntó la niña que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia.

- Espera! Tu debes ser la semi-muggle que haria Prueba Basica, la pasaste?

- Eh.. si.

- Vaya...

Zlata notó que a las niñas no parecia agradarles mucho el que ella hubiera pasado el examen, ademas la niña rubia habia dicho "semi-muggle" en tono despectivo, por lo tanto se molestó un poco y buscó sus audifonos en el baul. 

- Oye, y, cómo te llamas?

- Zlata – respondió sin voltear a verlas.

- Zlata? -  dijo la niña rubia - no es un nombre muy comun o si?

- No, nunca lo habia oido, tu si, Zéfira? – preguntó la niña de al lado que tenia el cabello lacio, negro y embarrado a la cabeza, muy parecido al corte del profesor Snape, a la unica que no habia hablado.

- No, sabes que significa? –  la niña era extremadamente palida y tenia los ojos mas claros que Zlata hubiera visto.

- Mmm... no – dijo algo timida, en realidad nunca se habia preguntado el significado de su nombre, sólo sabia que asi se llamaba y para ella eso era suficiente.

- No me extraña, - repuso Zéfira -  los muggles jamas se interesan por cosas que les tomen mas de 15 minutos, verdad Zlata.

- Has vivido alguna vez con muggles? – preguntó cada vez mas enfadada.

- Jamas y no lo haria aunque me dieran todo el oro de Gringotts.

- Entonces como puedes asegurar algo asi?

Zlata no espero a que Zéfira le respondiera y se puso los audifonos en las orejas. Las tres niñas la miraban con desprecio pero la que se veia realmente enfadada era la niña palida.

Pasaron varios campos y pueblos, Zlata ya no oia nada porque a los audifonos se les habia terminado la pila, pero no se los quitaba, porque si lo hacia las tres niñas empezarian de nuevo la charla y no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ellas.

Entonces entró una quinta niña, era alta, muy delgada y tenia el cabello recogido en una trenza, se sentó mirando con curiosidad a Zlata y con desprecio a las otras.

- Nadie te dijo que te podias sentar, hueso raido – dijo groseramente la niña rubia.

- Niger, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, pero si no quieres que esté aqui, puedes ir a decirle tus razones a la profesora McGonagall porque ella fue la que me mandó aqui.

- Qué hiciste? te robaste un dulce del carrito? – dijo la del cabello embarrado.

- Ceres, no todos tienen tus ideas, ya deberias haberlo sabido.

Zéfira no dijo nada, pero las tres decidieron salir del compartimiento. La niña delgada volteó a ver a Zlata.

- Qué es eso que tienes en los oidos?

- Eh... se llaman audifonos, se puede escuchar musica con ellos.

- En serio?

- Si, te los prestaria para que los probaras pero ya no tienen pila.

- Qué es una pila?

- Oh.. bueno es un pequeño contenedor de energia.

- Vaya, sabes mucho de muggles no?

- Soy hija de dos de ellos, me llamo Zlata, Zlata D'Piedre. – extendió la mano.

- Yo soy Ida Dordonoc – respondió la niña delgada aceptando la mano de Zlata – tu nombre me suena conocido. D'Piedre, D'Piedre, dónde lo habré oido?

- Soy la semi-muggle que pasó el examen para segundo grado – dijo, recordando cómo la habia llamado Zéfira.

- Porqué te llamas semi-muggle? – empezó Ida – oh... espera, Zéfira te lo dijo, a que si? No le hagas caso, es una Slytherin, con eso te digo todo.

- Qué es ser una Slytherin?

- Hay cuatro casas en el colegio, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin que es la peor de todas, no porque sean tontos sino que son desagradables con todo el mundo, tienen ciertas ideas equivocadas segun mi padre; y Gryffindor a la cual pertenezco yo.

Ida ya traia puesta su tunica negra (el uniforme del colegio) y le mostró el escudo bordado de su casa.

- Vaya, es muy bonito, cómo te eligen la casa?

- Es un sombrero el que te lo indica, te lo pones en la cabeza y él lee tus pensamientos.

Un sombrero lee tus pensamientos? Zlata estaba ansiosa porque el sombrero le dijera su casa, aunque después de conocer a Zéfira, no tenia muchas ganas de quedar en Slytherin.

Las niñas empezaron a platicar sobre Hogwarts e Ida le preguntaba constantemente sobre cosas muggles, parecia estar asombrada con todos los inventos que hacian. De pronto se abrió de nuevo la puerta del compartimiento y entró otra niña que para tranquilidad de Zlata no era ni Zéfira, ni Ceres ni Niger. Tenia el cabello castaño y el mismo simbolo de casa  que Ida bordado en la tunica negra.

- Qué tal, Ida? Te estaba buscando. – dijo contenta y todavia riendo.

- Por qué vienes tan sonriente? – preguntó Ida.

- Es que hay unos niños de primero, unos gemelos, que estan haciendo malabares con las varitas de todos, ademas bailan... son muy graciosos.

- Oh, mira te presento a Zlata va a entrar a segundo – dijo Ida recordando que no estaba sola – ella es Katie Bell.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Zlata.

- Asi que si pasaste el examen, mi madre dijo que era absurdo que adelantaran conclusiones, confiaba en que lo pasarias.

- Segun lo que he visto, no les gusta mucho que hijos de muggles vengan a Hogwarts, no? – exlamó Zlata medio apenada.

- Cómo dices eso? Hay muchisimos magos hijos de muggles y a veces resultan ser mas buenos que los "sangre limpia", de hecho son muy pocos los que realmente no tienen nada de muggle...

- Cierto, si nuestra raza no se hubiera mezclado con ellos nos habriamos extinguido.

Zlata estaba muy atenta a todo lo que contaban Ida y Katie, le fascinaba oir todas esas historias desde que tia Flor se las contaba pero ahora se sentia parte de ellas, ahora eran su mundo, su realidad.

De pronto entró de nuevo Ceres al compartimiento y cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se tapó la nariz como si apestara.

- Por qué te tapas la nariz, Ceres? – le dijo Katie.

- No puedes esquivar todo el tiempo TU PROPIO olor – completó Ida.

Las dos se rieron, Zlata trató de no hacerlo enfrente de Ceres pero no pudo. La chica abandono el compartimiento con cara de pocos amigos.

- Zlata, no vayas a pensar que somos crueles – dijo Katie dirigiéndose a ella – pero si te toca una casa que no sea Slytherin sera mejor que aprendas a defenderte.

- En especial si te toca en Gryffindor.

- Se ve que no se soportan, verdad?

- Si, en realidad es ... como una tradición de muchos años.

Se volvió a oir pasos en el corredor y en la puerta translucida del compartimiento se vieron unas sombras que pasaban apuradas en el corredor, Zlata reconoció la silueta de Niger.

- A dónde iran con tanta prisa las slytherins? – preguntó Ida.

- Yo sé, - respondió Katie – van al compartimiento de Marcus Flint, cuando venia para aca lo oi decir que enseñaria sus nuevos diseños de quidditch. Como si fueran tan buenos.

- Qué es el quidditch? – interrumpió Zlata.

- Es el deporte de los magos, en Hogwarts todas las casas tienen su equipo de quidditch y hay partidos en la temporada, el vencedor gana la copa.

Ida se acercó a Katie mientras hablaba y en un descuido le tapo la boca con una manta.

- No le hubieras preguntado a ella, le encanta ese deporte y cuando se trata de explicar las reglas no hay quien la detenga o la compare... bueno, tal vez Oliver.

- Oliver?

- Oliver Wood, es un chico de tercer año, – contestó Katie quitandose de encima a Ida – es fanatico del quidditch, no piensa en otra cosa.

- Percy me dijo que este año va a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor.

- Pues no lo he visto jugar asi que no puedo dar mi opinión, de todos modos yo también voy a hacer la prueba – dijo decidida Katie.

- Katie, acuérdate que mientras mas chicos sean mas exigente es Hooch. Ademas...

- Si, si, si, ya sé lo que vas a decir, que no ha habido una mujer en el equipo desde hace 3 años... mira, tal vez no quede este año pero lo voy a seguir intentando.

Ida lanzó una mirada a Zlata como pidiéndole que cambiara la conversación.

- Bueno, y... y... quién es Percy?

- Es un muchacho pelirrojo, alto y delgado, es el primero en todas las clases, creo que quiere llegar a ser prefecto. – explicó Ida.

- Es bastante diferente a Oliver, no sé cómo pueden llevarse tan bien.

- Por cierto, antes de salir de vacaciones, me comentó que sus hermanos gemelos vendrian a Hogwarts, seguramente son los que viste haciendo malabares.

- Hey! Si, también tienen el cabello rojo.

- De qué pelirrojo estan hablando?

Estaban tan bien platicando que no se habian dado cuenta que un muchacho con el cabello parado habia entrado en el compartimiento.

- No sera de ti, Robbie, tu no eres pelirrojo. – dijo en tono de broma Katie.

- No, pero si de uno de mis mejores amigos, estaban hablando de Percy? – preguntó con mirada y sonrisa picaras.

- No es asunto tuyo y qué demonios haces aqui? – dijo Ida.

- Estaba buscando mi suéter – respondió mientras alzaba unas mantas que estaban en los asientos -  no lo encuentro por ningun lado y ya vamos a llegar.

Zlata se divertia mucho viendo a Katie y a Ida jugar con Robbie a quien no dejaban que buscara su suéter cuando otros muchachos cruzaron la puerta. Al principio sólo vio a unos gemelos que debian ser los que Katie habia mencionado porque tenian el cabello mas rojo que jitomates, pero cuando ellos empezaron a jugar también con los otros, pudo ver al tercero.

Era un muchacho alto, con ojos cafés que Zlata vio que veian el juego de sus compañeros, después, en un segundo, cambió su mirada hacia ella.

Cuando se vieron bien, los dos, al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y cada uno se volteó sin decir nada, esquivando la mirada del otro.

- Hey, Oliver, ven ayudanos! – le gritó Robbie.

- Este.. no, no puedo, tengo que ir con Percy. – y salió apresuradamente.

Era él, no habia duda, el chico del incidente con el enjambre de nuez estaba en Hogwarts. Era evidente que él también recordaba lo sucedido y seguramente lo molestaba a decir por la cara de sorpresa que habia hecho al verla.

Se sintió totalmente apenada de nuevo y pensó que seria mejor aclararle lo que habia pasado. Pero en ese momento la guerra de mantas terminó y todos reian sentados en los asientos.

- Qué divertido! – dijo jadeando Ida.

- Quieren algo del carrito?

La señorita del carrito de dulces estaba en la puerta.

- Yo si – dijo Robbie -  con esta pelea medio hambre, pero este no es nuestro compartimiento, sera mejor que regresemos.

- Por qué no se quedan? – sugirió Katie.

- Si, podemos comer juntos. – enfatizó Ida - verdad, Zlata?.

- S-si, claro.

- Vamos por Percy y Oliver – dijeron los gemelos y salieron.

Ante esas palabras, Zlata se puso algo nerviosa pero luego pensó que seria el momento perfecto para disculparse... ademas, pensandolo bien, no era algo tan importante para preocuparse, sólo habia sido un mugroso enjambre de nuez... pero aqui eran escasos... bueno, tal vez él mismo se negaria a venir.

Compraron todo tipo de cosas, pasteles de calabaza, ranas de chocolate, etc. Y cuando los gemelos volvieron a entrar ya tenian un buen surtido de golosinas. Para sorpresa de Zlata, detras de ellos venian Percy y...

- Oliver! – gritó Robbie -  por qué no me defendiste ante este par de malvadas mujeres? – después de terminar su frase recibió un golpe de Katie.

- Eh... tenia que ir con Percy, te lo dije.

- Para qué tenias que ir conmigo? – preguntó Percy sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo en aprietos a Oliver.

- I-iba a decirte algo... pero... te lo digo después – inventó.

Percy se apresuró a sentarse enfrente de Zlata, aparentemente él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Oliver tuvo que sentarse al lado de ella. Los dos se sentian realmente incómodos y no dijeron nada hasta que Fred Weasley, uno de los gemelos, pidió a Zlata una bolsa llena de pepas.

- Qué son estas? – preguntó.

- Son pepas de todos los sabores, jugamos a adivinar qué sabores nos tocan? – dijo animado George Weasley, el otro gemelo – yo primero – sacó una de las pepas de la bolsa, tenia un color verde grisaceo – creo que es... mmm... uno raro, sin duda, creo que es de sabor "roca del campo" – mordió la pepa por la mitad pero un segundo después la escupió – guac!! Es sabor a duende!!

Todos hicieron una expresión de asco, incluyendo a Zlata, que no tenia idea de cómo sabria un duende. Asi fueron pasando cada uno tomando una pepa y tratando de adivinar el sabor, hasta que a George se le ocurrió otra fabulosa idea.

- Ahora hay que recomendar antes, que alguien le diga a otro la pepa que debe tomar.

La idea no agradó mucho a Percy pero cuando vio los resultados con Katie Bell a quien le habia tocado una de chocolate, se animó. Entonces tocó el turno a Zlata.

- Bien, que Oliver aconseje – dijo Robbie.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Oliver se tardó bastante en decidir, parecia nervioso y examinaba cuidadosamente cada pepita. Zlata vio con la punta del ojo que Fred tenia una pepa amarillo con verde cerca de las manos y se la acercaba cuidadosamente a Oliver con la punta del dedo, hasta que éste la tomó y se la dio. Zlata mordió un pedacito pero no le supo a nada asi que partió un pedazo mas grande (un poco mas de la mitad de la pepa) y se lo metió a la boca...

PUAG!! Zlata escupió la pepa y se llevó las dos manos a la boca, se paró de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Mientras mas corria mas mareada se sentia y mas asco le daba, se encerró y vomitó. Poco después oyó las  voces de Katie e Ida que le preguntaban si estaba bien, ella les respondió que si ...

Pero en realidad no estaba bien, la pepa que le habia dado Oliver tenia sabor a vómito, pero no aun vómito normal sino uno agrio y asqueroso, como de enfermo de ulcera. "Fue a propósito", pensaba, "seguro que a Fred ya le habia salido alguna vez y me la dieron a propósito", se repetia una y otra vez, "que infantiles, todo para vengarse por lo del enjambre".

Zlata estaba mas que enfadada, tenia ganas de patearlos y hacerles comer mil pepas como la que le habian dado. Si querian ser asi de inmaduros, no tenian ni idea de con quien se estaban metiendo. La guerra estaba declarada.

NOTAS:

Lo de las pepas son niñerias, lo sé, pero tomen en cuenta que Zlata, Katie Bell e Ida tienen 12 años; Oliver, Percy y Robbie tienen 13 y los gemelos, 11. Ustedes también hacian niñerias a esa edad, a que si? Jeje. 

Espero que nadie se sienta tan asqueado, por la descripción del sabor de la pepa, que no regresen a leer la continuación, si les pareció que fui muy asquerosa diganmelo con sinceridad en los comentarios.

* Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido, avances del siguiente capitulo en mi profile.


	6. Capitulo VI: Extraños cansancios.

CAPITULO VI: Extraños cansancios.

La puerta era grande, casi llegaba al techo, era toda de madera y tenia unas fuertes argollas para abrirla.

Zlata aun tenia el sabor de la pepa Bertie Bott en la boca y resentimiento profundo contra Oliver pero definitivamente tenia que sacar todo eso de su cabeza por el momento porque ahora estaba rodeada por estudiantes de primer grado, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto severo y mirada exigente, regresara para conducirlos al Gran Comedor con los demas estudiantes.

Estaba nerviosa pero al ver a los niños que estaban mas cerca de ella le parecia que era la menos preocupada. Instintivamente pasó la mano por entre la tunica negra y tocó su varita (desde el dia del examen de Hogwarts no se habia apartado de ella), se sintió mas aliviada todavia. En realidad no tenia problemas  en pertenecer a alguna de las casas: Slytherin era la que menos se le apetecia por haber conocido a Zéfira y sus amigas pero creia que no todos los de la casa podian ser asi; Hufflepuff le daba lo mismo porque no habia oido mucho acerca de ella, aunque por alguna razón, muchos de los niños que estaba ahi no la querian como propia; Ravenclaw le parecia bastante buena, al entrar al castillo habia chocado con una niña principiante que tenia una hermana en esa casa y le habia hablado maravillas de ella y de Gryffindor ya conocia a 3 niñas y le parecian muy agradables pero en realidad no sabia nada mas.

- En qué casa crees que estaras? – le preguntó la niña de la hermana ravenclaw.

- Mmm... no lo sé, me da lo mismo, creo.

- Yo quiero estar en Ravenclaw, no es tan famosa como Slytherin o Gryffindor pero ahi esta mi hermana y por lo menos no estaré sola.

- Claro – respondió Zlata sin prestar mucha atención.

- Oye, oye, tu eres la niña nueva que pasó la Prueba Basica, a que si?

Una pequeña de cabello castaño se dirigia a ella.

- Eh.. si.

- Oh... Zlata, te separaron con nosotros.

Llegaban también los gemelos Weasley y como ya se habian hecho famosos en el tren por sus acrobacias, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y Zlata, pero ella no respondió nada.

- Nosotros creemos que seremos gryffindors – continuó George – toda la familia a asistido ahi.

- A mi también me gustaria estar en esa casa – dijo la niña de cabello castaño – dicen que ha producido buenos magos y que ahi estudiaron Lily y James Potter.

- Si, es cierto, yo también lo he escuchado – interrumpió un niño pecoso y cachetón – dicen que probablemente cuando Harry venga a Hogwarts sera también un gryffindor.

- Imaginense estar en la misma casa que Harry Potter! – enfatizó una niña de cabello negro y chino.

- Quién es Harry Potter? – preguntó Zlata, abriendo por primera vez la boca en presencia de los gemelos.

- No sabes quién es? – dijo sorprendido el niño cachetón.

- Viene de mundo muggle, cómo va a saberlo, tonto – dijo la niña de cabello castaño.

- Cualquiera del tren le podria haber dicho – contestó el niño.

Todos los presentes empezaron a discutir sobre si Zlata deberia o no saber quién era Harry Potter, pero nadie le contestó la pregunta. Entonces se abrió la gran puerta y la profesora McGonagall les hizo una seña para que la siguieran pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor detuvo a Zlata.

- Señorita D'Piedre, usted entrara hasta después, yo vendré por usted cuando sea el momento.

Todos los demas alumnos comenzaron a entrar, Zlata tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello seria vergonzoso pero no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas y esperar.

Desde afuera se podia oir que el lugar estaba lleno porque se percibia un bullicio grande, de repente todo quedó en silencio y como las gruesas puertas le impedian escuchar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo, Zlata sacó su varita y empezó a juguetear con ella. Casi siempre que recordaba lo que habia sucedido en el examen, le decia gracias y la varita le respondia con un cosquilleo ligero y amistoso.

- Me gustaria saber mas de tu historia ...

- HUFFLEPUFF!!

Gritos de entusiasmo sacaron a Zlata de sus pensamientos, se acercó con cuidado a la puerta GRIFFINDOR! y por el orificio de la llave (que era bastante grande debido al tamaño de la puerta) HUFFLEPUFF!! pudo ver a la niña con la que primero habia hablado, estaba hasta el frente de unas largas mesas, con un sombrero de mago viejo y sucio en la cabeza, al instante el sombrero gritó: RAVENCLAW!!.

Uno por uno los niños se iban colocando aquél extraño sombrero que les asignaba la casa en la que estarian. De pronto ya no hubo mas y miró con sorpresivo espanto que la profesora McGonagall bajaba unos pequeños escalones que dividian las mesas de los estudiantes de la de los profesores y se dirigia hacia la puerta. Rapidamente se sentó de nuevo en la banca, guardó su varita y dirigió la mirada al lado opuesto de la puerta.

- Señorita D'Piedre, acompañeme – dijo la profesora desde la puerta.

Zlata tomó un suspiro y se levantó para seguirla, entraron en el Gran Comedor que estaba todo iluminado por una velas que colgaba por el techo magicamente. Ella iba detras de la profesora en medio de las 4 mesas repletas de jóvenes con tunicas negras, estaba muy nerviosa y abochornada, sólo veia ojos y ojos que la miraban con curiosidad, y algunos con incredulidad, no pudo reconocer a nadie.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa alta, un señor de gran edad con una barba blanca larguisima y unos lentes de media luna se levantó y se acercó a ella.

Las piernas le temblaban pero no permitió que la preocupación, el miedo y la vergüenza que sentia se reflejaran en su cara. Pensaba que esa era una de las cosas que mas le agradecia a su padre, controlaban bastante sus emociones y a primera vista no se podia saber qué era lo que estaban pensando, su madre siempre decia que nunca sabia si algo les parecia o no hasta que lo decian.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Zlata – dijo el hombre.

- G-gracias – respondió.

- Muchos de nuestros estudiantes deberian tomar como ejemplo la perseverancia y el talento de la señorita D'Piedre, que viniendo de una familia totalmente muggle, pudo pasar de una manera admirable la Prueba Basica.

El anciano, que Zlata habia adivinado que era el director, Albus Dumbledore, miró a la profesora McGonagall, quién invitó a Zlata a que se colocara el sombrero. Ella se acercó y se sentó en un banquillo de 4 patas que estaba al mismo nivel que la mesa alta y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Todo estaba obscuro (el sombrero le cubria los ojos), el interior era negro, no sentia absolutamente nada y comenzó a preguntarse  cómo demonios podia ese sombrero leer sus pensamientos y decidir la casa en la que estaria.

- Dudas de mi?

De pronto oyó una vocecita cerca de su oido que la hizo dar un respingo y  mover un poco la cabeza.

- Tu espiritu es confiable, sin duda, tienes un gran potencial y con esa varita como tu amiga seguro que podras hacer grandes cosas. Pero dónde te pondré? Quedarias bien en Slytherin porque eres decidida pero tampoco le vendrias mal a Ravenclaw porque inteligente también eres. Sin embargo eres leal como los Hufflepuff y valiente como los Gryffindor. Esto es muy dificil.

Zlata no sabia de qué estaba hablando el sombrero, segun ella no era decidida, después de todo nunca se habia atrevido a insistirles a sus papas para que la cambiaran de escuela, sus hermanos siempre le decian que era una tonta y sus maestros lo confirmaban porque siempre decian que necesitaba mas estudio pues no era precisamente inteligente, la unica persona que pensaba que era leal era su mejor amiga porque como generalmente no seguia las propuestas de las niñas populares (y mas tontas que ella a su ver) las demas la consideraban una traidora. Y en cuanto a lo valiente... bueno, el animal que mas le daba miedo era uno que media menos de un centimetro: el azotador.

- A veces, los verdaderos valores de los humanos son los mas ocultos, no lo olvides nunca... mmm... creo que debes ser: GRYFFINDOR!!

El sombrero gritó tan fuerte que un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Zlata. Cuando se quitó el sombrero vio todo borroso y supo a dónde tenia que ir porque se oian los aplausos y gritos de bienvenida.

Por fin pudo sentarse en la mesa y un montó de manos estrecharon la suya, pero ella no podia enfocar a nadie, era muy extraño se sentia extremadamente cansada y aun tenia la visión borrosa. Hasta que Ida se levantó de su lugar y se acercó.

- Que bien, Zlata! Estaremos en la misma casa.

Zlata sonrió con pocas ganas pero tratando de sobreponerse, Katie Bell también se mostraba contenta y logró ver (aun borrosos) a los gemelos Weasley quienes estaban muy entretenidos hablando con el fantasma de la casa. Zlata no habia visto otros fantasmas y volteó a las otras mesas para ver si habia alguno, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba sentado al lado de ella, nada mas y nada menos que la persona que menos hubiera querido: Oliver Wood.

"NO!" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente , por qué le habia tocado en la misma casa que él? No era justo, parecia como si alguien estuviera conspirando en su contra.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor (la comida ya habia aparecido y todos comian alegremente) pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sintió de nuevo aquél cansancio y mareo, y se le doblaron las piernas, tuvo que detenerse de la pared para no caer.

- Te sientes bien? – preguntó una señora con una tunica blanca.

- No, estoy muy cansada – respondió.

- Déjame ver – la señora tomó su pulso y le tocó la frente – parece ser que estas débil, no es nada, debe ser porque no has comido, anda vuelve a tu mesa.

La señora de la tunica blanca la condujo de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor y la sentó, se preguntó como habia sabido cual era su casa y recordó el escudo bordado en las tunicas de Katie e Ida pero a ella no le habian bordado todavia... el escudo!!, para su sorpresa ya estaba ahi, tan reluciente como los de sus compañeros. Aun no veia bien pero como fue comiendo se le fue aclarando la vista y quitando el mareo. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sentada justo en frente de Ida y Katie.

- Por qué te levantaste? – preguntó Ida.

- No... no fue por Oliver, o si? – dijo Katie.

- O-Oliver? – dudó Zlata – n-no, es que me siento un poco mal.

- Oh... bueno, no te enojaste con él, verdad? – volvió a preguntar Ida.

- Lo que pasó con la pepa fue un accidente, nunca se sabe que sabor va a salir – repuso Katie.

Evidentemente, pensó Zlata, ellas no habian visto que Fred Weasley, sospechosamente, le habia pasado a Oliver aquella pepa. Pero no dijo nada y sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que comprendia lo que decian. Terminó la cena y aparecieron los postres, desde hacia poco (desde el tren, en realidad) Zlata investigaba todo antes de metérselo a la boca, cogió un pastelito que parecia inofensivo, le gustó porque se parecia a unos que su mama hacia y se lo comió. Mientras lo hacia, recorrió con la mirada la mesa, reconoció que todo lo que alli habia parecia delicioso y recordó a Ana, que era muy golosa, sin duda ella estaria feliz si estuviera sentada en esa mesa comiendo esos manjares, cuando le escribiera tenia que contarselo, ademas tenia que decirle lo de Oliver y preguntarle si podia pensar en algo para vengarse del asunto de la pepa. Pero sobre todo sonrió al imaginar la cara de su amiga al enterarse que, hasta el momento, no se habia enamorado de ningun alumno de Hogwarts (algo rarisimo en ella), todos le parecian muy agradables... bueno, todos, menos Oliver y sus amigos Percy, Robbie y los gemelos Weasley, pero... no, no le gustaban.

- Parece que ya te animaste.

Zlata oyó una voz conocida y volteó para descubrir a Albus Dumbledore que estaba al lado de ella.

- Que bueno, me gusta ver a mis estudiantes contentos de estar aqui.

Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Zlata y regresó a la mesa alta. Ese hombre inspiraba confianza a cualquiera. La tranquilizó bastante aquel gesto y siguió comiendo y platicando cada vez mas animada, tanto que hasta olvidó que Oliver estaba en su misma casa. De pronto, una mano cayó de su lado derecho y otra de su lado izquierdo, no quiso voltear porque reconoció de inmediato la mano de la izquierda: palida y delgada.

- Asi que te tocó en la casa de los perdedores.

- Por qué no se van, Zéfira? – dijo de inmediato Ida.

- Pero qué descorteces, sólo vinimos a saludar a Zlata – dijo un chico igual de palido pero con los ojos hundidos.

Toda la mesa Gryffindor se quedó en silencio, mirando con recelo a los dos, Percy se puso de pie.

- Marcus, no estamos haciendo nada por qué vienen a molestarnos?

- Ya les dijimos que sólo venimos a desearle buena suerte a la nueva – repuso Zéfira con su tipico tono de desprecio.

- Exacto – continuó Marcus – porque con la bola de perdedores que le tocó, seguro va a necesitarla mucho.

Zlata no conocia muy bien a todos los gryffindors pero no iba a permitir que insultaran a su nueva casa.

- Zéfira, Marcus – dijo en el mismo tono que Zéfira – sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero creo que necesitan lentes, la mesa de los perdedores esta del otro lado – y señaló hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas y Zéfira miró a Marcus como planeando qué contestar pero no encontrando palabras se retiraron.

- Bien hecho, Zlata – dijo Percy.

- Vaya, qué contestación, excelente – confirmó Katie.

El unico que no se acercó a decirle algo fue Oliver pero no le importó mucho.

Pronto fue la hora de retirarse y cada grupo se fue a su entrada secreta. En la torre de Gryffindor habia un cuadro con una señora gorda como puerta, la contraseña de ese año era "cuadra itoris", un estudiante alto y moreno era el prefecto de ese año, su nombre: Nicolas Trovel. cuando Nick pronunció las palabras, el retrato se movió y dejó que entraran, luego dio un discurso de bienvenida e indicó que los dormitorios de las chicas eran por la escalera de la derecha y el de los chicos por la izquierda.

Zlata subió con Ida y Katie todavia jugando y riendo, pero cuando Nick estaba diciendo su discurso en la sala comun, de nuevo sintió aquél terrible mareo, deseó poder subir ya a su habitación, pensó que se sentiria mejor si tocaba su varita (mas o menos como la habia reconfortado esperando la Selección), pero apenas las yemas de sus dedos se acercaron, notó que la varita estaba caliente, se preguntó por qué pero no pudo responderse porque el mareo habia aumentado, asi que se abrió paso y se acercó a la ventana. Con el aire el sopor se fue controlando y olvidó por completo la extraña temperatura de la varita con las palabras del prefecto.

Ya en su habitación, conoció al resto del segundo año de Gryffindor femenil: Li-Sing Chuey y Andrea Cojocar. Estuvieron platicando largo rato hasta que el sueño dominó a la mayoria y se durmieron.

Zlata estaba recostada solamente, mirando el techo de la habitación y pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora.

Lo unico que le preocupaba eran esos cansancios mezclados con mareos, estaria enferma? O simplemente cansada por toda la emoción?

"No debe ser nada" pensó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

NOTAS: 

En realidad no sé en qué año esté Katie Bell, yo supongo que un año menos que Oliver. En los libros de Rowling nunca se menciona que Oliver y Percy sean muy amigos pero... bueno, a mi me gustaria que fueran amigos, jeje. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero  que sigan leyendo esta historia.

Ya saben, avances del proximo capitulo, en mi profile.


	7. Capitulo VII: Una noche pegajosamente ca...

CAPITULO VII: Una noche pegajosamente calaveresca.

Los dias siguientes Zlata conoció el resto del castillo, a sus profesores y a sus demas compañeros y le escribió por primera vez a Ana. Por lo menos las primeras semanas procuró no encontrarse con Oliver porque no queria tener que fingir que ya no le molestaba su presencia, él parecia haberlo entendido porque tampoco se acercaba mucho, con los gemelos era todo diferente porque siempre andaban investigando nuevos pasadizos secretos y se los topaba muy frecuentemente, asi que tuvo que controlarse tantas veces que ya le era facil.

Todo prosiguió normal, excepto por una cosa, sorprendentemente Zlata se habia convertido en la mejor estudiante en Pociones, Transformaciones y en Vuelo de escoba (la unica clase que tomaba con los de primero) y algunos todavia hablaban de los sorprendente que resultaba que ella hubiera pasado el examen, sobre todo con Snape.

Marcus Flint y Zéfira Cloe se habian dedicado a hacer comentarios desagradables sobre ella y a molestarla pero en realidad no por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que les contestaba algo que les quitara el habla.

Era el dia de Halloween y todo el comedor estaba adornado con calabazas y en colores naranja y negro. Los de segundo y primer año estaban reunidos en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras esperaban a que los demas alumnos llegaran y que la cena diera inicio, rodeando a Zlata que les estaba platicando cómo se celebraba el Dia de Muertos en México.

- De verdad cuelgan calacas? – preguntó Angelina Johnson de primero.

- Si, y en las ofrendas ponen craneos...

- Craneos?! – gritó incrédula Katie.

- ... de azucar y chocolate, con un nombre escrito en la frente, ademas se escriben "Calaveras" que son estrofas que riman pero...

- Yo he leido esas, son macabras porque se burlan de la muerte – señaló Lee Jordan.

- No es burla... bueno, un poco, mejor dicho es humor negro.

- Pero muy negro... – dijo George Weasley viendo a Zlata como con preocupación de que estuviera bien de sus facultades mentales.

- No es tanto, les voy a recitar una para que vean que no es tan macabro, sólo piensen que la muerte es una vieja loca a la que se le puede engañar.

Todos se sentaron interesados en lo que Zlata iba a hacer, incluso unos llamaron a sus amigos para que también lo oyeran.

- Hey, Alicia, ven a oir esto!

Pero no sólo Alicia Spinnet fue sino que el grito de Angelina atrajo a casi todos los que estaban en el comedor.

Zlata sintió algo de pena pero despejó su mente, miró a los gemelos y aclaró la garganta para, con un tono entre chistoso y juglaresco, decir:

Fred y George Weasley un pasadizo trataban de encontrar

pero no sabiendo cómo, a la Calaca fueron a hallar,

"Cómo estan mis queridos vasallos?",

dijo con premura ocultando sus sin-ojazos,

"quisiéramos encontrar un pasadizo sin explorar",

dijo con desenfado Fred sin trastabillar

pues a la Huesuda canalla no pudieron reconocer.

"Pero qué coincidencia", dijo la Tiznada,

"que yo sé cómo salir del castillo

si ustedes quieren la ayuda empaquetada

sera mejor que traten conmigo".

Los gemelos, emocionados como se encontraban,

dijeron que si sin saber con quien hablaban

y la siguieron por pasadizos misteriosos

por los que no se atreveria a ir ni el mas valeroso.

Llegaron hasta del castillo la salida

pero la Huesuda se volteó con malicia sabida,

"ahora sus almas me perteneceran",

dijo sin que pudieran chistar.

"No, no", gritó Fred con amargura

"somos muy jóvenes aun para morir con premura"

y George, en un descuido, empujó a la Calaca

dejandola medio atolondrada,

para escapar ya de mañana

con visible temor en la cara.

La Tiznada ya no pudo mirar

por dónde habia huido ese par,

y aunque una buena recompensa por ellos prometió

sin almas de los Weasley se quedó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio porque Zlata la habia recitado muy rapido y ademas la habia actuado, imitando las distintas voces involucradas, subiendo y bajandose de la silla, agitando los brazos y haciendo gestos raros.

Viendo el poco éxito que habia tenido (nulo en realidad), se sentó y cruzó las manos. Un ruido de aplausos interrumpió el silencio.

- Bravo, muy bien! – era Oliver, que habia sido el primero en reaccionar.

- Bravo! – aplaudió también Katie.

- Fabulosa, si, muy buena, muy buena! – repetian los gemelos después de haber salido de una especie de trance.

- Genial, fantastica! – todos los demas estaban aplaudiendo.

Zlata esbozó una ligera sonrisa, no se habia percatado de que Oliver estaba ahi y ahora se sentia avergonzada.

- Es verdad, las calaveras son muy divertidas! – insistia Ida.

Fred se acercó a Zlata.

- Oye, yo la quiero por escrito, si?

- Claro, después te la doy.

- A mama le va a dar un infarto cuando la lea – rio George.

Los maestros por fin entraron al Gran Comedor y los alumnos tomaron sus lugares aun comentando la calavera.

- Buenas noches, queridos estudiantes – dijo Dumbledore - Feliz Halloween a todos!! Espero que disfruten de esta fiesta y como aviso especial: las listas de los nuevos equipos titulares de quidditch estaran en cada torre. Muy bien, ahora a comer!!

En las mesas aparecieron los platillos de esa noche, todo era delicioso, sin duda, y todos los alumnos comieron como nunca.

En Hogwarts se acostumbraba hacer bromas el dia de brujas, y Zlata ya habia caido en varias de Fred y George, dos de unos hufflepuffs, tres de ravenclaw y una de Ida y Katie (unos slytherins también lo habian intentado pero en esa no habia caido), pero aun esperaba el momento de hacer la suya, sabia que tenia que ser una buena y llevaba todo el dia planeandola. Cuando la cena terminó y aparecieron los postres, antes de que alguien tomara uno, dio un golpe en la mesa, puso cara de enfado y dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a George:

- Ya déjame en paz, Weasley!

Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó en un lugar vació en frente de Marcus, Zéfira y Ceres.

- Tenian razón, lo siento – dijo en tono despreciable.

- Qué? – preguntó Marcus.

- Que ustedes tenian razón, Gryffindor es una basura, voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que me cambie a Slytherin, el sombrero cometió una terrible equivocación al ponerme en esa casa.

Zéfira volteó a ver a la mesa Gryffindor y vio que todos miraban hacia ellos. (George aun tenia cara de confusión)

- Es una broma de Halloween, a que si? No puedes engañarnos, asquerosa semi-muggle.

- Miran hacia aca porque no pueden creer lo que estoy haciendo, quieren ver sus caras de espanto? Entonces denme la mano.

Zlata extendió la mano en señal de amistad, Marcus la observó detenidamente antes de darle la suya. Katie era la unica que habia comprendido el propósito y con puntapiés hizo que los demas gryffindors también lo entendieran, todos pusieron cara de resentimiento contra Zlata.

- Lo ven?

- Cómo podemos confiar en ti después de todo lo que nos has dicho?

- Mmm... bueno, puedo darles algo en prueba de mi amistad – sacó una bolsa de plastico de su tunica negra – tengan, son de mi pais.

Un estudiante gordo, que estaba al lado de Zéfira, tomó la bolsa y dijo con voz tonta: "son dulces". Marcus le quitó la bolsa y tomó uno de ellos, murmuró algo ininteligible apuntando con la varita al dulce, pero nada sucedió.

- Parece que no estan hechizados – dijo.

- Claro que no – aseguró Zlata.

Zéfira tomó el segundo y Ceres el tercero, los miraron por todos lados.

- Se ven algo raros – dijo Ceres.

- Es su forma original, se los aseguro, vamos pruébenlos.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Zlata vio a Oliver que, desde la otra mesa, estaba muy atento a lo que alli sucedia. Marcus fue el primero en probarlo con una mordida muy pequeña.

- Esta bien, es dulce – dijo y le dio una mordida mas grande.

- AHH! – gritó Zéfira ahogadamente porque no podia separar los dientes.

Lo mismo les sucedió a Marcus y a Ceres, Zlata se levantó rapidamente porque el niño gordo se avalanzó hacia ella, lo esquivó y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos se reian en grande por la hazaña.

Marcus trató de despegarse los dientes con magia pero nada funcionaba, Ceres traia todavia el muégano entero pegado a la dentadura y Zéfira que se habia cubierto la boca con la mano ahora tampoco la podia despegar. Los tres salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor mientras las otras casas, que ya se habian dado cuenta de los sucedido, reian a carcajadas. Los maestros sólo habian visto a los tres alumnos salir corriendo asi que el profesor Snape se puso de pie y salió tras ellos mientras Dumbledore y  McGonagall ponian orden en el salón.

Zlata comentaba con los mas cercanos de su casa.

- Eso estuvo bueno – dijo Lee Jordan atragantandose con el postre por la risa.

- Nos vengaste de muchas cosas – dijo entre carcajadas Percy.

Hasta Oliver estaba contento, no se divertia tanto como los demas pero no podia dejar de sonreir. El unico que no parecia muy alegre era Charlie, el hermano mayor de los Weasley que iba en séptimo grado.

- Bien, si, estuvo buena, pero ustedes saben que las bromas de Slytherin son las mas pesadas y que no esperaran hasta el próximo año para hacerlas. 

- Tranquilizate, Charlie, qué pueden hacernos que no nos hayan hecho ya? – replicó Jennifer Lemus de quinto.

- No lo se pero van a vengarse, estoy seguro.

- Vamos Charlie, hagan lo que hagan, lo que pasó esta noche ya esta hecho, ademas no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo peor con...

Jennifer fue interrumpida por la horrible y siniestra mirada de Severus Snape. Todos en la mesa dejaron de reir.

- Señorita D'Piedre, acompañeme por favor – y caminó hacia la salida.

Zlata miró a sus compañeros y con miedo se dio cuenta de que estaban espantados, se puso de pie y siguió al profesor, antes de salir alcanzó a oir que la mesa Gryffindor estaba inquieta.

- No es posible que vaya a castigarla por una broma de Halloween.

- Cierto, las de Slytherin han sido peores.

- Pero Snape siempre favorece a los de su casa.

- Cuando vea a Marcus...!!

Y salió con las piernas mas temblorosas que antes.

- Pero me habian dicho que este dia podia hacer bromas.

- Asi que le parece divertido ver a tres de sus compañeros con los dientes pegados?

- Bueno... no pensé que fuera tan grave.

El profesor la miraba con furia y le recordó cuando las monjitas de su anterior escuela la regañaban por no cantar las alabanzas. La profesora McGonagall trataba de conjurar algo para despegarles los dientes a Marcus, Zéfira y Ceres que estaban sentados en unas bancas. De pronto entró el profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos, al aula.

- Ya esta, Albus viene para aca.

A Zlata no le gustaron en lo mas minimo esas palabras, Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, venia hacia aca, eso era mas que cualquier regaño que hubiera recibido. Sólo una vez se habia enfrentado a una directora, pero era monja y por las leyes de Dios no la habia mandado expulsar, pero aqui era diferente, aunque Dumbledore le inspiraba mucha confianza por sus caras alegres de siempre, seguro al ver los dientes de los slytherins se le quitarian.

- Es imposible, ningun conjuro que yo conozca puede resolver esto – dijo con visible exaltación, la profesora McGonagall.

- Déjame intentar a mi – contestó el profesor Flitwick.

Zlata estaba cada vez mas preocupada, intentaba recordar cómo habia hecho Tio Poncho para despegarse los dientes, pero nada, la imagen se negaba a salir.

Entonces entró Dumbledore.

- Qué es lo que sucede? 

- La señorita D'Piedre, le pegó los dientes a estos tres alumnos con una extraña magia, profesor – se apresuró a decir Snape.

- No, no, - aclaró Zlata – no fue con magia, fueron dulces.

- Eso es practicamente imposible, D'Piedre – dijo con voz altanera Snape – los dulces no hacen tales cosas.

- Déjenme ver eso.

Dumbledore se acercó a los slytherins y les observó detenidamente los dientes.

- Vaya pero si es caramelo de muéganos – dijo con una leve sonrisa – hace años que no veia esto.

Zlata se sintió mas aliviada, por lo menos ya se habia aclarado que no habia sido una extraña magia. Snape la veia con enfado y se acercó al director.

- Pero, qué podemos hacer? Ningun conjuro ha resultado para despegarles los dientes.

- Mmm... Zlata, no recuerdas algun remedio para esto? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Eso es lo que intento recordar... mmm... creo que mi tio enjugó los dientes en agua por unas horas hasta que se separaron – dijo apenada.

- Unas horas! Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo Snape.

- No podemos hacer nada mas, al parecer es la unica respuesta.

Dumbledore se paró y aparentemente fue por agua a la cocina. La profesora McGonagall lo siguió y el profesor Flitwick se quedó observando el gran trabajo de Zlata murmurando: "esto es mejor que un encantamiento, jeje".

Snape viró hacia Zlata.

- No creas, D'Piedre, que esto no merece un buen castigo, el pegarle los dientes a otros tiene consecuencias graves. 

- Pero yo...

- Pero nada, lavaras todos los platos, tenedores y vasos de todas las mesas de forma muggle.

- Pero eso me llevara toda la noche!! – dijo Zlata recordando la cantidad de estudiantes que eran por cada casa, sin contar a los maestros.

- Pues mientras lo haces puedes pensar en la forma en que debes respetar a tus compañeros, anda vete ya.

Zlata salió del aula con los dientes apretados, el lavar los trastes no era un castigo precisamente cruel para ella pues estaba acostumbrada a lavarlos en casa, lo verdaderamente espantoso era la cantidad de trastes que eran. Se fue corriendo a la cocina, se arremangó la tunica, tomó una esponja y empezó a tallar la pila mas interminable de platos que hubiera visto jamas.

A las tres horas le parecia que el montón de los trastes limpios era aun mas pequeño que el de los sucios, pero una  hora mas tarde el hombro ya no le daba para mas y sentia que si tomaba otro vaso se le caeria al suelo con todo y brazo. Entonces sintió que alguien entraba a la cocina.

- Zlata... pero qué haces aqui?

- El profesor Snape me castigó por lo de los muéganos.

- Pero el profesor me dijo que te habia mandado a la torre de Gryffindor...

Aparentemente, Albus Dumbledore, ignoraba el castigo que estaba cumpliendo Zlata. Los dos se quedaron mirando.

- ... eh... bueno, bueno, ya basta, bajate de ahi y ya vete a dormir, es muy tarde, vamos, vamos – mientras hablaba se acercó a la pila de platos limpios – vaya, pero que limpios estan, un buen trabajo sin duda... casi tan bueno como el de tu broma de Halloween.

Zlata se paró en seco y volteó a ver al director.

- Quisiera saber, Zlata, en dónde conseguiste unos muéganos tan rancios como para pegarles de esa forma los dientes?

- Eh... yo... los tenia desde hace 4 meses.

- 4 meses! Ya decia yo que debian ser muy viejos, tuvieron que estar dos horas con la boca llena de agua – cuando terminó de hablar, Dumbledore soltó una risita - Anda, vete a la cama.

Mientras subia las escaleras, Zlata sonreia de manera particular, nunca pensó que su broma divirtiera tanto a Dumbledore y al profesor Flitwick, en especial después de ver la reacción que habia propiciado en Snape.

Llegó a la entrada secreta, pronunció la clave y entró a la sala comun, el fuego estaba aun encendido y alguien estaba sentado en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea. Zlata abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

- Oliver!

NOTAS:

Gracias por todos los comentarios, avances del próximo capitulo en mi profile.


	8. Capitulo VIII: El castigo.

Nota-Ainaeriniel: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya esta aqui. A partir de este capitulo la narracion sigue siendo en tercera persona pero ahora no solo desde el punto de vista de Zlata sino también del de Oliver. No creo que necesite explicarles mas, ustedes se daran cuenta de inmediato de quien se trata.

CAPITULO VIII: El castigo.

Oliver no volteó, parecia que la estaba esperando precisamente a ella.

- Te castigaron? – preguntó aun sin voltear.

- Si... tuve que lavar los platos – respondió Zlata un poco temerosa.

Oliver hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que entendia. Zlata no sabia qué hacer, queria salir corriendo a su habitación para no tener que cruzar mas palabras con él, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

- Por qué estas todavia despierto?

- Estaba pensando.

- En qué?

- Mmmm... en lo que pasó hoy – Oliver seguia sin mirarla.

- En lo que pasó hoy?

- Si... bueno, no sólo hoy, mas bien desde que empezó el curso.

- No entiendo – mintió Zlata.

Le parecia que era una escena poco comun, algo que no se habria imaginado con Oliver ni en un millón de años. Él estaba sentado ahi, sin verla, con los ojos fijos en el fuego que ardia copiosamente en la chimenea, esperandola. Cualquiera diria que parecia un enamorado, en pijama, esperando a que regresara su damisela de una peligrosa misión. Pero Zlata sabia que no era nada de eso, Oliver si estaba esperandola pero no para decirle palabras de amor.

- No entiendes? – preguntó volteando por primera vez - de verdad no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

- Eh... no – dijo dudosa.

Se sentia sumamente intimidada por aquél muchacho sentado en ese sillón... pero entonces tuvo un sentimiento de valor, levantó la cara y se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

- Por qué no me soportas, Zlata? – dijo Oliver de pronto.

Repentinamente, Zlata sintió un calor que salia desde muy dentro de ella, al oir esas palabras, sintió que ya no se podia contener mas, tenia que decirle todo. Volteó y se enfrentó cara a cara con él.

- Es raro el me preguntes eso, fuiste tu el que empezó todo.

- Yo? Pero, qué hice? – preguntó levantandose del sillón.

- OHHH, asi que ya olvidaste lo de la pepa.

- Eso fue un accidente!! No puedo creer que te hayas enojado por eso, yo no sabia el sabor que te iba a salir.

- Claro!! Seguro que tampoco lo sabia Fred cuando te la dio!!

Oliver abrió los ojos y cerró la boca. Estaba pensando qué contestar.

- Qué? Se te fue el habla? creiste que no me habia dado cuenta?

- No... no sé de qué estas hablando.

- Ahora tu eres el que no entiende? Se invirtieron los papeles, no?

- De verdad que no sé, ademas por qué Fred querria darte una pepa asi?

- Eso es muy facil!! Seguramente tu les contaste a todos lo que pasó en el callejón Diagon, querias vengarte, eres tan infantil!!

- Jamas pensé en eso, el enjambre de nuez fue una tonteria!!

Oliver se veia muy molesto, mucho mas que Zlata y cada vez se ponia mas rojo.

- En todo caso tu eres la infantil, por pensar que podia haberme importado algo tan tonto.

- Genial!!, ahora quieres...

- Pero yo no puedo creer que eso sea lo unico que te moleste, debes... odiarme o algo asi, dime porqué no puedes verme?

- No seas ridiculo, yo nunca...

- Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me esquivas? Tratas de no encontrarte conmigo en ningun lado, cuando me ves cambias de inmediato tu camino... y seguramente la broma de los muéganos era para mi, pero por alguna razón decidiste no hacerla.

- Claro que no, yo...

- Hoy en el comedor traté de tener un detalle amable contigo, cuando nadie habia entendido lo que habias recitado, pero ni siquiera eso cuenta para ti, verdad?

- Lo siento, yo no...

Él no dejaba que hablara Zlata, que ahora era definitivamente la mas tranquila de los dos, incluso ya no estaba molesta.

- Y en la cena de inicio de curso, te levantaste cuando supiste que estaba al lado tuyo. Sabes lo que pasó después, o tampoco? – Oliver tomó un suspiro – Dumbledore me llamó y me dijo que qué te habia hecho porque la señora Pomfrey le dijo que algo malo pasaba entre nosotros, que probablemente yo te estaba molestando y que era mejor que él estuviera al pendiente, después, cuando todos los dias me esquivabas, McGonagall me volvió a reñir, y me amenazó con castigos si no te dejaba en paz!!.

- No me di cuenta...

- Claro que no y por supuesto tampoco te seguiras dando cuenta de nada, pero ya no importa...

Los ojos de Oliver se veian brillosos, Zlata sabia que queria llorar pero también sabia que no se atreveria. Ella se habia quedado muda, con los oidos muy abiertos escuchando todo lo que él decia.

- ... ya no importa, porque has arruinado mi vida!!

Oliver votó al suelo dos papeles que habia sostenido todo el tiempo en la mano y se fue.

Zlata se quedó paralizada por un momento, con los puños apretados debajo de la tunica, observó en silencio toda la habitación y en su cabeza le retumbaban las ultimas palabras: "... has arruinado mi vida".

Dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, antes habia tenido problemas con otros muchachos y en los regaños le habian gritado también, pero la forma en que él le habia hablado era dolorosamente diferente, sentia algo extraño en el pecho, una mezcla entre dolor y rabia, pero no rabia contra él, rabia contra ella misma.

Miró de nuevo los papeles que estaban tirados en el piso, estaban totalmente arrugados como si las manos de Oliver los hubieran apretado por horas. Los levantó con cuidado, se sentó en el sillón donde antes lo habia encontrado a él y los estiró lo mas que pudo.

La primera de las hojas era una lista de nombres, en el titulo decia "Equipo titular de quidditch de Gryffindor" y después venian, uno tras otro, 7 nombres:

Charlie Weasley – buscador (Capitan)

Katie Bell – cazadora

Iran Merlo – cazador

Kon Kau Chuey – cazador

Daniel Manaj – golpeador

Alan Glennie – golpeador

Pero al llegar al séptimo nombre habia tachaduras y después se leia:

Iker Smith – guardian

Después venian los nombres del equipo de reserva. Pasó a la segunda hoja que la dejó mas muda que antes, era una carta de McGonagall para Charlie Weasley, el buscador y capitan del equipo, tragó saliva y leyó:

Para Charlie Weasley:

Acepto la formación del nuevo equipo exceptuando la posición del guardian. Ya he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y los dos coincidimos en que, por razones privadas, no es conveniente que dicho alumno obtenga tal categoria.

Profesora Minerva McGonagall.

En la cabeza de Zlata empezaban a surgir preguntas que no tenian una respuesta lógica. Pasó de nuevo a la primera hoja que habia leido y sacó su varita.

- _Veritatem Limare_

El hechizo de aclaración dio buen resultado, las tachaduras desaparecieron poco a poco y ahora antes de Iker Smith se podia leer: Oliver Wood – guardian.

Sintió que su corazón latia mas fuerte que nunca, habia algo demasiado terrible que ella habia provocado pero que no sabia ni cómo lo habia hecho ni cómo resolverlo. Era cierto, le habia arruinado la vida, Katie e Ida le habian dicho que en lo unico que Oliver se concentraba realmente era en el quidditch, resultaba obvio que lo que mas queria en el mundo era pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor y ahora que por fin lo habia conseguido, por su culpa, por ser tan tonta y egoista, no podia jugar.

Tenia que hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con Dumbledore, no se podian quedar asi las cosas, tendria que ir y tal vez convocar a una junta para poder explicarles a todos que no...

- Zlata? qué haces aqui tan temprano?

Era Percy, que acabada de bajar de su habitación y ahora atravesaba la sala comun con los zapatos aun desabrochados, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente a Zlata y la miró con duda.

- Te levantaste muy temprano, no?

- Eh.. no... es que... no dormi.

- Snape te castigó toda la noche? Entonces deberias aprovechar hoy que es sabado para dormir hasta tarde.

Zlata hizo un gesto incomprensible, miró el reloj que marcaba las 5 de la mañana (habia estado meditando el asunto de Oliver por mas de 3 horas, aunque para ella habian sido sólo unos minutos), frunció el entrecejo y miró de nuevo a Percy.

- Y tu por qué estas despierto?

- Oh, es que quiero juntar puntos para que me elijan prefecto en quinto, ahora mismo voy con McGonagall para ofrecerle mi ayuda en lo que necesite – respondió con tono de orgullo.

- Vaya, si que tienes ganas de ser prefecto.

- Claro, estaria un paso mas cerca del Ministerio de Magia.

- Quieres trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia?

- Asi es – Percy se habia abrochado los zapatos mientras hablaba y en ese momento volteó a ver el reloj -, bueno pues yo me retiro – volvió a mirar a Zlata – deberias dormir un rato – y salió.

Zlata observó a Percy salir acomodandose la tunica negra y sonrió, se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabia de todos en Gryffindor pero de lo... nada que sabia de Oliver y sus amigos. 

A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, Zlata no sentia sueño, ademas tenia mucho que pensar y planear, necesitaba recapacitar, se puso de pie y salió en dirección al estadio de quidditch.

Mientras recorria los pasillos, el castillo se le hizo bastante tétrico sin un alma, todos aun dormian.

- Por qué les gustara tanto? – se preguntaba Zlata viendo los postes con aros y las banderas del estadio.

Ella nunca habia visto un partido de quidditch pero tenia una asombrosa inquietud por conocer el deporte. La unica que le habia hablado sobre él era Katie, pero siempre que lo hacia Ida la callaba. Un dia Zlata le preguntó a Katie el por qué de la reacción de su amiga y le habia dicho que Ida sufria de vértigo y se ponia muy mal cada que habia partido, de hecho nunca se habia atrevido a tomar la clase de Vuelo de Escoba porque simplemente no podia. Al recordarlo, sonrió, lo que diria su familia si supieran que una bruja no puede volar en escoba porque sufre de vértigo. Entonces oyó un ulular que venia de las gradas.

- Ferry! Qué haces ahi?

La lechuza que Zlata mas usaba de la lechuceria era Ferry, porque la consideraba la mas confiable a pesar de su aspecto (pequeña y enfermiza), ademas la primera vez que la habia visto habia sido en pleno ataque contra Marcus porque éste la estaba molestando lo cual habia sido indicio de una buena amistad entre las dos.

La lechuza se acercó hasta ella y le dio los paquetes que traia.

- Por qué no esperaste hasta el desayuno como siempre? – le preguntó pero Ferry sólo movió la cabeza y se colocó en el hombro de Zlata para ver también el contenido de los paquetes – veamos, vaya, un paquete de mi madre, un pan! – Ferry la miró con extrañeza – este era el pan que vendiamos en mi pais, quieres un poco?.

Antes de terminar su frase, la lechuza ya estaba comiéndose la mitad de lo que Zlata le ofrecia. Miró el otro paquete, encima tenia dos cartas, una de ellas era de Ana quien le contaba todo lo que en su anterior escuela sucedia, que la extrañaba muchisimo, que deseaba un dia poder conocer Hogwarts y que esperaba otra carta suya pronto (ya habia logrado engañar a su madre cada vez que encontraba una lechuza en su cuarto).

El otro paquete estaba envuelto en plateado y la carta que lo acompañaba tenia un sello extraño. Primero abrió la carta, era del señor Ollivander.

Querida Zlata:

Espero que tu y la varita se sigan entendiendo bien, te mando algo que podria ayudarte si te metes en problemas. Recuerda que la sabiduria reside siempre en el corazón.

P. Ollivander.

Abrió aquél paquete, qué podria servirle si se metia en problemas?, antes de destaparlo por completo pensó que tal vez era un bat o una metralleta, pero recordó que el señor Ollivander sabia muy poco de cosas muggles, tal vez eran mas muéganos...

Cuando quitó la ultima tapa vio que era un libro, pero un libro muy antiguo, y tenia un pequeño triangulo como simbolo en la portada. Trató de abrirlo pero del simbolo surgieron unos rayos eléctricos que la hicieron retroceder la mano. Ferry lo observaba muy detenidamente, habia dejado de comer por completo, voló hacia Zlata le dio un aletazo cariñoso y se fue.

Zlata recogió el libro y lo puso de nuevo en la caja, alzó todas las cosas que le habian llegado y regresó al castillo, era ya la hora del desayuno y subió para guardar todo aquello, mientras lo hacia fue hilando ciertas cosas que revoloteaban en torno a ella: el señor Ollivander le habia dado la varita y le habia mandado ese libro raro, por otro lado la varita se ponia caliente por alguna razón y siempre coincidia  cuando ella se sentia mal y por ultimo la carta decia que el libro la sacaria de problemas... podria encontrar en él la solución para el problema con Oliver?, pero antes tenia que averiguar cómo abrirlo... tal vez pudiera con la varita, después de todo estaba casi segura que algo tenian que ver.

Dejó las cosas debajo de su cama y bajó al comedor dónde la mayoria ya estaba comiendo.

- Hey, Zlata! Aqui! – le gritó Katie que estaba sentada en la segunda silla del otro extremo.

Al pasar pudo ver a Oliver que estaba sentado al lado de Percy y Robbie, tenia aspecto de no haber dormido tampoco y jugueteaba con la cuchara, debió sentir la mirada de Zlata porque volteó hacia ella pero sólo una fracción de segundo porque después enfocó su vista de nuevo en la avena que habia en su plato.

Zlata se sentia mal pero empeoró cuando lo vio, se sentó junto a Katie y se sirvió muy poco.

- Supiste la buena nueva? – le preguntó Katie.

- Entraste en el equipo, lo sé.

- HAY! Si! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, imaginense, voy a poder jugar en un estadio de verdad!!

- Ni si quiera creas que voy a verte jugar – dijo en tono molesto Ida.

- Pues tendras que hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que no permiten quedarse en el castillo durante los partidos – respondió en tono desafiante Katie.

- Ya lo sé, pero voy a cerrar los ojos como siempre.

- No seas asi!! Tienen que verme jugar y decirme si lo hago bien.

- Pues que te lo diga Zlata.

Katie e Ida notaron que Zlata no las estaba escuchando, estaba totalmente distraida.

- Qué tienes, Zlata?

- Perdón? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Que qué tienes, estas muy distraida... quieres contarnos algo?

Zlata pensó que tal vez era buena idea contarle a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando, por lo menos tendria mas ayuda para pensar cómo resolver el problema, pero en ese momento la mesa Gryffindor se quedó en silencio oyendo algo que Marcus Flint decia pero que nadie comprendió, excepto dos personas.

- Oye, Wood, nos veremos en los partidos de la temporada!... ah no, lo siento se me olvidó que yo SI entré pero a ti te SACARON.

Oliver se paró de su asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente a Marcus. Todos pensaron que iba a responder (o a pegarle por los puños cerrados que tenia) pero en lugar de eso, tomó su varita, que estaba sobre la mesa, y salió del Gran Comedor, muy a prisa.

- Era de esperarse, – dijo Marcus a Zéfira en tono burlón – cómo va a tener agallas para responderme si ni siquiera las tiene para decirle algo a Zlata.

Zlata miró con firmeza a Marcus, su mirada era desafiante pero realmente en su cabeza tenia una pregunta: cómo sabia Marcus que Oliver le tenia que decir algo?.

Katie se paró junto con otros gryffindors.

- Mejor largate, Marcus, en esta mesa son totalmente indeseables tu y tus amigos.

- Yo que tu no diria tonterias, Bell, - dijo Zéfira – o en algun partido podria sucederte un accidente.

Marcus y Zéfira se fueron riendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Los gryffindors se sentaron de nuevo.

- Algo sucede aqui que nosotros no sabemos o qué? – dijo con algo de desesperación Fred Weasley.

- Cierto, Zlata, qué sucede? – preguntó Ida.

- N-nada... – Zlata se paró de la mesa y salió también.

La mayor parte de la mesa Gryffindor se quedó muda y sólo se oian unos murmullos que discutian lo sucedido, una de ellos era Charlie.

- McGonagall me obligó a sacar a Oliver del equipo pero no sabia que eso tuviera que ver con Zlata.

- Y por qué no le preguntaste las razones para hacerlo? Ni pareces nuestro hermano – dijo George.

- No me quiso decir nada mas, sólo que era un castigo por su actitud.

- Por su actitud? Pero si Oliver es un terrón de azucar, nunca se ha metido con nadie, a que no, Percy? – replicó Fred.

- Esto esta muy raro... mejor voy a hablar con él – dijo Percy y salió en busca de Oliver.

Oliver se paseaba por los limites del Bosque Prohibido, jugueteando con su varita, en su cabeza sólo tenia nubes blancas porque no sabia que era lo que debia hacer, sabia que la decisión de McGonagall era totalmente injusta porque él no habia hecho nada, ni siquiera se habia acercado del todo a Zlata... pero por qué ella actuaba asi? Se negaba a creer que lo que habia provocado todo el problema era un simple enjambre de nuez, no podia ser, debia haber algo mas detras de todo, pero qué?.

La profesora Hooch estaba también paseando cuando lo vió.

- Wood! También despejando la mente.

Oliver alzó la cabeza y trató de sonreir pero no lo logró.

- Supe lo del equipo y realmente lo lamento, eres un excelente jugador, cuando Gryffindor hizo las pruebas tu fuiste el primero que elegi.

- Se lo agradezco, profesora. – respondió sin muchas ganas.

- Ya veras que todo se arreglara, estoy segura – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y regresó al castillo.

Oliver espero a que la profesora estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para mover la cabeza y decir: "no lo creo". Entonces oyó un ligero ulular que venia de unos arboles cercanos.

- Ferry, me extraña que tu me hables cuando tu mejor amiga me odia.

Ferry se acercó a él, se colocó en su brazo y lo miró detenidamente con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Definitivamente, la lechuza no pensaba lo mismo de Oliver que Zlata.

- Tu si me crees? – le preguntó en voz baja – yo jamas la molestaria, puedo jurarlo.

Ferry restregó su ala en la tunica de Oliver, mientras en la cabeza de él se dibujaban una tras otra las escenas que representaban sus escasos encuentros con Zlata y entre ellas muchisimas preguntas sin respuesta. Al ver tantas imagenes que le daban la razón, la desesperación invadió su corazón.

- Me estan castigando por algo que no cometi – miró a Ferry – debo hacer algo para merecérmelo – y corrió bosque adentro dejando en vuelo a la lechuza.

NOTAS:

En respuesta a los ultimos comentarios: si, yo hice la calavera que aparece en el capitulo anterior, gracias por decir que tengo talento, estoy segura que hay gente que las escribe mejor.

Sigan comentando, me dan muchos animos, avances del próximo capitulo en mi profile.


	9. Capitulo IX: El bosque prohibido.

CAPITULO IX: El bosque prohibido.

- Cómo que no esta?

- Recorri todo el jardin, desde el estadio de quidditch hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, y no lo encuentro por ningun lado.

- No puede haber desaparecido, bueno, quiza si, con algun conjuro pero no puede hacer magia ni en el jardin ni en los pasillos, Percy, tal vez... tal vez esta dentro del castillo.

- N-no, yo lo busqué ahi.

- Buscaste en TODO el castillo?

- Bueno, me faltaron las mazmorras y la torres de las demas casas.

- Zlata, tu tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas...

Fred y George habian encontrado a Percy quien regresaba del jardin y se habian topado después con Ida y Katie que regresaban con Zlata. Percy y ella habian salido del comedor con el mismo objetivo: hablar con Oliver, pero ninguno de los dos lo habia encontrado. Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en Zlata que era la unica que podia explicar un poco lo que pasaba, Percy fue el unico que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ...qué ocurre entre Oliver y tu?

Zlata bajó la cabeza y se retorció las manos, el problema que al parecer habia empezado con la mas pequeña de las tonterias se habia vuelto inmenso. Su corazón se rehusaba a contarle a Percy y a los gemelos, se sentia realmente avergonzada y si se los decia a ellos se sentiria peor... pero ya no habia otra salida posible, tenia mucho miedo de que Oliver estuviera en peligro o haciendo algo de lo cual ella se sentiria todavia mas culpable. Su cabeza era mas que un torbellino... hace unos dias sentia que aborrecia a aquel chico pero ahora estaba extremadamente preocupada por él.

Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

- Yo... yo tuve la culpa de todo...

- Preocupados por el mas fracasado de los gryffindors?

Todos reconocieron la voz de Ceres, pero con la mano Percy les dijo que no voltearan y los condujo hacia a torre de Gryffindor donde entraron todos al dormitorio de las chicas (dónde seguramente nadie los buscaria, por lo menos a ellos).

- Por qué no nos dejaste responderle? – dijo casi rabiando Fred.

- Ya tuvimos bastantes problemas por hoy, Fred, ademas Ceres no es tan importante como lo que nos tiene que decir – respondió mirando a Zlata.

Al ver los ojos de Percy, el mejor amigo del ser que mas le preocupaba, Zlata recordó lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, tan claramente que casi podia oir la voz de Oliver de nuevo: "...has arruinado mi vida". Y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas.

- Tranquila, Zlata – dijo Katie y después dirigiéndose a Percy – no creo que sea necesario presionarla asi, Percy, después de todo lo mas importante es encontrar a Oliver.

- L-lo siento, Zlata, no queria hacerlo, pero... es que me esta matando de preocupación, conozco a Oliver desde hace 3 años, es muy tranquilo pero cuando esta molesto es capaz de cometer cualquier tonteria que se le ocurra...

- Esta bien... me lo merezco... yo tuve la culpa... – comenzó de nuevo.

Zlata les contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y como Oliver le habia contado todo lo que Dumbledore y McGonagall le habian dicho, después les mostró las dos hojas arrugadas que habia votado en el suelo... lo unico que no les dijo fueron las palabras que le retumbaban en la cabeza.

Cuando terminó, Fred y George se veian mutuamente atónitos al igual que Ida y Katie, Percy habia bajado la cabeza.

- Yo no quise provocar esto, de verdad, estoy igual de preocupada que ustedes.

- Pero... ahora qué vamos a hacer? – por fin habló George – no sabemos que haya hecho, a dónde se dirigió, cómo demonios vamos a encontrarlo? Porque tenemos que hacerlo antes de que alguien mas se entere y se arme un escandalo.

- Percy? tienes idea de dónde puede estar? – preguntó Ida.

- No... Oliver es muy impredecible cuando esta enojado... tal vez quiera... – Percy se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo - qué es eso?

Todos voltearon hacia donde él señalaba y vieron un resplandor plateado, Zlata reconoció la portada del libro que le habia mandado el señor Ollivander. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Katie tomó el libro, lo sacó de la cama y trató de abrirlo.

- AUCH!! – gritó mientras todos miraban los rayos que provocaba el triangulo impidiendo el abrirlo.

- Qué es eso? – dijo preocupado Fred.

- Eh... es mio – contestó Zlata – vino en un paquete que recibi esta mañana.

Zlata recordó lo que el señor Ollivander le decia en la carta, tomó su varita y pensó: "En el corazón esta la sabiduria, cree en ello y hazlo", sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió desde la mano hasta la oreja y oyó la voz de la varita. Todos miraban con expectación lo que estaba haciendo.

- _Aditum_

El triangulo brilló por ultima vez y el libro se abrió, los ojos parecian estar pegados a las paginas tratando de descubrir que habia en ellas, pero todas estaban vacias, nadie se atrevia a tocarlo porque los rayos aun eran fuertes. Zlata miró a todos, después tomó con mas fuerza la varita.

- _Secretum aperire_

Todos sintieron deseos de correr cuando hubo dicho el conjuro porque el libro se levantó, estaba volando, ahi, en medio del circulo que habian formado, sólo, sin que nadie hubiera pronunciado el hechizo de levitación, de pronto, un rayo de luz salió de en medio y cayó al piso, sin mas rayos, indefenso. Nadie dijo una palabra cuando Zlata lo tomó. Lo abrió en la primera de las hojas. Y por fin alguien abrió la boca.

- Son fotos... pero... no se mueven – dijo Ida.

- Son fotos muggles – dijo Zlata.

- Qué es, Zlata? Qué tiene que ver ese libro contigo? 

- N-no lo sé, George, el señor Ollivander me dijo que me ayudaria si me metia en problemas... 

- No creo que unas fotos muggles borrosas nos sirvan para encontrar a Oliver.

- Esperen – dijo Percy – qué hay en las fotos?

- Mmm.. parecen... parecen... unicornios? – dijo Katie acercandose temerosa al libro.

- Cómo pudieron los muggles retratar unicornios? – preguntó Fred.

- No creo que hayan sido muggles... por alguna razón los magos que los retrataron lo hicieron con camaras muggles. – dijo Ida.

Todos miraron las fotografias, eran extremadamente borrosas pero en varias se podian distinguir dos unicornios totalmente plateados, al parecer huyendo de algo.

Oliver tenia la desagradable sensación de que estaba perdido en el Bosque Prohibido... antes ya se habia introducido en él (algo que ni Percy sabia) pero nunca habia llegado tan lejos. La maleza verde y espesa estaba ya muy detras de él y ahora se encontraba en un claro del bosque, delante se veia otra extensión boscosa pero habia 4 caminos para escoger.

- Por qué me meti aqui? – se repetia una y otra vez, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar – soy un tonto, el campo de hipógrifos no esta tan lejos.

Durante el primer recorrido, habia decidido que liberaria a uno de los hipógrifos, algo que habia querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que, a su ver, justificaria el castigo de McGonagall. Se sabia el camino de memoria porque se habia hecho muy amigo de uno de ellos, Cratos, el cual no soportaba a ningun otro alumno, y lo iba a visitar a menudo. Pero habia algo raro en el bosque, se podia decir que los arboles se habian aliado para perderlo y ahora estaba ahi, sin saber que camino seguir.

Cada segundo se ponia mas nervioso, Dumbledore siempre les habia dicho que el bosque estaba lleno de animales peligrosos y mortales, jamas lo habia tomado muy en serio, hasta ese dia, que se sentia totalmente desamparado y a merced de cualquiera.

- Qué hago? – dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba su varita por dentro de la tunica – no hagas eso!! – exclamó al sentir un toque en la mano.

Sacó su varita y la tomó con fuerza entre sus dedos.

- Escucha, estamos en problemas... si, si, ya sé que es mi culpa, pero ayudame para poder volver al castillo.

La varita no hizo nada, ni un cosquilleo, como solia hacer siempre. Se quedó tiesa, como si en realidad no fuera una varita magica sino una de esas imitaciones que los muggles hacian. Oliver se preocupó mucho mas al ver que su mejor compañero no le respondia.

- Por favor, Baal, no me dejes sólo.

Entonces oyó un ruido extraño que venia de uno de los matorrales mas grandes, la varita empezó a darle toques y éste la soltó, tenia las manos agarrotadas, como si fueran de yeso seco. Muchos lazos salieron de entre el matorral y lo atraparon por la cintura.

- Baal!!!

Pero la varita no se movió.

- !No puedo creerlo!! Practicamente tu varita habla contigo y tu no nos lo habias dicho – replico Katie – pensé que éramos amigas.

- Lo lamento, no crei que fuera algo tan importante, pensé que a todos les pasaba.

- Zlata, si todos hablaramos con nuestra varita y ella nos dijera los hechizos correctos nadie reprobaria – corrigió George.

Zlata pensó que eso era bastante obvio pero antes no se le habia ocurrido. 

- Asi fue como pasaste el examen? – preguntó Percy.

- Si, mi varita me lo dijo todo... bueno, no todo – dijo dandose merito – la pregunta de pociones y la de sustancias magicas las supe sola.

- Esto si que es raro... – concluyó Fred.

Un ruido interrumpió su platica, era Ferry que estaba en la ventana, tocando con el pico. Todos fruncieron el entrecejo, no se habian percatado de que llovia y que el clima habia cambiado drasticamente desde el desayuno.

Zlata fue hasta la ventana y la abrió para dejar pasar a la lechuza que estaba totalmente empapada. Voló hasta colocarse en medio de ellos y se sacudió.

- Ferry!! Maldita sea, acabo de lavar mi tunica – gritó Ida.

Ferry no hizo caso de los gritos y voló de nuevo hasta Zlata, al posarse en su brazo, ella puedo sentir que la lechuza estaba temblando, pero no con un temblor de frio sino con temblor de miedo.

- Qué pasa, Ferry? Vamos, qué sucede?

La lechuza extendió por completo una de sus alas y dejó caer una varita y, al tocar el suelo, de ésta salió un papel sucio y arrugado . Zlata no se atrevió a recoger ni la varita ni el papel pero Percy se acercó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es magia de centauro – dijo y alzó el papel y la varita leyendo el primero.

- Dinos qué dice – se apresuró a decir Katie.

- Es de un centauro del Bosque Prohibido: Ronan!! – dijo muy exaltado – esta es la varita de Oliver, y dice que la encontró en un claro muy adentrado del bosque.

- QUÉ????????? – gritaron todos.

- Tenemos que ir por él!!! – dijo casi sin pensar Ida – quien sabe que le haya sucedido y sin la varita esta mas indefenso todavia!!

Nadie respondió pero todos salieron juntos del dormitorio de las chicas y atravesaron la sala comun, decididos a ir a rescatar a Oliver, pero al pasar el agujero de entrada se toparon de narices con la profesora McGonagall.

- Entren, tengo que hablar con todos.

Casi a rastras la profesora introdujo a los gemelos (que fueron los que mas pusieron resistencia) y detras de ella entraron los demas gryffindors. Habia un murmullo total, Percy se acercó a Robbie.

- Qué sucede? – le preguntó con mas nerviosismo que el que se veia en su amigo.

- No lo sé, Dumbledore recibió una lechuza y de inmediato ordenó que todos subieran a sus torres y que los jefes de cada casa nos encontraran aqui.

Percy dirigió una mirada a los demas que también habian oido lo que Robbie habia dicho y todos se sintieron mucho mas desesperados.

- Supongo que habran notado que el colegio recibió noticias de ultimo momento, lamentablemente no puedo decirles con certeza lo que sucede, pero debo decirles que si antes el Bosque estaba prohibido ahora esa prohibición se convierte en seguridad de expulsión si se acercan si quiera a él...

Los alumnos pusieron cara de extrañeza y se miraban unos a otros con interrogación.

- Les repito que no puedo decirles con firmeza cual es el motivo, pero el director ha tomado esa decisión de inmediato, asi que no se arriesguen.

Sin decir mas, la profesora salió de la torre. Katie hizo una seña a sus amigos indicandoles que salieran también. Cuando ya estaban afuera, se percató que nadie estuviera cerca como para escucharles, también hizo un silbido para asegurarse que ni la señora Norris ni Filch  estaban por ahi.

- No podemos quedarnos sin ir por Oliver – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Si, podrian expulsarlo si lo encuentran cerca del Bosque Prohibido – repuso Ida.

- Quién esta pensando en la expulsión?! – contestó Katie con un tono mas preocupado y haciendo una ademan con la mano para descartar la idea – El bosque siempre ha estado prohibido pero deben haber descubierto algo mas horrible dentro de él como para que ni siquiera podamos acercarnos.

- Es cierto – confirmó George – Hay algo muy malo dentro de ese bosque ahora y Oliver esta sólo ahi adentro.

Zlata sintió que su corazón latia sin control de una manera dolorosa... extraña... no era normal que se preocupara asi por Oliver... seria que el rechazo que antes sentia por él se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa?.

NOTAS:

Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, quiero disculparme por si algunos creen que voy un poco lenta con el romance de estos dos pero un verdadero amor no se genera de la noche a la mañana, ademas el de Oliver y Zlata es algo especial.

Kali: si, es cierto, los elfos domésticos se hacen cargo de la limpieza de Hogwarts pero, bueno, este era un castigo de Snape, ya sabes de esos que tienen resacas en el cuerpo.

Avances del próximo capitulo en mi profile.


	10. Capitulo X: Baal y Zaily.

Nota- Ainaeriniel: Lo que dice aqui deberia estar en el anterior pero decidi separarlos para darle mas importancia a los sentimientos de Oliver y Zlata que se generan. Por esto, este y el anterior capitulo son un poco mas cortos.

CAPITULO X: Baal y Zaily.

Oliver sintió que estaba acostado sobre un piso humedo, con las manos atadas por una especie de ramas flexibles y pegajosas, tenia los ojos vendados pero podia oler perfectamente que estaba rodeado de plantas y oia la caida de agua muy cerca. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber sido atrapado por unos lazos verdes que habian salido de un matorral, uno de ellos le tapó la boca después de gritar : Baal!!, y al recibir el olor que provenia de ese lazo habia sentido que no podia respirar y se habia desmayado.

Ahora tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguramente alguien lo habia golpeado porque también se sentia adolorido, pero la parte que mas le dolia era el corazón, sentia que Baal, su varita, lo habia traicionado, pero por qué?, desde que estaban juntos nunca habia pasado eso.

Recordaba muy bien, ese dia, el señor Ollivander le habia dicho que era una varita muy especial, que la cuidara bien y él, porque ademas le habia dicho que era una varita con pelos de unicornio macho, lo cuidaria también. Entonces por qué no habia hecho nada para ayudarlo contra esas... cosas.

Trató de incorporarse y encontró una pared, aparentemente hecha también con esas ramas pegajosas, apoyó su espalda contra ella... por qué estaba ahi?. Entonces entre el ruido de agua cayendo pudo oir unos pasos, alguien se acercaba a él, se puso algo nervioso, pensó que tal vez no se acercaria mucho si no se movia. De pronto dejó de oir los pasos pero una mano fria como la nieve le levantó la cara y él sintió que una mirada igual de fria estaba sobre de él.

- Dime dónde esta y te dejaré ir.

La voz que Oliver oyó definitivamente no era humana, aunque las manos si lo eran, le heló hasta los huesos, era como oir al viento entre las rocas pero mucho mas rasposa y, si le pidieran su opinión, maligna. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: era una voz femenina.

- N-no s-se d-de q-quien… - trató de responder.

- Claro que lo sabes!! – la mano le votó la cara contra el piso – sé que son amigos, pero te traicionó, a que si?... esta es tu oportunidad de vengarte.

- B-Baal? – dijo Oliver con un hilo de voz.

- Verdad que sabes de quién te hablo?

Baal? Para que queria esa... mujer a su varita? Oliver pensó por un momento, en realidad no sabia por qué la varita no habia reaccionado, tal vez no habia sido por traición sino para ir ayudarlo, no, no podia decirle a esa cosa nada. Se quedó callado, con temor de que pudiera matarlo, después de todo estaba totalmente indefenso y nadie sabia que estaba alli.

- No quieres decir nada? – la mujer se rio macabramente – no importa, cuando estés delirando de hambre me lo diras.

Oliver oyó como se retiraba, tenia razón, si nadie se enteraba de que él estaba ahi... moriria no sólo de hambre sino de frio o en manos de esa mujer.

Los gemelos habian tenido una idea: ellos distraerian a McGonagall, harian que los castigaran incluso hasta llegar con Dumbledore mientras Ida (que era la que menos intención tenia de meterse en problemas) se quedaria en la torre para disimular el que no estaban. La misión de rescatar a Oliver estaria practicamente en manos de Zlata, Percy y Katie, pero antes de ir al Bosque Prohibido, dirian en frente de Peeves que algunos alumnos estaban tramando algo en contra de la señora Norris en el salón de Astronomia para que él fuera por Filch y asi también mantenerlos a los dos ocupados.

El plan lo realizarian esa misma noche. Todos estaban sumamente nerviosos, Percy decidió que también llevarian consigo la varita de Oliver.

Los primeros en salir de la torre fueron los gemelos quienes se dirigieron a uno de los pasadizos que conocian y que llegaba directo a la mazmorra donde tomaban Pociones, se miraron mutuamente, tomaron aire y apuntaron con su varita hacia los frascos mas asquerosos.

- _Globus rebellis_ – pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

De ambas varitas surgieron dos pelotas negras de medida mediana con un par de ojos cada una, voltearon hacia los gemelos y pusieron mirada maliciosa, inmediatamente después empezaron a estrellarse contra todo lo que pudieran romper, incluyendo los frascos y los calderos. George corrió hacia la puerta pero en ese momento una de las bolas lo golpeó y cayó al suelo.

- George, George!! estas bien? – le gritó Fred desde debajo de una mesa – ven, aqui estaremos a salvo mientras llegan.

George no lo pensó dos veces y fue con su hermano. Minutos después la profesora McGonagall lograba controlar a la segunda de esas bolas endemoniadas y les ponia la peor de las regañizas a los gemelos conduciéndolos a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Percy tenia lo oreja pegada al retrato de la señora gorda y de pronto oyó la tos de Fred, esa era la señal, esperaron a que pasaran.

- Bueno, ya es hora, no? – preguntó Ida – estaré al pendiente hasta que regresen.

- Deséanos suerte – se despidieron todos.

En realidad no supieron como lograron que Peeves oyera su historia ni como llegaron a los limites del bosque, porque todo lo hicieron lo mas rapido que pudieron. Zlata hizo un silbido y de entre las ramas de un arbol surgió Ferry.

- Lo hiciste? – le preguntó.

La lechuza asintió e hizo un ulular discreto, entonces en uno de los caminos apareció la silueta de Ronan, el centauro.

- No deberian venir, el bosque es ahora mas peligroso que antes.

- Es nuestro amigo, no lo podemos abandonar asi.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a ayudarles, tendran que encontrarlo solos, no quiero ser responsable de su muerte.

Dicho esto, el centauro galopó hacia las profundidades del bosque dejando a los cuatro molestos y sin saber qué hacer.

- No contabamos con esto – dijo preocupado Percy.

- Exacto, sin su ayuda nos va a tomar mucho mas tiempo encontrarlo – confirmó Katie.

Zlata no hablaba, estaba como en otro mundo... en realidad su cabeza estaba con Oliver, cada vez sentia que lo queria mas, nunca se habia acercado mas al Bosque Prohibido desde que estaba en Hogwarts porque le tenia miedo pero ahora el solo pensar que él estaba ahi adentro, en peligro, le daba la fuerza necesaria para también entrar.

- Yo iré primero – dijo decididamente.

Percy y Katie la miraron con sorpresa.

- Sera lo mejor – continuó – la varita me dira lo que debo hacer si algo nos ataca.

Los dos asintieron y la siguieron bosque adentro.

Los minutos se le hacian eternos con los ojos vendados... en realidad se le hacian eternos por lo que pasaba en su cabeza, estaba en peligro mortal, lo sabia, no tenia idea de quien era esa mujer ni porque buscaba su varita, pero lo tenia a él y estaba seguro de que no dudaria en matarlo si no le servia... y aun asi no podia dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora que estaba ahi, tirado en el suelo humedo, en peligro de morir en cualquier momento, le parecia que el recordar la pelea de la noche anterior se hacia mas doloroso. Ya no estaba molesto, se sentia triste, hubiera deseado haber hecho las paces... a ella le afectaria igual? Esperaba que si, porque si salia de esto...

En su mente se dibujó la primera vez que la habia visto: en la dulceria del callejón Diagon, cuando las dos pinzas chocaron la volteó a ver directo a los ojos, no sabia bien que le habia sucedido pero su corazón habia empezado a latir mas fuerte que nunca. Algo le decia que esa chica seria especial en su vida, precisamente por eso se negaba a creer que ahora estuvieran peleados. 

Después cuando supo que iba a Hogwarts, se habia sentido inexplicablemente feliz, tanto que el mismo Percy lo habia notado, y el momento en que se dio cuenta que lo habia arruinado todo con una estupida pepa... Qué era lo que realmente sentia por ella? Ya tenia varias horas pensandolo, todas las horas que tenia despierto con los ojos vendados, la pregunta le daba vueltas y vueltas, y ahora podia sentir la emoción que le provocaba el sólo pensar su nombre: Zlata... no habia duda, la queria.

Estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido, en ese momento saldria corriendo a buscarla y se lo diria, no le importaba lo que ella hubiera dicho o si lo hubiera rechazado, porque de pronto, todo estaba claro para él.

- En qué estas pensando, humano asqueroso? – oyó de pronto la misma escalofriante voz pero no respondió – déjame ver.

La mano fria le tocó de nuevo la cara y se la levantó, un dedo tocó su nariz y su mejilla.

- Estas llorando? – dijo de nuevo en tono burlón – adivino, no lloras porque voy a matarte, lloras por alguien, a que si?, los humanos son muy tontos para diferenciar cada lagrima pero yo si las reconozco.

Oliver se extrañó ante ese comentario, no habia sentido salir sus lagrimas mientras pensaba, pero ella tenia razón, no lloraba por su próxima muerte.

- Deberias decirme dónde esta... podrias regresar con esa persona.

- N-no confió en ti – por fin habló.

- Te lo prometo, si me dices dónde esta Baal te dejaré ir... incluso te guiaré hasta la salida del bosque... vamos, no seas tonto, dimelo... imagina como te sentiras al verla... podras arreglarlo todo... sólo te pido la varita... sólo la varita.

Tal vez esa era la solución, decirselo y ya... espera cómo sabia que tenia que arreglar algo con Zlata? Sólo en las artes oscuras se aprendia a leer el pensamiento, de inmediato descartó la idea de decirle algo sobre Baal.

- Que estupido eres, Oliver Wood!!

Oliver sintió que unos brazos helados lo alzaban en el aire y lo tiraban de nuevo con brusquedad. Después se sintió sólo de nuevo.

Zlata habia logrado llegar a un claro del bosque seguida por Percy y Katie. Algo le decia que ese era el claro donde Oliver habia desaparecido pero no veia nada que la ayudara a decidir  qué camino seguir. Su varita habia dejado de hablarle.

- AUCH!! – gritó de pronto Percy.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Katie.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Percy que con desesperación sacaba la varita de Oliver de su tunica y la tiraba al suelo.

- Esta caliente y me estaba dando toques – respondió exaltado.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la varita, quien se quedó quieta unos instantes para después volar sola a las manos de Zlata.

- Esto es escalofriante – dijo Katie – parece como si esas varitas tuvieran vida propia.

Zlata vio con detenimiento las dos varitas que habia en sus manos estaban notablemente calientes y ella empezó a sentir aquél extraño cansancio, aumentó y aumentó y aumentó... no pudo mas y cayó al suelo.

- Estas de nuevo mal? – le preguntó Katie.

- Q-que le pasa? – dijo Percy.

- Son unos cansancios muy extraños, le dan continuamente.

- Cansancios?

- Si, se pone realmente mal.

- Desde cuando te dan, Zlata? – preguntó intrigado Percy hincandose junto a ella.

- D-desde que entré en Hogwarts.

Percy abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Tosió y se sentó en el suelo, aun con expresión de asombro.

- Qué pasa, Percy? – le preguntó Katie.

- Es que... esto... esto cada vez se pone mas raro...

- Por qué?

- Al iniciar este año, casi desde el primer dia... a... a Oliver también le daban esos cansancios.

Katie se sorprendió muchisimo al oir eso y también cayó al suelo. Zlata hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

- S-son las varitas, estoy casi segura.

- Las varitas?, pero... por qué – preguntó Katie.

Zlata no respondió simplemente tomó las dos varitas, las sujetó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- La sabiduria esta en el corazón, cree en ello y hazlo – el cosquilleo provino de las dos varitas – _Unicornis nitidus_.

Las dos varitas salieron de sus manos y se elevaron hacia el cielo, explotaron y dos lucecitas plateadas bajaron de nuevo y se convirtieron en dos hermosos unicornios semitransparentes, con un filo dorado que los delineaba,  repentinamente las fuerzas volvieron al cuerpo de Zlata y se incorporó. Katie tenia la boca abierta y Percy no podia ni moverse de la impresión.

Zlata se acercó a los unicornios, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y dejó que ella pusiera una mano debajo de su cuerno. El cosquilleo que antes sentia con su varita ahora provenia de ese precioso animal, la voz ahora era mas clara: "Soy Zaily, él es Baal". Miró al otro unicornio, parecia mas fornido y mucho mas serio que el que tenia en frente, "Sabemos dónde esta Oliver, monta en él". Volteó a ver a Percy y Katie, no sabia si tendria la fuerza para ir ella sola, "la tendras". Zlata recordó a Oliver y sin pensarlo mas montó a Baal.

- Qué crees que estas haciendo?! – le gritó Katie.

- Voy por Oliver – respondió decidida.

- QUE??? No iras sin nosotros.

- Si iré, Percy, iré con ellos – dijo señalando a los unicornios.

- Y que se supone que haremos nosotros?

- Ustedes... sera mejor que regresen al castillo y... si no regresamos antes del lunes... avisen a Dumbledore – los dos la miraron con visible preocupación – regresaré con él, lo prometo – y desapareció entre los espesos matorrales del bosque.

NOTAS: 

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aqui van las respuestas a los reviews:

May Potter: que bueno que te gustó, desde ahora seguiré tu consejo, contestaré a los reviews aqui.

Arwen-chang: en realidad lo que realmente pasó o pasa en el bosque se ira descubriendo a través de los siguientes capitulos, aqui ya les doy pistas importantes.

Nariko: eres la que mas ejerce presión!! Jeje, no es cierto me agrada que me presionen!! Bueno pues si, el romance entre esos dos tiene que ser bonito bonito, pero bueno, no se pueden quejar en este capitulo Oliver ya aceptó que siente algo por ella y Zlata ... por ahi va también.

Anna: mmmm... pues no sé, no puedo asegurar que Oliver saldra completo... es broma!! Pero de verdad no puedo asegurar nada.


	11. Capitulo XI: El rescate.

Nota- Ainaeriniel: Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los demas. Un consejo: si no entendieron de quien se trata (cuando piensan principalmente) vuelvan a leerlo, porque sino las confusiones pueden llegar. Cualquier pregunta, en los reviews, por favor.

CAPITULO XI: El rescate.

Cuando Percy y Katie lograron llegar a las puertas del castillo no les costó trabajo entrar desapercibidos a él porque todos los alumnos estaban despiertos, alborotados por muchas cosas, una de ellas era que la noticia de los gemelos se habia esparcido por todos lados y realmente los gryffindors estaban preocupados por ellos porque ya llevaban 4 horas en la oficina de Dumbledore. A Percy no le gustó nada oir eso, sus hermanos iban en primero y un problema como ese en su expediente no se veria muy bien que digamos, sus padres los matarian cuando se enteraran y él, por supuesto, se sentia culpable, después de todo, por su mejor amigo estaban haciéndolo todo.

La otra cosa de la que los alumnos hablaban era la que menos deseaban oir: la desaparición de Oliver. Oliver y Percy compartian el cuarto con Robbie, Iker y Zadub, un muchacho que no hablaba con nadie. Rob habia notado que Oliver no aparecia desde el desayuno pero el que realmente le preocupaba era Iker quien se sentia culpable porque a él lo habian puesto en su lugar en el equipo, al sentirse tan mal fue con Charlie para avisarle y desde ahi todo el mundo se habia enterado. Ida les explicó que trató de inventar que Oliver habia estado con ellos toda la tarde pero Robbie no le creyó porque sabia lo mal que se llevaba con Zlata.

- Esto cada vez se complica mas, en cuanto McGonagall salga del despacho de Dumbledore, no sólo tendremos que apoyar a los gemelos sino que tendremos también que explicar algo sobre Oliver y peor, sobre Zlata – dijo con pesimismo Katie tirandose en un sillón de la sala comun.

- Esperen, esperen, esperen... dónde esta Zlata? – preguntó Ida percatandose de que faltaba alguien.

- Se quedó en el bosque – respondió Percy.

- QUE? la dejaron sola en el bosque? estan dementes o qué? en qué estaban pensando?

- Ella lo pidió Ida, ademas no esta sola esta con unos unicornios que salieron de la varita de Oliver y la de ella.

- Unicornios? de qué estan hablando?

Katie y Percy le contaron todo lo que habian pasado desde que salieron de la torre. Ida definitivamente no lo podia creer, nunca pensó que Zlata tuviera tantos secretos pero lo que menos creia era que fueran casi los mismos que Oliver.

- E-esto es a-asombroso

- Es lo mismo que pensamos nosotros – afirmó Katie.

- Por eso accedimos a dejarla sola – dijo Percy – hay algo mas grande que ellos mismos detras de todo esto.

- Pero que podemos hacer mientras para ayudar? – preguntó recuperandose de la impresión.

- Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que atrapó a Oliver, porque ahora si, no me queda duda, él esta prisionero en algun lugar del bosque.

- Pero... cómo vamos a hacer eso?

- No es obvio? – continuó Percy – los unicornios tienen que darnos pistas, dónde mas hemos visto unicornios?

- ... el libro – dijo anonadada Katie.

- Exacto!!, ahora, los unicornios salieron de las varitas... casi puedo jurar que quien le mando ese libro a Zlata es alguien que nosotros conocemos también.

Katie e Ida se miraron mutuamente sorprendidas.

- El señor Ollivander!!

Mientras Baal galopaba mas y mas adentro del bosque, Zlata sentia que su corazón se encogia un poco mas con cada paso que daba. Por qué tenia que ser él? Durante años, todos los que la conocian habian dicho que debia estar enferma porque cada muchacho que veia le gustaba, no habia excepciones, pero desde que estaba en Hogwarts... era todo muy diferente, estaba segura de que si alguien (ademas de Ana) se enterara, diria que ahora era irreconocible, habia aprendido a ver a los hombres como amigos algo como lo que ahora sentia por Percy y los gemelos, pero Oliver... era totalmente diferente, no sentia amistad por él, o un simple cariño, cuando desapareció habia confundido ese sentimiento con preocupación y culpabilidad pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo queria... o no? Estaba realmente confundida, como nunca lo habia estado.

- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, tengo que verlo, tengo que verlo para aclarar todo – se repetia mientras galopaba en un sendero cada vez mas oscuro y siniestro.

De pronto Baal detuvo la marcha y volteo hacia atras, donde llegaba Zaily. Zlata desmontó y miró alrededor, ese lugar ya no se parecia a nada que hubiera visto en el bosque, todo el piso estaba humedo y resbaloso, las plantas eran desagradables y tenian unas ramas pegajosas, flexibles pero muy fuertes. Volteó de nuevo hacia los unicornios... sonrio al verlos. Zaily se habia acercado a Baal y parecian estar haciéndose cariños juntando sus dos cabezas. Entonces miró fijamente a los ojos de ambos, sus miradas no parecian de animales, parecian estar hablandose con sólo verse.

Un ruido de pasos la hizo salir de su meditación. Baal se separó rapidamente de Zaily y entre los dos dieron empujones a Zlata para que se metiera entre los arbustos, ellos fueron detras, cuando estuvieron ocultos, Zaily tomó con sus dientes la capucha de la tunica de Zlata y le cubrió la cabeza.

Zlata jamas olvidaria lo que vio esa noche, una figura aparentemente humana venia por el sendero, también iba cubierta con una capa pero de un color verde oscuro, no se le veia nada del cuerpo pero cuando levantó la cabeza, en el hueco de la capucha pudo ver dos ojos azules siniestros, después desapareció entre unas ramas especialmente grotescas.

Baal hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Zlata lo interpretó como una orden para que se acercase a donde la figura habia desaparecido. Lo hizo. Al principio no vio nada pero conforme fue agudizando la vista pudo ver que entre las ramas salian unos rayos de luz plateada, se acercó mas, la luz no era cegadora pero como habia pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad del bosque no distinguió formas. De pronto oyó una voz que le resultó demasiado familiar.

- No, no! es mi amigo, no voy a traicionarlo!

Era Oliver, no habia duda, su corazón dio un vuelco, cómo iba a sacarlo de ahi?, era una misión extremadamente dificil, no sabia que era esa cosa y aunque lo supiera qué podia hacer para pelear contra ella y rescatarlo? Los unicornios se habia acercado con ella y Zaily parecia mas preocupada que Baal, continuamente hacia movimientos con su cabeza y su pata como si no estuviera de acuerdo con algo. Baal la miró severamente hasta que fue con Zlata y le acercó la cabeza. Ella puso la mano donde antes, "entraremos juntos". Entrar? Zlata no estaba segura de querer entrar ahi... pero lo haria, asintió con la cabeza.

Baal cruzó de nuevo el sendero, miró desde el otro lado la "puerta" de ramas viscosas y corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que el unicornio entrara, Zlata pudo oir que adentro Oliver gritaba de dolor, algo horrible le deberia estar haciendo esa cosa, subió las manos para taparse los oidos, de pronto, BUM! , una luz plateada iluminó todo cuanto podia ver. Se cegó por un momento pero obligó a sus ojos para abrirse, no podia perder el tiempo. Entonces deseó que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas porque la cosa mas horrible que hubiera visto jamas, estaba frente a ella, mirandola con unos grandes ojos azules. Era una especie de... mujer, si tenia figura de mujer pero tenia deforme la cara y las manos (que era lo unico que podia verle) como si estuvieran envueltas en las ramas humedas y viscosas y lo unico que tuviera libre fueran los ojos. Su piel era de un verde asqueroso y de ella emanaba un liquido extraño. Se quedó inmóvil al ver aquello pero Zaily la hizo reaccionar con un relinchido. Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha donde descubrió un chorro de agua casi seco. Entonces miró al piso... ahi estaba, tirado, exhausto, amarrado y con los ojos vendados, estaba totalmente mojado, sin duda debia haber estado todo el tiempo en el piso, corrió hacia él pero una rama que provenia de la mujer la detuvo y la tiró en el suelo, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba aturdido, esos lazos eran demasiado fuertes y frios hasta el extremo.

- No se atrevan a acercase a él!! – gritó la mujer con una voz de viento rasposo.

Todos se quedaron quietos.

- Baal y Zaily... pero cómo demonios estan aqui los dos?... yo... yo estaba segura de que tu nunca saldrias, – dijo dirigiéndose a Zaily – maldita, maldita seas, maldita seas mil veces!!!

La mujer se abalanzó contra Zaily pero Baal se interpuso entre las dos.

- Tu!! Sigues defendiéndola, maldito seas entonces también – tomó un suspiro grandisimo y cambio el tono de voz de uno enérgico y horrible a uno triste y melancólico – yo pensaba liberarte, Baal, por eso te buscaba, porque pensé que después de todos estos años al fin lo habias admitido, al fin lo comprendias...  pero veo que no.

La mujer se acercó a Oliver.

- Ya ves como tu amigo no quiere ayudarte?

Baal dio un relinchido en protesta.

- Lo aprecias verdad, Baal? – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a los unicornios - , qué lastima, porque como tu no quieres comprender... el tendra que morir!!!

En un movimiento rapido, extendió su mano y de ella salió un lazo para enredarse alrededor del cuello de Oliver, lo estaba asfixiando!!. Zlata no dudó ni un segundo, se abalanzó contra aquél lazo, tenia que liberarlo de alguna forma, no importaba como y sin pensarlo lo mordió. La mujer dio un aullido de dolor pero no pudo atacarla porque los unicornios le propinaban golpes con sus patas.

- No van a vencer a Hydra, no pueden vencerme.

Zlata corrió hasta donde estaba Oliver, estaba totalmente inconsciente, no reaccionaba con nada, le quitó las ramas de las manos y de los ojos, "Oliver, Oliver, por favor!" y dejó escapar una lagrima que se limpió apresuradamente cuando Zaily llegó y con movimientos suaves logró montarlo en su lomo. El unicornio le hizo señas para que ella también montara, asi lo hizo y lo ultimo que vio de ese terrible lugar fue a Baal que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de Hydra.

Katie, Percy e Ida esperaban con impaciencia alguna respuesta a la lechuza que habian mandado al señor Ollivander, pero era ya la tarde-noche del domingo y nada.

Los gemelos habian estado recluidos desde la noche anterior y McGonagall no les habia querido decir cual habia sido su castigo.

- Deberias sentirte avergonzado por ellos, Percy Weasley.

Fue lo unico que les dijo. Percy por su parte estaba mas tranquilo, por lo menos no los habian expulsado y eso era lo que realmente lo habia preocupado.  Era ya la hora de la cena y todos estaban en el comedor, en medio de murmullos, entraron también los gemelos en compañia de Dumbledore. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a comer en medio de las miradas de los demas. Ida los miró con angustia porque traian unas caras de tristeza inmensas, entonces Fred miró a George y George miró a los demas, revisó que nadie los viera mas que ellos, sonrió y les guiñó un ojo, acto seguido puso de nuevo su cara de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Dumbledore se paró de la mesa de profesores y pidió la atención de todos.

- Creo que saben bien lo que ocurre... – miró de soslayo a los gemelos, Percy y las chicas – dos gryffindors estan desaparecidos y tememos que algo les haya sucedido dentro del bosque, Hagrid ya recorrió los limites conocidos y no los encuentra por ningun lado.

Se oyó un gemido ahogado general en la mesa. Katie pudo ver que la profesora McGonagall soltaba una lagrimita.

- ... por otra parte, tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarlos, asi que les pido que si alguno de ustedes sabe algo, venga y nos lo diga, es muy importante, los dos pueden estar en peligro mortal.

Al terminar, bajó los escalones y salió con paso preocupado. Los amigos se miraron entre si y finalmente Percy les dijo, con la mirada, que salieran.

- No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo cayados, me rehuso – fue Ida la primera en decir.

- Zlata dijo que nos esperaramos hasta el lunes.

- Percy!! No lo entiendes o qué? – apoyó Katie a Ida – no sabemos que sucedió después de los unicornios, tal vez Zlata ni siquiera llegó con Oliver o si ya esta con él quien sabe qué se hayan encontrado... yo estoy de acuerdo con Ida, tenemos que hablar.

- Qué unicornios? qué pasó? – dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarles, vamos a la torre – respondió Percy.

Después de oir todo lo que habia pasado mientras ellos reparaban cada poción estropeada (y la probaban para comprobar que estaba bien hecha), los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo con Ida y Katie, tenian que avisarle a Dumbledore.

- Esta bien – por fin dijo Percy.

- Cuando se lo diremos? – preguntó Ida.

- Yo diria que... vallamos ahora mismo.

- Fred, ustedes ya no pueden meterse mas en problemas.

- Percy!! No vamos a dejarlos solos, tendras que amarrarnos si quieres que nos quedemos aqui sin hacer nada.

- Vamos, Percy, ellos son parte importante del equipo – ayudó Katie.

Al fin de cuentas, Percy aceptó no sin antes advertirles que si algo pasaba ellos regresaria a la torre de inmediato.

Llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall y tocaron.

- Adelante – se oyó la respuesta de adentro.

- Profesora, queremos hablar con usted – dijo asomando la cabeza Percy.

- Claro, pasen, pasen – al ver a los gemelos, la profesora puso una mirada mas severa - qué es lo que quieren decirme? no sera otra travesura de los gemelos Weasley, verdad?

- N-no, no profesora... es... es – Ida no se atrevia a decirlo.

- Sobre Oliver y Zlata – por fin dijo Katie.

Al oir esos nombres, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del despacho, se recargó en su escritorio justo en frente de ellos.

- Vamos, diganme lo que saben, el profesor Dumbledore queria darles tiempo a que vinieran por ustedes mismos pero debo confesar que yo estaba a punto de obligarlos a hablar.

- Cómo? Ustedes sabian algo? – preguntó intrigado George.

- Señor Weasley, no pasa nada en Hogwarts que nosotros no sepamos.

Todos se miraron con caras de asombro.

- Entonces, sabe que pudo haber atrapado a Oliver? 

- Temo que si, Katie... muchachos... estamos muy preocupados, hace dos dias recibimos noticias de que... un ser detestable habia vuelto a presentarse en los alrededores del castillo, el Ministerio de Magia esta seguro de que se oculta en el Bosque Prohibido. Cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición de Oliver, mandamos a Hagrid para que lo buscara en los terrenos ya explorados... pero no lo encontró, debe encontrarse en la parte mas profunda y no hay nadie que se atreva a ir ahi.

- Si hay alguien... – dijo Percy bajando la cabeza y tomando aire – Zlata.

- Quiere usted decir que la señorita D'Piedre fue tras Oliver? – la profesora abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo - Pero qué insensatez! El profesor Dumbledore pensó que también habia sido atacada.

McGonagall se paseó visiblemente alterada por la habitación, llevandose las manos a la cabeza continuamente. Katie le dio una patada a Percy, tenia que continuar, debia decirle lo que realmente habia pasado.

- No fue sola, profesora.

- QUE? Hay otro estudiante en el bosque?

- No, no, es que... es que sucedió algo muy extraño cuando estabamos con ella...

En ese momento, todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes: Percy se tapó la boca con las manos, Katie dio un gemido de terror, Ida abrió los ojos grandisimos, George se rió de nervios, Fred movió la cabeza diciendo "no" y la profesora McGonagall se enervó.

- Estuvieron en el bosque con ella!!! Ustedes también se atrevieron a desobedecerme!! No puedo creer que alumnos de Gryffindor sean tan insolentes y malcriados. Lo planearon todo, no es cierto?... claro, ahora comprendo porque los señores Fred y Geore Weasley hicieron semejante cosa a la mitad de la noche!!

- Perdónenos profesora, todo lo hicimos por encontrar a Oliver, estabamos igual o mas preocupados que ustedes.

- Señorita Dordoroc, eso no es justificación!! En lugar de planear semejante tonteria deberian haber ido con nosotros, decirnos lo que estaba pasando.

Todos se quedaron quietos y nadie dijo una palabra mientras se dirigian al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Zaily se detuvo cerca de un roble y obligó a Zlata a bajar de su lomo.

- Q-qué haces? No! Vamos, Zaily, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al castillo.

El unicornio negó con la cabeza, Zlata puso de nuevo la mano en su frente baja. "debes descansar y él también".

- Pero... si muere?, se ve muy débil – notó que su voz estaba apagada.

"No morira, pero tu mordiste a Hydra, eso es muy peligroso". Zlata hizo lo que Zaily le pedia y entre las dos desmontaron a Oliver que seguia inconsciente. Se quitó la capa del uniforme, lo cubrió con ella y se sentó su lado. En cuanto su piel tocó el pasto se sintió muy cansada y sedienta hasta morir. Casi sin sentir dejó escapar un suspiro y un gemido, seguia preocupada, que horrible sed tenia... que hermoso se veia ahi, dormido, aun tenia los golpes y las ramas de los ojos debieron haber estado muy apretadas porque le habian lastimado también, sus cabellos seguian humedos y su respiración era dificultada... esa sed era insoportable... se acercó un poco para acomodarle mejor la capa y al estar tan cerca de él, le besó la frente. "lo quieres, Zlata?", oyó una vocecita un poco baja.

- Zaily, cómo puedo oirte si no te estoy tocando? – dijo sorprendida.

- "Has abierto tu corazón, por eso puedes escucharme".

- Abierto mi corazón? Antes no lo tenia asi?

- "No"

- Pero cómo?

El unicornio no dijo mas.

- Tengo mucha... sed – dijo recostandose en el pasto y cerrando los ojos.

- "No!, no te recuestes asi"

- Que pasa? Estoy muy cansada, me dijiste que descansara.

- "Levantate, rapido" – el unicornio la empujaba para que se incorporara.

- No... no puedo... ya no puedo...

Zlata cerró de nuevo los ojos y en la oscuridad vio dos ojos azules y una luz lejana que se acercaba aprisa, ya no sentia los golpecitos de Zaily ni a Oliver recostado al lado, el cuerpo se le dormia poco a poco... ese sopor, de nuevo, qué estaba pasando?... se asustó, trató de abrir los ojos pero no podia, un inmenso dolor de cabeza la dominó por completo... la luz ya estaba ahi, la envolvia por completo, se la llevaba del bosque... "No, no, tengo que llevar a Oliver al castillo, déjame, no!!", el dolor de la cabeza se propagó por todo su cuerpo... "Zaily, salva a Oliver, salvalo a él!!". Y ya no supo mas.

- Tenemos que organizarnos para que todo salga bien, ustedes tienen que venir con nosotros puesto que son los unicos que saben qué camino tomar, porque lo recuerdan, verdad?

Percy miró a Katie, quien se veia igual de indecisa que él, sabian bien que camino habian seguido pero aquella noche les habia parecido extraña, cuando regresaban al camino Katie le habia comentado a Percy algo que a él también lo inquietaba: los arboles parecian tener ojos que los observaban y cuando no los miraban cambiaban de lugar para perder el camino entre la maleza.

- Lo intentaremos, profesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore les dirigió una mirada esperanzadora pero al mismo tiempo severa. Ida apretó la mano de Katie, acercandose a su oido.

- Nunca lo habia visto asi, parece que podria matarnos si no recuerdan el camino.

Katie sólo asintió con la cabeza. Toda la escuela estaba ahi, en el Gran Comedor, esperando que se tomara una decisión ante tan desesperante situación, algunas alumnas de ravenclaw y hufflepuff derramaban lagrimas silenciosas, pero los que se veian insensibles ante cualquier  cosa que sucediera eran los slytherins. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de eso y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de dicha casa, los riñó.

- Señor, Flint, si no puede mantener el silencio y el respeto que se merecen sus compañeros extraviados, sera mejor que se retire.

Todo el colegio se quedó mudo, incluyendo a los maestros, el director nunca habia regañado a un alumno en frente de los demas. Percy no pudo evitarlo y sonrió disimuladamente pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio con cara de desaprobación y dejó de hacerlo.

Entonces entró Hagrid.

- Señor, esta todo listo, los magos del Ministerio esperan en los limites del bosque.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Del salón salieron los implicados, y algunos profesores. La misión daba inicio, regresarian con los estudiantes perdidos... ya fuera vivos o muertos.

Un liquido refrescante corria por sus labios, que confortante era, su mente se despejaba rapido, ya no sentia el sopor de aquella luz azul que habia visto, ahora podia sentir el aire, estaba mas relajada, el dolor habia desaparecido. Lo mas probable era que ahora si pudiera abrir los ojos pero no queria hacerlo... tal vez estaba muerta y eso era el cielo... porque infierno no era, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Sintió que algo del "liquido refrescante" se derramaba mas alla de sus labios y los movió un poco para no dejarlo caer.

- Zlata... Zlata, estas despierta?

Quién le hablaba? No podia reconocer esa voz, era mejor no responder, aun no se sentia del todo bien y disfrutaba la caida de ese increible liquido en su boca.

- Vamos, Zlata, despierta ya, no me dejes sólo...

No me dejes sólo? A quien habia dejado sólo?... Oliver! Abrió los ojos y vio el brillo del sol que atravesaba las ramas de los arboles, era temprano, de eso no habia duda, se tocó la cara y tomando aire, logró incorporarse.

- Despertaste! 

Agudizó los ojos para ver de quien se trataba... no podia creerlo! Oliver estaba hincado en frente de ella, aun tenia las heridas del rededor de los ojos y se veia palido pero su mirada estaba alegre.

- O... O-Oliver? Que... qué pasó? – se levantó con ayuda de la mano de él - tu estas bien?

Pero Oliver no respondió, cuando ella estuvo totalmente de pié, la jaló con la misma mano con la que la habia ayudado y la abrazó. Los corazones de ambos latian apresuradamente, Zlata podia sentir el de Oliver y él, el de ella, los dos sentian que podian pasarse asi la eternidad entera, fundidos en ese abrazo, sintiendo el corazón del otro y oyendo su respiración tan cerca.

- Perdóname... – fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir a ella, con los ojos cerrados y deseando que esa palabra no arruinara lo que estaba viviendo.

- Perdonarte? No tengo que perdonarte nada...

Oliver la separó con cuidado y con una mano le levantó la cara, ella no queria mirarlo, no se sentia capaz, pero a la vez si lo deseaba, no sólo queria verlo queria memorizarlo por completo, abrió los ojos y encontró al ser que amaba y que amaria siempre no importa lo que pasara. 

Él fue acercandose poco a poco, parecia que temia espantarla y eso era lo ultimo que hubiera deseado, ya sentia su aliento, estaba apunto de hacer lo que habia querido hacer desde la primera vez que la vio... estaba cerca, muy cerca, habia sólo una milésima entre sus labios...

- Señor Wood, señorita D'Piedre?

Los dos se separaron, sintiendo como si les hubieran aventado un balde de agua helada o como si las ramas de Hydra los hubieran golpeado con una fuerza brutal. Zlata pudo oir que Oliver dejaba escapar un bufido el cual tenia aire de molestia o de alguna especie de reproche.

Los dos levantaron la vista y pudieron ver a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, los gemelos, Percy, Katie e Ida corriendo hacia ellos, rodeados de otros desconocidos.

NOTAS:

No me asesinen por no completar el beso!!! Asi la cosa se hace mas emocionante no creen?

May Potter: Quedo claro, no? Oliver no se murió, esta mas vivito que nunca.

Kali, Anna y Nariko: gracias por todo lo que dicen, me dan muchos animos y en serio, si algo no les gusta diganmelo. Nariko, no importa que me presiones, en serio.

Arwen-chang: te voy a decir la verdad, una vez soñé que se me aparecia un unicornio y era asi (como los describo en el otro capi), y lo de las varitas ya no me costó trabajo después de imaginarmelos a ellos. En cuanto al romance, bueno ahi tienes el primer intento de beso.

Thuringwethil: primero pregunta: que significa tu nombre? Porque me suena a nombre elfico como el de Arwen y el mio. Si, es cierto, voy un poquito rapido pero, en serio, no puedo evitarlo, la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tengo lo ocupo en esto, y en cuanto me concentro, salen y salen las palabras. 

Avances del proximo capitulo en mi profile.


	12. Capitulo XII: El liquido.

Nota- Ainaeriniel: Perdon por subir el capitulo hasta hoy pero no se que le pasaba a mi conexion que no trabajaba bien.

CAPITULO XII: El liquido.

El profesor Dumbledore llegó y los abrazó a ambos, McGonagall tomó a Zlata de los hombros y la miró como diciéndole "te mereces un buen castigo", después le dio un abrazo que ella sintió como el mas fuerte que le habian dado en su vida.

- Bendito sea que los encontramos!! – exclamó el profesor Flitwick.

- Valla, valla, como es posible que Hagrid no los haya encontrado y ustedes solos hayan podido regresar al castillo? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Al castillo? Tanto Oliver como Zlata miraron alrededor, era cierto, estaban en los limites del bosque, justo en frente del castillo, los dos se miraron y descubrieron en los ojos del otro que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de cómo habian llegado ahi. Dumbledore notó su confusión y les hizo con la mano que no se preocuparan. Uno de los magos del Ministerio de Magia se acercó.

- Pues si que tienen suerte, combatir a Hydra no es nada facil, digannos, quién les ayudó.

- No creo que sea conveniente para la salud de los muchachos el que en este momento contesten sus preguntas, señor Lokae. Vamos, sera mejor que la señora Pomfrey los revise.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia el castillo que por las ventanas y las puertas tenia montones de caras asomadas. Dumbledore volvió a sonreir.

La señora Pomfrey los examinó cuidadosamente, de vez en cuando soltaba un ligero gemido que preocupaba bastante pero después seguia con las pruebas sin decir nada. A Oliver le puso fomentos de Lidiria para que las heridas del rededor de sus ojos cerraran y en la mas grande le puso un pequeño parche. Después le indicó que saliera y descansara en la torre de Gryffindor. Vairas veces, mientras lo curaba, preguntó por Zlata, a quien sólo la habia mandado recostar en una de las camas de la enfermeria, pero la señora Pomfrey no le contestó. Al salir tomó el camino en dirección a la torre pero en uno de los pasillos se encontró con la persona mas indeseable del mundo.

- Asi que sobreviviste a tu propia catastrofe, eh, Wood?

- No te importa, Flint – respondió sin detenerse.

- Tal vez a mi no, pero al Ministerio de Magia si que le importa.

Oliver se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.

- No lo sabias? Estuvieron tan adentro del bosque que es muy, pero muy probable que los expulsen. No sabes que pena me daria que ocurriera eso – dijo Marcus en tono irónico.

- Dumbledore no lo permitira – respondió Oliver mirandolo.

- Eso crees? Yo no estaria tan seguro, el Ministerio puede obligarlo – soltó una risa malévola y se fue.

Se quedó un minuto pensando, y si Marcus tenia razón? Si realmente ocurriera eso, él se sentiria culpable porque él habia sido el primero en entrar al bosque... no, seguro sólo habia sido para asustarlo, y siguió escaleras arriba.

Al entrar en la sala comun, se oyó un estruendo de aplausos y vivas para él y Zlata, que pronto se detuvieron cuando se percataron que sólo uno de ellos habia cruzado en retrato de la señora gorda.

- Qué pasó – preguntó Angelina Johnson - dónde esta Zlata?        

- La detuvieron en la enfermeria... no sé que tiene.

- Pero tu la viste bien, no? – dijo Fred.

- Pues, si.

Después de decir eso, se sintieron mas tranquilos y comenzaron los abrazos dandole la bienvenida pero Oliver no se sintió mejor. Cuando terminó la larga fila que esperaba para felicitarlo, se dio cuenta de que Percy no se habia acercado, lo buscó por toda la sala comun pero no estaba.

- No saben en dónde esta Percy? – preguntó al fin a sus amigos.

- Creo que esta en su cuarto, dijo que tenia deberes que terminar – respondió Katie.

Oliver no dudó, se despidió de todos y subió al cuarto.

Zlata se sentia adolorida todavia, pero con mucha mas vida que antes, no sólo por el delicioso liquido que la habia revivido sino porque una y otra vez se dibujaba en su memoria el "casi-beso" que habia ocurrido con Oliver. No lo podia explicar, se sentia feliz por haberlo tenido tan cerca, triste porque en realidad no habia ocurrido nada pero principalmente confundida, no queria hacerse muchas ilusiones... no con él, creia que si Oliver la desilusionaba seria peor que las otras veces porque antes no los habia querido ni siquiera los habia conocido (ahora le parecia meras tonterias), en cambio con él... el sólo pensarlo le hacia latir el corazón como nunca, pero y si él no sentia los mismo?... pero estuvo a punto de besarla... entonces le vino la idea mas espantosa del mundo: y si sólo habia sido la emoción del momento?, podia ser comprensible, los dos habian estado al borde de la muerte y en un peligro acechador.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse en la fria cama y para despejar su mente, miró al techo, la enfermeria era acogedora, no se podia quejar pero no era nada comparable con la torre de su casa, se sentia desolada. Ya queria irse pero tenia que esperar los resultados de la señora Pomfrey quien le habia quitado la capa del uniforme (que Oliver le habia devuelto) y la examinaba cada vez mas preocupada, por qué seria? Tal vez habia encontrado restos del espantoso liquido de Hydra, no era raro, habia peleado con ella. Cuando recordó esos ojos azules penetrantes, sintió un escalofrio.

- Tengo que ir por el profesor Dumbledore – dijo la enfermera – por favor, no te muevas de aqui.

Zlata notó que salia muy exaltada, qué estaba pasando? No se sentia mal, y tampoco tenia heridas graves, entonces por qué tanto alboroto.

Oliver entró al cuarto, estaba oscuro y sólo habia una lampara prendida. Percy estaba sentado, escribiendo algo en el escritorio y no volteó al oir la puerta.

- Hola – titubeó Oliver.

- Hola – respondió él sin apartar la vista del papel.

- E-estas enojado conmigo?

- No, porqué habria de estarlo?

- No estuviste alla abajo.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Oliver – dijo en tono cortante.

Oliver encogió los hombros, tenia una incomodidad repentina, se sentó en la cama sin saber qué decir, Percy nunca se habia molestado con él y esa manera de hablarle no le gustaba, tomo aire y decidió preguntarle.

- Si no estas enojado... por qué me hablas asi?

- Asi, cómo? – dijo en el mismo tono.

- Pues.. asi, me haces sentir incómodo, mal.

Percy soltó la pluma en el tintero, esperó un momento y después volteó hacia su amigo.

- Quieres saber por qué estoy molesto?

- Si, claro.

- Oliver, por cuantos años hemos sido amigos?

- Los 3 años que nos conocemos.

- Exacto, durante 3 años yo he confiado en ti como en ningun otro alumno de Hogwarts, mas que en Robbie, incluso mas que en mis propios hermanos. Te convertiste muy pronto en mi mejor amigo a pesar de lo que todos dicen, que somos muy diferentes y que cómo es posible que nos llevemos bien siendo asi.

- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, Percy.

- Lo dudo.

- Porqué lo dudas? – preguntó Oliver parandose de la cama.

- Mientras estuviste perdido en el bosque, descubri muchas cosas que no me habias dicho, cosas que eran importantes y que tu no me consideraste lo suficientemente confiable como para contarmelas – contestó Percy también levantandose.

- Qué...? – empezó Oliver.

- Qué cosas? – continuó Percy poniendo en frente de si una mano en señal de estar contando cosas – la varita que te hablaba, un unicornio llamado Baal y otro Zaily, el que te habia sacado del equipo de quidditch, que eso habia sido culpa de alguien, que McGonagall y Dumbledore te habian estado riñendo... que... que quieres a Zlata.

Oliver sintió un palpitar acelerado cuando oyó la ultima frase pero trató de controlarse. Percy se calmó un poco, camino por la habitación.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No lo sé – dijo rendido – ahora me arrepiento, pensé que los regaños no iban a durar porque yo no estaba haciendo nada, después cuando pasó lo del quidditch sólo pensé en reclamarle a ella y eso empeoró las cosas, entonces me enfureci cuando Flint lo supo, fue cuando decidi irme al bosque. Y... lo de la varita... no sé porqué no te lo dije, creo que fue por miedo, al principio crei que serian Artes Oscuras y si realmente lo eran no queria involucrarte.

Los dos callaron unos instantes, Oliver rehuia la mirada de Percy.

- Y lo de Zlata?

- Qué de Zlata?

Percy hizo una mueca incomprensible.

- La quieres?

- Eh.. espera, de qué unicornios me estas hablando?

- No me cambies el tema! – Percy esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo contrariado que se veia su amigo - la quieres, Oliver?

- Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Vi lo que estaban haciendo en el bosque, no puedo creer que estuviste a punto de besarla

- Yo tampoco...

Percy frunció el entrecejo ante el inicio de la respuesta mientras continuaba.

- Yo tampoco puedo creer que NO la haya besado Sólo estuve a punto! – Oliver recibió una almohadazo que lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama - Oye, qué te pasa!

- Me espantaste! Crei que de verdad te arrepentias! Entonces, si la quieres? – preguntó dubitativo pero con una sonrisa picara.

- Pues... pues... – Percy lo miraba con impaciencia - QUE NO ES OBVIO! – casi gritó al fin.

Si alguien hubiera estado afuera mirando, por una de las ventanas de la torre hubiera visto a un pelirrojo saltando por toda la habitación, haciendo señas de triunfo y bailoteando, parecia mas feliz que su amigo. Oliver lo miró divertido, nunca lo habia visto asi de contento.

- Felicidades, mi querido amigo!! – le dijo tomandole la mano.

- Pero, qué te pasa? estas loco?

- No lo entiendes? Son la pareja perfecta!! Estuve con ella todos estos dias (no es para que te pongas celoso) y es la chica para ti.

- Espera, espera, espera, y si ella no siente lo mismo?

Percy se paró en seco, al parecer no habia tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad, hizo gesto de estar pensando y sólo respondió:

- Bueno, eso podemos averiguarlo.

- Esta usted segura, señora Pomfrey?

- Absolutamente, profesor Dumbledore.

- Pero eso seria practicamente una desgracia.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso hice todos los analisis antes de llamarlo, no hay duda alguna.

- Dios santo!! Pero... no se puede comprobar que la halla tomado, o si?

- No, a menos que ella lo recuerde.

Zlata podia oir completamente la conversación que mantenian la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore en la otra habitación. Con cada palabra que pronunciaban crecia mas su angustia, qué podria ser practicamente una desgracia? Tal vez haber mordido a Hydra, después de todo Zaily se lo habia advertido. Entonces Albus Dumbledore cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

- Zlata...

- Cual es la gran desgracia? – se adelantó ella.

- Mira, Zlata, ... existe una sustancia muy preciada en el mundo magico, tanto es que nadie puede poseerla. Es pura como ninguna otra y tiene la capacidad y el poder necesarios para mantener vivo hasta el mas débil... pero en cuanto toca tus labios quedas maldito por la mitad de la vida que con ella consigas... la señora Pomfrey encontró rastros de esa sustancia en tus ropas y teme que la hayas bebido, dime, qué pasó en el bosque?.

- ... puede... podria... podria ser el Liquido de Hydra?

El profesor Dumbledore se estremeció claramente cuando oyó eso.

- Oh, no, no, no el Liquido de Hydra es absolutamente lo contrario. Provoca la muerte, tiene el efecto adverso, en lugar de darte vida, te mata en cuanto lo toca tu boca.

- No, puede ser tan rapido, yo.. yo.. bueno, yo mordi uno de sus lazos.

- Cómo dices? – preguntó con preocupación Dumbledore.

- Si, lo mordi para liberar a Oliver, no habia otra opción, lo estaba matando.

- Y diste tu vida para liberarlo... – dijo casi en un susurro el profesor.

- Mi vida? Pero yo no estoy muerta... después de morderlo, tome a Oliver y nos fuimos cabalgando en Zaily.

- Quién es Zaily?

- Un... unicornio que salió de mi varita.

- Unicornio? Cómo pudo haber salido un unicornio de tu varita? Qué conjuro hiciste?

- La misma varita me lo dijo y entonces, la mia se convirtió en Zaily y la de Oliver en Baal.

- Otro unicornio.

- Si

- Querida Zlata, esto no es normal, me temo que..

- Van a expulsarme, verdad?

- Eh.. eso no es lo importante ahora... no sentiste nada cuando mordiste a Hydra?

- B-bueno... yo... después de... me desmaye – Zlata rompió a llorar – digame que tengo, por favor, yo sólo senti un liquido que me reanimaba, que me volvia a la vida.

- Fue la sangre de unicornio – la señora Pomfrey habia entrado también y detras de ella estaba uno de los magos del Ministerio.

- Lo sentimos mucho, profesor Dumbledore, pero no puede permanecer en Hogwarts, los mismos padres no permitiran que una estudiante maldita esté cerca de sus hijos.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y estaba rojo desde la punta de la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

- Cómo es posible que se atreva a hablar asi en frente de ella? Salga por favor, todos salgan, señora Pomfrey, no deje que entre nadie – y cerró la puerta con brusquedad – no te preocupes, encontraremos la solución a esto.

- Aun asi, voy a tener que irme, verdad que si?

El director sólo le dio una palmadita en la frente, diciendo unas palabras bajas y salió. Zlata sintió un sueño pesado y se durmió.

Oliver le habia hecho prometer a Percy que no le diria nada de nada ni a Katie, ni a Ida y mucho menos a los gemelos porque no queria que se burlaran de él. Al final él habia accedido pero antes lo habia tratado de convencer que ellos no se burlarian. Bajaron a la sala comun donde todavia habia un ambiente de fiesta, pero con menos estudiantes, de primero ya no habia nadie (excepto los gemelos) porque los habia vencido el sueño y de los otros, quedaban tres o cuatro por grado. Katie e Ida sonreian animadamente mientras Fred les contaba una de sus historias descabelladas y George la actuaba y hacia los efectos especiales.

En la mesa del centro aun quedaban algunos bocadillos que los de quinto habian traido para la reunión y Oliver por primera vez se dio cuenta de que moria de hambre. Se acercó y engulló absolutamente todo lo que habia.

- Valla, si que tenias hambre, eh? – le dijo George.

- Con tantas cosas se me olvidó comer algo – respondió mientras se servia un poco de refresco de calabaza.

- Espero que a Zlata le den algo en la enfermeria – dijo Katie.

Ida notó que Oliver dejaba de servirse y su mirada se perdia en el espacio.

- Y a ti que te pasa?

- Todavia estoy preocupado, no me gustó nada como miraba la señora Pomfrey a Zlata. Parecia como si estuviera muy grave... pero yo la vi bien.

En ese instante se abrió el retrato de la entrada y con un camisón de dormir y una redecilla en el cabello, entró la profesora McGonagall.

- Ah... que oportuno el que todavia no se hayan dormido, no se por qué no se me hace raro de ustedes

- Estabamos dandole la bienvenida a Oliver, profesora.

- Si, si, me lo imagino... señor Wood, sera mejor que se duerma, mañana puede ser un dia pesado para usted – todos fruncieron el entrecejo menos Oliver, pero la profesora se fue sin explicar mas.

- Por qué va a ser un dia pesado? – preguntó intrigado Fred.

- Mmm... supongo que me van a preguntar que fue lo que pasó en el bosque, bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Oliver subió al cuarto.

- No sé porque no me gustó el tono en que lo dijo – repuso Ida.

- A mi tampoco – confirmó Percy.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora acostumbrada, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor esperando el desayuno, pero para sorpresa de muchos todos los maestros estaban presentes menos Dumbledore.

- A dónde habra ido? – preguntaba insistentemente Oliver.

- Por qué te importa tanto a dónde fue?

- Y si tiene que ver con Zlata?

- Sabes, Oliver? Desde ayer, mencionas mucho a Zlata – dijo aparentemente sin importancia Ida.

- Es... es porque estoy preocupado... en todo caso yo fui el culpable de que se metiera en el bosque, no es por otra cosa.

- Claro, claro, calmate, Ida solo lo comentaba – dijo tratando de contener la risa Katie mientras Oliver desviaba la vista de ellas.

- Por qué no quieres aceptar que te gusta?

- Callate, Fred, no es algo que te incumba.

- Ah,  nosotros te salvamos la vida, ahora tu vida nos incumbe – respondió George defendiendo a su hermano.

- Exacto, verdad, Percy?

Percy no respondió pero los ojos se le veian claramente alegres. Oliver volteó a verlo en plan de pregunta y los gemelos lo notaron.

- Asi que ya se lo dijiste a Percy? Y por qué no a nosotros? – dijo Fred.

- Fred ya callate!

- Ahi lo tienen, si que le gusta.

- George!

- Sin duda, si no le gustara no se pondria asi.

- Percy, puedes callar a tus hermanos?

- ... no puedo... 

- Percy!

- Tu sabes como callarlos.

Oliver vio que los 5 lo veian, estaba acorralado, no habia nada que hacer, él sabia que ellos ya lo habian descubierto, sólo necesitaban una confirmación de su boca, se molestó (si, claro) consigo mismo por haber sido tan obvio, bajó la vista a sus salchichas y suspiró

- ... si, si me gusta... – dijo casi en susurro.

Los gemelos aplaudieron y Katie e Ida se abrazaron emocionadas.

- Ves que no fue tan dificil, Oliver-chan?

Oliver sonrió aun apenado. Entonces entró apresurado Albus Dumbledore seguido de los magos del Ministerio, iba claramente enojado y llevaba los puños cerrados. Los amigos se miraron confundidos y al mismo tiempo preocupados. Todos dejaron de comer. Los del Ministerio se despidieron de la profesora McGonagall y los demas presentes y volvieron a salir. Dumbledore tomó agua de la mesa y la bebió, tomó un suspiro largo y siguió de nuevo a los magos, cuando pasó al lado de la mesa Gryffindor se dirigió a Oliver, vallan a mi despacho y espérenme ahi. Sin pensarlo, todos se pararon de la mesa y fueron a la oficina, todavia no habia nadie adentro asi que tuvieron que esperar, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegó el director.

- Pasen, pasen.

- Qué pasa, profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Percy.

- Tenemos un gravisimo problema.

- Con Zlata? – preguntó Oliver.

- Si, si, tiene que ver con la señorita D'Piedre... señor Wood, tiene que recordar lo que sucedió, cómo llegaron al castillo? – Oliver se puso palido.

- Esa es la parte que menos recuerdo, profesor... yo... estaba atado, oi como entraba alguien a ese lugar, discutieron con Hydra y ella trató de matarme, yo me desmayé y cuando desperté vi a Zlata recostada al lado mio, despertando... no me di cuenta de que estabamos en los limites hasta que usted lo dijo.

- Cómo que despertando?

- Si... bueno, estaba  muy palida y yo pensé que le habia pasado algo pero de pronto despertó.

- La sangre...

- La sangre? – preguntó Katie.

- La señorita D'Piedre... bebió sangre de unicornio, la señora Pomfrey encontró rastros en su tunica.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado y se miraron unos a otros.

- Qué van a hacerle?

- Los del Ministerio exigen que se valla del colegio.

- QUÉ? No puede hacer algo?

- Lo he intentado pero no quieren entender... señor Wood? Señor Wood, a dónde va?

- Oliver!

Oliver salió del despacho y corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, desesperado, primero corrió a la torre donde le habian dicho que los del Ministerio se hospedaban, no le importaba mentir, quiza podria culparse a si mismo, decir que él le habia dado la sangre, o tal vez decir que no era cierto, que ella nunca habia ingerido nada, que habia rastros en la tunica porque él la habia tenido y que él era el que habia bebido la sangre, si ella lo habia salvado una vez este era su turno de salvarla a ella, pero se detuvo ante la escalera: seguramente el profesor Dumbledore ya habia hablado con Zlata, no creerian su versión, se dejó caer en un escalón y apoyó su cabeza en las manos, pensó unos segundos y  entonces corrió hacia la enfermeria.

La señora Pomfrey estaba haciendo unas pociones curativas en el laboratorio de la enfermeria, asi que Oliver sólo tuvo que arrastrarse unos metros para que no lo viera, no le costó trabajo tampoco encontrar a Zlata porque era la unica ahi. La vio desde lejos, estaba recostada y profundamente dormida, se acercó no se atrevia a tocarla, no por la estupida maldición de la sangre de unicornio sino porque se veia tan fragil que temia lastimarla. Tomó con cuidado su mano, estaba fria, su corazón ya se encontraba mas relajado asi que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas, acarició la mano fria que tenia entre las suyas y la besó. Después se acercó a la cabeza de Zlata y le acarició la frente.

- Es mi culpa – dijo en voz muy baja – perdóname... te prometo que no te vas a ir, no se que haré, pero no te iras de Hogwarts... no sin mi.

Le besó la frente también y salió, limpiandose la cara, con paso decidido, tanto que no le importó que la enfermera lo viera, cruzó la puerta principal del castillo y siguió caminando en dirección al bosque prohibido. Su cabeza era un remolino, no sabia como lo conseguiria, sólo tenia clara una idea: Zlata habia bebido sangre de unicornio, los unicos unicornios que habian tenido cerca fueron los que Percy habia mencionado, seguramente estarian todavia en el bosque, tenia que preguntarles por qué le habian dado de su sangre o quién se la habia dado, el unicornio de nombre Baal debia ser su varita... y seguramente también estaria Hydra ahi, sabia que si volvia a meterse lo expulsarian sin remedio, sin contar con que esta vez podria no correr con la misma suerte y morir en manos de ese monstruo... pero nada de eso importaba, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarla.

NOTAS:

Lamento no haberlo subido ayer, (porque desde ayer lo tengo) pero no me dio tiempo de nada. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo de Oliver-chan fue un tributo a todos los que me han dejado review hasta esta fecha.

Nariko: pues si, la verdad es que si te apasionas con un fic no puedes dejar de escribirlo.

May Potter: Bueno, pues voy a poner que todas ustedes lo recomiendan, la verdad no se porque me han dejado esa cantidad de reviews pero en realidad no me quejo. El señor Ollivander tiene un papel importante en esta historia solo que necesita estar presente para explicarlo, si, es posible que vaya a Hogwarts.

Arwen-chang: primero, gracias por tus comentarios... calma, calma que todas esas preguntas tienen respuesta, sólo que hay que esperar un poquito... eso si, lo preocupante es qué les hara la sra. Weasley a los gemelos? Jejeje.

Kali: muchisimas gracias por mandarme a Olivercito, que me inspiró bastante... jeje... la verdad es que si se merecen un castigo hasta el 2010, no?

Anna: cuando Zlata se acostó fue por debilidad, bueno en este capitulo ya explique un poco lo que pasó, pero en el siguiente se aclara mas.


	13. Capitulo XIII: El hechizo del encierro.

CAPITULO XIII: El hechizo del encierro.

La señora Pomfrey no pudo detener a Oliver, iba muy rapido, pero si pudo ver a dónde se dirigia, asustada abandonó la idea de seguirlo y se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, pero no tuvo que andar mucho porque ya iba para la enfermeria.

- Zlata sigue ahi?

- Si, si profesor, pero el señor Wood!!! Entró sin que me diera cuenta, y luego salió muy apurado... hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

- De nuevo!? qué estara pensando ese muchacho?

Dumbledore entró a la enfermeria con la señora Pomfrey. Percy y los demas lo habian seguido a hurtadillas para averiguar que habia hecho Oliver.

- Fue otra vez al bosque!! – dijo preocupada pero en voz baja, Ida.

- Dumbledore tiene razón, qué estaba pensando? – dijo Katie.

- Esto no puede seguir asi, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.

- QUE? Estas loco? Si nos descubren...

- Qué prefieren? Que nuestros amigos sigan asi, metidos en semejantes problemas, o que todos seamos expulsados pero que esto termine?

Todos miraron a Percy sorprendidos, con esa decisión, no sólo se ganaban la expulsión sino que él perdia toda esperanza de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, su mas grande sueño. Fred y George lo observaron detenidamente, ninguno de los dos parecia reconocer a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo dieron un paso y se colocaron de su lado.

- Nosotros iremos contigo – dijo Fred.

Katie e Ida solo asintieron con la cabeza, cuando oyeron que alguien estaba detras de ellos.

- Asi que van a meterse en mas problemas? ... no, no, no me malinterpreten, a mi me encanta que asi sea.

Marcus estaba con Zéfira, oyendo todo y sin esperar mas empezaron a gritar como locos llamando a Dumbledore, lo siguiente pasó en una fracción de segundo: Percy sintió que le jalaban la varita de las manos, todos oyeron una voz que gritaba "_Vocem faucibus_" y al mismo tiempo Marcus y Zéfira se quedaban sin voz.

Voltearon hacia el lugar de donde habia provenido el grito y todos abrieron la boca de la impresión. El señor Ollivander estaba en una esquina, sosteniendo la varita de Percy con mano temblorosa, tenia una mirada extraña (mas de la que siempre solia tener), estaba todo mojado por la lluvia que habia comenzado. Se acercó un poco mas a los slytherins que trataron de huir.

- _Petrificus totalus _

Y los dos cayeron al suelo como piedras. Los gemelos eran los unicos que no estaban perturbados y aplaudieron cuando Marcus y Zéfira caian.

- Ustedes son los amigos de Zlata?

- S-si... – contestó Katie.

- Dónde estan Baal y Zaily?

- No lo sabemos, deben estar en el bosque... espero que con Oliver – respondió George.

- Con Oliver?

- Él volvió al bosque, no sabemos con qué motivo... estamos muy preocupados.

El señor Ollivander no dijo nada sólo se encaminó hacia la salida, hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Los demas lo siguieron, algo les decia que debian hacerlo.

El bosque se le hacia mas familiar, era mas liviano, menos catastrófico, podia oir un arroyuelo cerca, los arboles ya no eran terrorificos, al contrario parecian amigables, el sol traspasaba las ramas llenando todo de luz, alguien cantaba... era una voz dulce pero melancólica al mismo tiempo, cada vez se oia mas y mas cerca, entre los versos también habia pequeñas risas esperanzadoras pero tristes.

Recuerdas como fue nuestra historia?,

tan casual y tan simple como muchas otras,

como un accidente,

una casualidad,

pero tan real, que nunca supe dónde terminó.

Dios sabe cómo quise entrar en tu vida

para compartir un mismo suspiro,

pero todo lo que deseas debe esperar.

Estoy parado aqui y 

el viaje ya va a comenzar.

Todo lo que sé de ti

esta en mi memoria

y todo lo que te pido es 

que me recuerdes.

Estiró la vista, habia alguien caminando entre los arboles hacia ella, quién era?, sin duda era alguien que conocia porque sentia confianza... podria ser?... si, su silueta era la misma. La figura caminó hasta estar frente a frente, traia las manos metidas en las bolsas de la tunica y sin sacarlas encogió los hombros y esbozó una ligerisima sonrisa.

- Qué haces aqui? – le preguntó preocupada.

Pero él no respondió, camino con pasos lentos rodeandola y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Cuando volvió a estar frente a ella, se acercó mucho, la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó. Zlata no sabia que hacer, Oliver se comportaba de manera muy extraña y no le hablaba... de pronto oyó que pronunciaba partes de la canción.

... el viaje ya va a comenzar.

Todo lo que sé de ti

esta en mi memoria...

La separó y la tomó sólo de la mano, la miró por unos momentos con ojos brillosos, fue soltandola poco a poco hasta que sólo tuvo las yemas de los dedos.

... y todo lo que te pido es

que me recuerdes.

Oliver la miró por un segundo mas y después echó a correr por el bosque.

- Oliver! Oliver! Por favor! – gritaba ella tratando de alcanzarlo.

Zlata siguió su rastro pero de pronto desapareció, qué era eso?, de pronto se dio cuenta de que los arboles se habian vuelto hostiles otra vez y que con sus ramas trataban de golpearla. Ella los esquivó como pudo y se detuvo en un claro. Los arboles le gritaban desde lejos y entre ellos podia ver a tres unicornios que no podian salir. "Esta muerto, esta muerto" repetian una y otra vez los arbustos y las plantas pequeñas, mientras a los arboles les salian pequeñas bocas y decian "Es nuestro, es nuestro".

Con el corazón encogido y empapada de sudor, se incorporó en la cama, volteó hacia todos lados, estaba en la enfermeria... pero que sueño tan horrible habia tenido, todavia le retumbaban en los oidos las voces siniestras de las plantas del bosque, eran como de viento, un viento... rasposo!! Era la voz de Hydra!! Estaba segura porque jamas podria olvidarla, sentia claramente que Oliver estaba en peligro, ya habian escapado una vez de ella pero si él regresaba al bosque... no lo lograria de nuevo.

Oyó las voces de Dumbledore y otras personas en el cuarto contiguo, estaban hablando de ella, de eso no habia duda, pero eso queria decir que la salida principal estaba sola, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de la cama, tomó una tunica que estaba colgada en el perchero (no era la suya) y salió hacia el bosque. La cabeza le dolia como nunca y las punzadas se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y mas largas, de momentos se tenia que detener por que le nublaban la vista.

- Zlata? Qué haces aqui?

- Percy?

Todos sus amigos estaban ahi, mirandola extrañados.

- No tenias que estar en la enfermeria? El profesor Dumbledore iba para alla – digo Katie.

- Si, ya lo sé, lo oi hablando en la primera habitación... Señor Ollivander?

El señor Ollivander miraba con curiosidad las plantas del limite del bosque.

- eh... si Zlata, lamento no haber podido venir antes pero antes de enfrentarme a algo como esto debia investigar algunas cosas mas.

- Enfrentarse a Hydra?... espere, usted es el unico que sabe realmente lo que pasa aqui, tiene que decirnoslo, mi mejor amigo esta de nuevo ahi adentro – dijo Percy con cara de preocupación.

- Lo sé, pero creo que si les digo todo ahora, no tendremos tiempo de ir por él... – miró a los arbustos otra vez – de hecho, temo que ya no estemos en tiempo.

- QUE? – gritaron todos.

- Miren.

Tomó una vara y la aventó en contra del sauce boxeador, todos se hicieron un poco para atras pensando que en cuanto el sauce la sintiera, se pondria como loco, sin embargo, unos milimetros antes de llegar al arbol, la vara fue envuelta en unos rayos color azul y se convirtió en cenizas. 

- Impresionante, todo el bosque ha sido encantado con un hechizo de encierro.

- Profesor, Dumbledore – dijo volteando George.

- Esto es terrible e inaceptable, si ese muchacho no se hubiera metido ahi, ahora no tendriamos este problema, repito mi decisión de que los alumnos que provocaron todo esto sean expulsados cuanto antes – enunció el señor Lokae, provocando que todos lo miraran con desprecio, incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall quien también habia salido - No me miren asi! Es la verdad... profesora McGonagall, me extraña que usted no piense lo mismo siendo que es partidaria de la disciplina.

- Soy partidaria de la disciplina, señor Lokae, pero no de la intolerancia ni de la imprudencia. – respondió la profesora con aire severo - Confio en la buena coherencia de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sobre todo de la casa de la que soy jefa, Gryffindor, y mucho mas en alumnos como el señor Wood, quien seguramente tuvo una muy buena razón para entrar de nuevo a ese siniestro lugar. Y creo que hablo por todos los presentes al pedirle que no haga comentarios de ese tipo.

El señor Lokae miró alrededor y pudo ver las caras de los alumnos, quienes, obviamente, estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho y lo miraban con aire retador. Los gemelos le incluian una sonrisa burlona.

- Profesor, Dumbledore – interrumpió el silencio el señor Ollivander – creo que es absolutamente necesario que busquemos algun indicio del joven Wood siguiendo la orilla del bosque... puede que tengamos suerte y logremos divisarlo antes de que pase otra cosa.

- Si, si, estoy de acuerdo, vamos, sera mejor que nos separemos en grupos.

- Pero, profesor...

- Yo también confió en la buena coherencia de mis alumnos, señor Lokae, asi que no se diga mas – contestó notablemente molesto, Dumbledore.

Zlata fue con Percy y Fred, mientras que George, Ida y Katie iban mas atras. La profesora McGonagall fue con el señor Ollivander y el señor Lokae con Dumbledore, todos ellos tomaron el camino opuesto a los muchachos.

Estaba muy cansado, habia caminado mucho tratando de encontrar a los unicornios pero no habia rastro de ellos, rendido, tomó de nuevo el camino de regreso al castillo, pensando que tal vez, al verse libres de las varitas, habian huido.

Pero entonces, algo captó su atención, era una pequeña luz que se movia con singular gracia entre los arboles, en ocasiones se apagaba pero después volvia a brillar, pensó que podia ser el reflejo de algo y volteó hacia atras de él, no habia nada, asi que miró de nuevo al frente... sacudió la cabeza y abrió bien los ojos: la luz ahora era mas clara y colgaba del cuello de alguien que estaba hincado en el suelo de un claro mas o menos cercano por lo que no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era. De pronto el viento se convirtió en canción.

Si me quieres, puedes encontrarme

fuera del centro, fuera del camino

en las afueras y en los limites,

en la esquina, fuera de la trampa.

Y cuando me preguntan "qué estas viendo?"

siempre respondo "nada de importancia, 

nada en realidad".

creo que saben que los estoy viendo,

creo que creen que debo estar lejos.

Creo que algo, en algun lugar dentro de nosotros

debemos ser parecidos, si no lo mismo,

por eso continuo esperandote

fuera del centro, del otro lado de la trampa.

Y cuando me preguntan "qué estas viendo?"

siempre respondo "nada de importancia, 

nada en realidad".

Mas sólo estoy en las afueras y en los limites,

en el filo pero fuera del camino

y si me quieres, puedes encontrarme

fuera del centro, admirandote...

Y si me quieres, puedes encontrarme

fuera del centro, admirandote...

La ultima frase siguió repitiéndose y repitiéndose en el aire, cada vez mas clara y mas fuerte, entonces, Oliver reconoció la voz de Zlata y apresuró el pasó hacia la persona que veia.

- Qué haces aqui? – le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca y un poco nervioso porque era la primera vez que estaban solos, con ella despierta, después del "casi-beso".

- Por fin, – respondió ella levantando la cara – estas aqui, pensé que nunca vendrias.

- Pero... pero... tu estabas en la enfermeria, dormida.

- Oh, no, siempre he estado esperandote aqui, en este mismo lugar.

- Pero, yo te vi.

- Me viste? No, no, no... yo siempre estoy fuera de la vista de todos, admirandote.

- Admirandome?

- Si... aunque nunca digo qué es lo que veo... pero a ti no te lo he ocultado.

- Ocultarme qué?

- Que te amo... no lo sabias? Valla, ahora comprendo porque no venias, por qué no te lo habria dicho? Es una incompetente!!

- Quién es incompetente?

- Es una tonta!! Pero ya vera ahora que la vea.

- A quién? Dime qué esta pasando.

Oliver estaba muy confundido, la miró de nuevo, tenia algo extraño en su mirada... y de pronto empezó a llorar.

- Perdóname!! Yo no queria hacerlo, pero.. pero... tu ... tu me obligaste.

- No entiendo nada, explicame Z...!

- NO!!! No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, por lo menos no enfrente de mi.

- SU nombre? De quién estas hablando?

- De la maldita que no nos deja en paz!!!

Los ojos de ella se volvieron mas penetrantes y el cielo de la tarde se oscureció como si fuera noche. Se acercó a Oliver y empezó a empujarlo del pecho mientras hablaba.

- Por ti, por ti  lo hice todo, no lo entiendes?, yo estaba dispuesta a todo, por ti dejé que nadie mas me viera, por ti, les puse trampas a todos, por ti, nunca respondi nada de lo que me preguntaban... todo fue por ti – dejó de empujarlo y cambió su expresión a una muy triste y desesperada, se dejó caer en el suelo, hincandose de nuevo y golpeando el piso con los puños – pero cuando supe que me habias traicionado, tuve que castigarte, te juro que a mi me dolió mas que a ti, temia por ti... no por ella, sólo por ti.

- T-tu... tu... no... eres... Zlata – alcanzó a pronunciar él con la media voz que le quedaba.

NOTAS:

La primera canción es pedazo de un poemita escrito por mi, pero la segunda (la que canta la supuesta Zlata) fue escrita por Steve Addabbo y Suzanne Vega y se llama: "Fuera del Centro". Si alguien conoce la canción supongo que se dio cuenta de que suprimi algunos versos porque no quedaban.

PREGUNTA PARA TODO AQUEL QUE ME QUIERA DEJAR SU OPINIÓN: Tengo dos fanfics empezados, uno de Draco Malfoy y otro de Remus Lupin, cual les gustaria que empezara a publicar? El de Draco es otra historia de amor pero tiene una cosita especial puesto que él jamas se imaginó enamorarse de alguien asi (y por supuesto no lo acepta), y el de Lupin, son todas las peripecias que tiene que pasar en Hogwarts por ser un licantropo (incluye cuando los Merodeadores se enteran, cuando se enamora por primera vez, etc.)

Arwen-chang: claro que lo pondré, para mi todas las opiniones son bien calificadas.

Kali: no te preocupes por Oliver-chan, lo tengo bien cuidadito. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capi también te guste.

Lina Saotome: que bien que te animaste a leer mi fic!! Te agradezco todo lo que me dices, sobre el error de la cocina... uh!! Lo siento, yo no sabia ese detalle (aun no he leido el cuarto libro, no lo encuentro en ningun lado).

Nariko: siento que en este capi aun no pongo cosas felices pero es que aun no es el momento, pero no te preocupes que ya llegaran, lo prometo!! Ah! Y Zlata estaba durmiendo por una razón, que en el próximo capi se descubre.

Isil: (muy bueno tu nick) gracias por leer mi fic y por tus comentarios.

Avances del próximo capitulo en mi profile.


	14. Capitulo XIV: La verdad de Hydra.

Nota- Ainaeriniel:  Advertencia: En este capitulo hay narraciones que son al mismo tiempo, en un apartado se lee como ve las cosas alguien y en el otro, como lo vive la otra persona pero todo ocurre al mismo tiempo, es decir, tienen que leer las dos y juntarlas.

CAPITULO XIV: La verdad de Hydra.

Oliver oyó un relinchido pero no pudo voltear, estaba perdido en los ojos de la persona que habia creido Zlata. Entonces pudo descubrirlo, los ojos de Zlata eran cafés y calidos, aquellos eran azules y frios. De pronto sintió un empujón en la espalda que lo hizo salir de ese trance, era un unicornio. La "Zlata" se paró de inmediato.

- Déjalo! Es mio ahora – el unicornio relinchó de nuevo - No me protestes, no puedes llevartelo a él también – soltó una carcajada siniestra – nadie puede salir de este bosque NUNCA SALDRAN, ZAILY! NUNCA!

Zaily mordió la tunica de Oliver para obligarlo a caminar, él lo entendió y los dos salieron corriendo del claro. Cuando estuvieron bien ocultos por lo arboles, Zaily se acercó a Oliver y con movimientos temerosos, él la acarició. Llegó a la frente y pudo oir su voz: "Debes salir de aqui, no debes estar aqui"

- Tu... tu, eres Zaily? – el unicornio asintió con la cabeza - D-dónde esta Baal?

Zaily dudó un momento pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Oliver, le dijo que montara en su lomo. Asi lo hizo y cabalgaron mas adentro.

- Tu sabes por qué Oliver volvió al bosque?

Zlata detuvo la marcha y volteó hacia Percy y Fred.

- No lo sé bien... tengo que decirles algo – dijo en tono mas preocupado – tuve un sueño muy extraño, por eso vine... Oliver se despedia de mi.

Fred abrió los ojos sorprendido y Percy sintió un escalofrio.

- Pero, tal vez era sólo un sueño y nada mas.

- Eh... hace algun tiempo – respondió Percy – Oliver me dijo que jamas se iba sin despedirse.

- Y menos se iba a ir sin despedirse de la chica a la que quiere – dijo Fred y de inmediato se tapó la boca.

Percy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo la cabeza como diciendo "qué tonto eres", Zlata se puso nervioso y bajó la vista, entre sus nervios, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. Tomó aire y decidió preguntar.

- O... Oliver... Oliver les dijo... que me quiere? – dijo sin alzar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojes.

- Si, a todos – Fred mordió su tunica y esquivó el golpe de Percy después de hablar.

- Pero... bueno de eso no estabamos hablando.

- Es casi lo mismo, Per, – siguió diciendo el gemelo y después volteó hacia Zlata – no dudo que haya ido al bosque para salvarte de la expul... – esta vez Percy le tapó la boca.

- No importa, Percy, ya lo sabia. Me van a expulsar por lo de la sangre de unicornio.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Percy soltó a su hermano y los dos se vieron.

- Es cierto, Zlata, - dijo el mayor al fin – cuando Oliver se enteró salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore, yo tampoco dudo que haya sido por eso por lo que regresó al bosque.

- Pero no tiene sentido, cómo va a salvarme regresando al bosque?

- Tal vez no cree que pueda salvarte... – empezó Fred.

- Exacto, tal vez lo que quiera es irse contigo.

Voltearon y vieron que George, Ida y Katie los habian alcanzado. Ida, como todos, sospechaba los mismo. Zlata los miró, sintió como su rostro cambiaba de expresión, sus sentimientos estaban contrariados: Oliver la queria y era algo para alegrarse, jamas se imaginó que alguien quisiera ser expulsado sólo para estar con ella... pero tampoco queria que algo asi le sucediera. Ademas, la expulsión era la mejor de las suposiciones, él estaba adentro del bosque que ahora le parecia el paso de la muerte, tenia confianza en él pero sabia lo malvada que era Hydra. Entonces recordó a los unicornios, esa podria ser una salida para Oliver, si Zaily y Baal aun estaba adentro podrian ayudarlo de nuevo, el problema era que no sabia qué habia pasado con ellos.

- Y si Baal esta muerto? – pensó en voz alta.

- Que? – preguntaron todos - Baal muerto?

- Él se quedó luchando con Hydra, no sé que fue lo que pasó después con él, Zaily, debe haber regresado a ese lugar, y si aun siguen ahi? Sólo tengo que recordar el camino.

- Espera! Aun tenemos el problema del hechizo del encierro, si te acercas a ese bosque moriras. – afirmó George.

- Si, ya tenemos suficiente con la preocupación por Oliver, no sabemos que te pueda pasar si te tocan esos rayos – dijo Fred.

- Ya sé, que tonta, por qué no lo pensé antes! – gritó ella y corrió hacia la entrada del castillo.

Todos dudaron un momento en seguirla, pero al final se decidieron.

- Bueno, ahi vamos de nuevo – pronunciaron al unisono los gemelos, empezando a correr con los demas.

Zaily se detuvo de pronto, Oliver bajó de su lomo y observo el rededor, no se veia nada mas que plantas, Zaily quitó uno de los matorrales que sólo estaba sobrepuesto. Oliver oyó un gemido.

- Baal – dijo con un suspiro.

En el suelo estaba el unicornio, tenia una pata muy lastimada, casi desecha y un gran charco de sangre plateada lo rodeaba. 

- Baal, qué pasó? por qué estas asi? – volteó hacia Zaily – diganme qué es todo esto.

Oliver no lo decia con tono amenazante, era mas bien como una suplica mezclada con la ternura que le ocasionaba ver asi a un animal tan hermoso. Zaily se acercó de nuevo y él colocó su mano en la frente.

- "Baal va a morir" – oyó, la voz de Zaily era aun mas ahogada que la de él.

- No, no puede, él me salvó.

- "Ya lo intenté todo, no hay mas, Hydra lo lastimó mucho esta vez" – de los ojos del unicornio salieron dos lagrimas semitransparentes.

- Pero...

- "No morira en vano, aunque a mi también me duela, ya dio su vida para que no corras la misma suerte... él es tu amigo"

- La misma suerte? – Oliver sintió que algo pesado se le incrustaba en el corazón – Fuiste tu Baal, tu le diste tu sangre a Zlata.

Baal movió muy poco la cabeza pero era obvio que estaba asintiendo, Oliver derramó varias lagrimas.

- Por qué? – dijo muy bajo y con la cabeza agachada.

- "Zlata estaba muriendo, Baal ya estaba herido cuando nos encontró pero aun no estaba tan mal, él mismo lo decidió" – Oliver escuchó por primera vez la voz de Zaily sin tocarla pero estaba tan perturbado que no lo notó.

- Zlata esta viva pero maldita – dijo ya casi sin voz.

Zaily movió la cabeza bruscamente y Baal se incorporó de inmediato al oir eso, Oliver notó su desesperación pero no dijo nada.

- Asi es, tu chica esta maldita – dijo una voz horripilante.

Oliver no volteó sabia bien quién era, esa voz jamas la olvidaria.

- No es culpa de Baal, es culpa tuya – dijo con la voz mas contaminada de odio que se habia escuchado a si mismo.

- Por supuesto que si, y créeme, cuando te digo que aun no he terminado.

De pronto sintió que unos lazos asquerosos lo atrapaban de nuevo, pero esta vez no seria igual, esta vez se sentia fuerte, no importaba si esa fuerza venia del odio contra esa espantosa criatura, tenia que hacer algo, porque esta vez no sólo estaba en riesgo su vida sino que en sus manos estaba la vida de Baal, de Zaily e incluso de Zlata.

Hydra tenia razón en una cosa, Zlata ahora era su chica, aunque aun no lo supiera, él la amaba y no la dejaria sola. Dirigió su mirada a los lazos, tenian unas ampollas asquerosas, sin dudarlo sumergió un dedo en una de las llagas, inmediatamente después Hydra chilló de dolor y lo soltó.

Él no volteó a verla, sólo se agachó y tomó la vara mas puntiaguda que encontró. Estaba dispuesto a salir de ese bosque, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer o lo que tuviera que sacrificar, SU Zlata estaba alla afuera y tenia que llegar con ella a como diera lugar.

Zlata llegó hasta el dormitorio que compartia con las demas chicas y sacó, de debajo de la cama, el libro que el señor Ollivander, le habia mandado... algo bueno tenia que sacar de esto. Miró las fotografias de nuevo, los unicornios debian ser Zaily y Baal y seguramente estaban huyendo de Hydra. Fue pasando las hojas una por una, las fotos presentaban cosas horribles pero cada vez eran mas borrosas, Zlata se dio cuenta que narraban una especie de historia pero al revés, es decir la primera foto en realidad era el final. De pronto sintió un escalofrio tremendo, porque habia una foto magica pero era la mas horrible de todas: los ojos de Hydra, estaban ahi, azules y frios como los habia visto, cerró un momento el libro, después lo volvió a abrir pero saltando aquella pagina.... entonces vio algo que la asombró, después de la fotografia de los ojos, no habia mas que una foto  muggle mas: dos personas, un joven y una chica que debian ser, tal vez, uno o dos años mayores que Oliver y ella. No estaban asustados, ni huyendo, al contrario, se veian tranquilos y se estaban besando. Zlata recordó el "casi-beso" con Oliver y el corazón le dio un vuelco: "No, Zlata, concéntrate" se dijo asi misma pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya no habia mas hojas, eso era todo, no habia una respuesta, o palabra, hechizo, nada. La depresión abrazó de nuevo su corazón, esta vez se sentia sola y oprimida, como si algo invisible la aplastara contra el suelo dejandola incapaz de hacer algo por el chico al que queria.

- Encontraste algo?

Zlata pensó que si oia alguna voz deberia ser la de alguno de sus amigos pero en cambio, sus oidos percibieron la voz de alguien mayor.

- Señor Ollivander.... ya no puedo – dijo rindiéndose – no sé que hacer, Oliver esta haya adentro con ese monstruo y yo aqui sin poder hacer nada... tampoco sé dónde estan Zaily y Baal, creo... creo que todo esta perdido.

- Oh, no digas eso, mi pequeña – respondió él con una voz mucho mas tranquila – al contrario, cuando me dices esto puedo pensar que todavia tenemos una salida, una puerta mas clara.

- Pero... no se da cuenta, ni siquiera podemos entrar al bosque.

- Nosotros no podemos... pero tu si.

- C-cómo?

- Ten.

El señor Ollivander sacó un pequeño dije plateado que era bastante parecido al triangulo de cristal que adornaba la portada del libro y que antes no dejaba leerlo.

- Este es un dije que domina el hechizo del encierro, si esta ya hecho, lo esquiva, y si se quiere estar a solas, lo provoca. Póntelo, ahora es seguro.

- Ahora es seguro? – Zlata sentia como si aquél hombre lo supiera todo y no tuviera miedo de nada - Por qué ahora es seguro y no antes?

- Porque ahora estoy convencido de que Zaily tuvo razón al escogerte a ti como dueña, el esperarte fue la mejor opción que pudo tener... al igual que Baal, al escoger como dueño al abuelo del señor Wood.

Zlata no entendia muy bien cual era el objetivo de toda esa historia, pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que tenia que llegar a su final lo mas pronto posible. Asi que tomó el dije y se lo puso en el cuello.

- Qué debo hacer?

- Entra al bosque, el hechizo no te afectara – respondió el señor Ollivander.

- Y si me topo con Hydra otra vez?

- No creo que pueda vencerte, ya demostraste tu valia y tu lealtad antes, Zlata.

Alguien habia hablado por detras del señor Ollivander, era el profesor Dumbledore.

- Anda, no hay tiempo que perder, tu eres la unica que puede traer al señor Wood de vuelta y  a salvo.

Zlata tenia la cabeza nublada de preguntas pero no dijo nada, no habia tiempo que perder. Los miró otra vez desde la puerta del dormitorio y echó a correr por el castillo hacia el bosque.

Hydra ya habia atacado a Oliver cinco veces seguidas, pero él, con la vara, habia logrado esquivarla, manteniendo siempre a los unicornios detras. Cada vez que sentia que iba a desfallecer, la misma Hydra alimentaba sus fuerzas con sus risas burlonas. Oyó un gemido de Baal y volteó a verlo, nunca debió hacerlo, el monstruo aprovechó el momento y le dio un golpe fortisimo en la frente, las heridas cercanas a los ojos se le volvieron a abrir, aun asi se levantó.

- Eres valiente, Oliver Wood, no dudo que seras un gran trofeo cuando caiga sobre ti mi maldición.

Oliver no contestó, sólo mantuvo en alto la mano con la vara en señal de defensa. Hydra empezó a balbucear cosas extrañas, Zaily golpeaba el suelo constantemente y Oliver creia oir que Baal le gritaba algo en prevención, pero no lograba entender qué era, Zaily se abalanzó contra Hydra pero era demasiado tarde, unos rayos azul-verdosos salieron de entre las manos del monstruo.

Oliver los vio acercandose a él y antes de que lo tocaran oyó una voz que gritaba: NO!! Después sintió como si lo golpearan doscientas veces seguidas y cayó al suelo, su mente se puso en negro y no podia oir nada, sentia como lo arrastraran... dejaba de sentir, de vivir, se iba.

Zlata corrió por entre los arboles, ya no podia oir los gritos de sus amigos que le decian que tuviera cuidado. No sabia como pero sabia cual era el camino correcto, se detuvo al ver un claro extraño, estaba como iluminado por luces amarillentas, agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir la indeseable figura de Hydra y del otro lado a Oliver, Baal y Zaily, sin dudarlo corrió hacia ellos, sin dejar de observar que pasaba. De pronto, de los brazos de Hydra salieron unos rayos malignos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas... vio como Oliver caia al suelo.

Llegó rapido y trató de abrazarlo pero los lazos del monstruo se lo impidieron, entonces tomó una piedra del suelo y se la aventó directo a la cara. Hydra la sujetó con los lazos y la acercó a ella.

- Haz visto lo que le he hecho a él y ni siquiera asi me temes??? – gritó exaltada.

- Eres una bestia asquerosa, no te temo, me das lastima... no pudiste conseguir el amor de Baal y por eso odiaste a Zaily toda tu vida... en realidad tenias una envidia que te carcomia por dentro.

Zlata dejó de hablar, las palabras que le habia dicho no las habia meditado, era como si siempre hubieran estado en su corazón y ahora pudiera decirlas.

- Envidia? – continuó Hydra – envidia de una mugrosa sangre sucia?? JAMAS!!! Lo oyes, jamas!! – soltó a Zlata votandola al suelo.

- Es cierto!!! No pudiste soportar que Baal la prefiriera a ella... por eso... – Zlata volteó a ver a los unicornios y recordó las fotografias - ... por eso los convertiste en unicornios.

- No... no es cierto – la voz de Hydra cambiaba por algunos momentos a cohibida y temerosa – ellos... ellos fueron castigados por su propia traición... yo...yo no hice nada.

- Estas loca... – susurró Zlata.

- Yo hubiera hecho absolutamente todo por Baal, incluso alejé a Zaily para que no se interpusiera entre nosotros, la llevé lejos, estaba segura de que nunca saldria... pero él, él no la dejó de buscar un solo instante, entonces ... tuvo que ser castigado también... pero ahora iba a liberarlo, sólo... sólo tiene que decirme que me quiere y lo liberaré del hechizo.

- Eres sumamente egoista... tu no quieres a Baal, sólo estas obsesionada con él.

Hydra se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar. A Zlata ya no le parecia tan monstruosa, parecia mas bien uno de esos animales feos que inspiran lastima. Entonces recordó a Oliver, volteó y lo vio ahi tirado, con las heridas sangrando de nuevo, estaba inconsciente, Baal estaba cerca, de nuevo observó a Oliver... tenia sangre de unicornio en la boca. Un sopor le vino desde adentro, ahora los dos estaban malditos para toda la eternidad... se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él.

- Oliver, Oliver – le dijo mientras lo movia de los hombros – vamos, Oliver, yo sé que puedes despertar... no... no me dejes sola.

Zlata pronunció lo mismo que él habia dicho cuando ella estaba inconsciente, Oliver empezó a moverse, trató de abrir los ojos pero no podia, sentia los parpados muy pesados, tampoco podia incorporarse del todo... hizo un esfuerzo y logró sentarse.

- Zlata? – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados - cómo llegaste aqui?

- Hum... es una historia bastante larga...

- Y supongo que peligrosa... lo siento, de nuevo fue mi culpa... yo sólo queria... bueno, yo... en dónde esta Hydra?

- Puedes abrir un poco mas los ojos?

Oliver los abrió haciendo gestos, se sentia menos mareado y pudo pararse apoyandose en un arbol cercano, pudo divisar que Hydra lloraba amargamente en el suelo hablando consigo misma, ya no se veia poderosa y malvada... mas bien parecia un cachorro asustado. 

- Qué le hiciste?

- Quieres saber la verdad?... no tengo idea.

Oliver bajó la vista y sonrió, pero pronto se puso de nuevo serio.

- Sangre de unicornio – dijo mirando la tunica.

- No te expulsaran, Oliver – dijo convencida, Zlata – diremos que no la bebiste, que sólo te manchaste.

- Pero yo...

- No... conmigo es suficiente – Zlata no lo miró, sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los unicornios que no hacian ningun ruido pero que los miraban con singular atención.

- Espera... – Oliver la detuvo de un brazo – yo... yo hice todo esto... para que me expulsaran también... no puedes quitarmelo ahora...

- Para qué quieres que te expulsen?...

- Yo... quiero... estar contigo... – Oliver tomó un suspiro – escucha, no soy bueno para estas cosas... pero... desde que llegaste a Hogwarts... desde el incidente en Bertie Bott... yo... bueno... yo... sólo quiero estar contigo.

Oliver se acercó a Zlata mientras hablaba y ahora estaban frente a frente, viéndose directo a los ojos y hablando mas con ellos que con cualquier palabra que pudieran decir con la boca.

- Si tu te vas... quiero irme contigo... porque ya no tendria sentido quedarme aqui... Zlata, te necesito...

La mano de Oliver pasó con cuidado del brazo de Zlata a su cintura, la acercó a él facilmente puesto que ella no puso resistencia. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, y se preguntó cómo habia podido confundirla, después miró sus labios, y sólo supo que tenia que unirlos con los suyos en ese instante, la abrazó mas fuerte y acercó lentamente su cara, de nuevo podia sentir su aliento. En su cabeza recordó por un santiamén lo que habia pasado la ultima vez que estuvieron a punto de besarse... sentia que estaba vez mataria si alguien se atrevia a interrumpir ese beso. Cerró los ojos y la besó.

NOTAS:

Bueno, pues ahora si se besaron... ya era tiempo no?

Nariko: Bien, ahi tienes el inicio de las cosas bonitas, espero que te haya gustado, respecto a lo de Katie y Percy...mmmm... si verdad?, no estarian tan mal como pareja.

Kali: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se nota que amas a Remus, eh? Bueno, pues va un voto para Remsie... aunque tal vez publique los dos de una vez, je! Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gustó la canción.

Arwen-chang: si, acepto que a veces mis escritos son medio confusos, pero suelo escribir conforme la historia se va presentando en mi cabecita... tu sabes.

Sakura-Corazón: gracias por animarte a leer la historia, sé que el titulo no es muy atractivo (de hecho ya lo cambie) pero no acostumbro ponerles un titulo fijo hasta que ya esta un poco mas avanzada, porque luego se me vienen unas ideas totalmente opuestas al fic que empecé y resulta otra historia. Sobre el fic, creo que voy a poner los dos.

Lina Saotome: no te preocupes a mi me encantan tus slash!!, hay algunos que los escriben super mal y hasta asco dan, pero los tuyos son finos... gracias por tus comentarios y, como ya dije antes, creo que voy a publicar los dos, pero me van a tener que esperar un poquito mas con los capis.

Avances del próximo capi en mi profile.


	15. Capitulo XV: La liberación.

CAPITULO XV: La liberación.

Todo fue lento y cariñoso, algo como lo que ninguno de los dos habia tenido nunca, ambos hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviera para que esa sensación especial nunca terminara, Oliver la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, como temiendo que se escapara y Zlata metió sus brazos bajó los de él, también abrazandolo. El beso terminó, pero no se soltaron, ambos se miraron como si nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo tan cerca.

- De verdad... de verdad, quieres irte conmigo? – pregunto ella.

- Es lo que mas deseo... por qué lloras? – Oliver recogió la lagrima que habia caido de uno de los ojos de Zlata.

- No sé.

Oliver sonrió y la abrazó contra él, Zlata hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces pudo ver que los unicornios se levantaban, Baal ya no tenia la herida de la pata.

- Mira... – dijo separandola.

Zlata volteó, era realmente incompresible. Baal y Zaily se acercaron y se vieron frente a frente, Baal se acercó mas y los dos juntaron la cabeza.

- NO!! Aléjense!! – Hydra corria en dirección a ellos – no puedes hacerme esto, no otra vez, no otra vez.

Gritaba desesperada, Oliver y Zlata vieron que de nuevo estaba recobrando su figura monstruosa, asi que, sin pensarlo mucho, corrieron en su contra y juntos la tiraron al suelo. Cuando el cuerpo de Hydra tocó el pasto, empezó a incendiarse. Oliver se paró rapidamente y separó a Zlata del monstruo.

- Qué pasa? Por qué se incendia? – preguntó asustada.

- Increible! Mira, esta sobre la sangre de Baal.

Era cierto, en cuanto Hydra tocó la sangre plateada que cubria el pasto, su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse, como pudo se paró y corrió, perdiéndose en el bosque, después de un rato todavia se oia su lamento. Volvieron de nuevo la vista hacia los unicornios, y los dos miraron impresionados lo que pasaba.

El filo plateado de ambos, fue recogiéndose en dos lucecitas pequeñas, hasta que ya no quedó nada de los unicornios, pero de pronto, hubo un relampago de luz que no los dejó observar bien lo que pasaba, cuando éste acabo, no vieron mas a los animales sino que, frente a frente, estaban dos jóvenes, besandose. Las luces plateadas desaparecieron cuando se separaron. Después se acercaron, eran igual de transparentes que antes, con el mismo filo dorado, los dos traian tunicas de mago.

- Gracias. 

Fue lo unico que dijo Baal, después tomó la mano de Zaily y se fueron alejando, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Zaily sacó, de entre su tunica, una varita igual de transparente que ellos y pronunció: "Incantamentum pantens". Desaparecieron.

Ni Oliver ni Zlata dijeron nada al respecto, sólo se miraron, se sonrieron y él tomó la mano de ella para salir de una buena vez de ese bosque.

Percy no estaba muy a gusto con todo el asunto, antes sólo se preocupaba por Oliver, pero Zlata ya era su amiga y la idea de perder a ambos se le hacia fatal.

Fred y George ya no estaban preocupados, es mas habian empezado a contarles sus historias habitualmente descabelladas a Ida y Katie, Ida ya no tenia ni un gramo de desesperación en la cara pero Katie apenas y sonreia antes las ocurrencias de los gemelos, sus ojos estaban mas al pendiente de las salidas de bosque y... de Percy.

- No pueden callarse ni por un momento? – les dijo al fin su hermano a los gemelos.

- Calmate, Percy! Qué no confias en Zlata? – contestó molesto George.

- Claro que confió en ella, pero quién sabe que se encontró alla adentro, ademas no sabemos si realmente halló a Oliver.

Percy no dijo mas, y se fue hacia una de las bardas bajas del castillo. Fred empezó a decir cosas en contra de su hermano pero Katie lo cayó diciendo que iba a ver cómo estaba. Mientras caminaba hacia él sentia que su corazón latia apresuradamente, "no seas tonta, Katie, Percy jamas se va a fijar en alguien como tu, tan diferente". Percy la miró cuando subia las escaleras.

- Si vienes a decirme que exagero...

- No, Per, no vengo a eso – lo interrumpió recargandose en la barda al igual que él.

- Katie, realmente estoy preocupado... jamas he visto a Hydra, pero creo que es monstruosa y malvada, no tengo idea de cómo puedan ellos solos derrotarla.

- Tienes razón, yo también pienso eso, aunque... bueno, tu me tranquilizaste, hace un rato, cuando dijiste que hay algo mas grande que ellos detras de todo esto.

- Si, sólo espero que "eso grande" esté de su lado y no del de Hydra.

- Lo estara, ya veras – Katie le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Percy volteó a verla.

- Gracias, Katie – ambos sonrieron.

- Gargolas galopantes!! Ahi estan!!

Fred habia gritado con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones, Percy y Katie alzaron la vista y vieron a sus dos amigos salir del bosque, Percy notó que venian tomados de la mano y bajó los ojos riendo picaramente.

Todos los maestros se acercaron y los examinaron, Dumbledore no dejaba de sonreir, a Zlata le dio mucho alivio verlo de nuevo, cuando habia salido de la torre de gryffindor, no sabia si volveria a mirar ese rostro alegre, ademas de que desde que habian empezado los problemas en el Bosque Prohibido, su cara no habia sido la misma.

- Que bien que hayan salido! Señora Pomfrey, puede examinarlos de nuevo.

La señora Pomfrey hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Con que el señor Wood me prometa no volverme a esquivar de esa forma... lo haré.

Todos miraron a Oliver.

- Disculpeme, señora Pomfrey, no volveré a hacerlo.

- Bien... – la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa – vamos a la enfermeria.

Avanzaron un poco en dirección al castillo.

- No nos acompaña a cenar, señor Ollivander? – dijo al fin el director.

- Eh... yo... – el señor Ollivander observó a Zlata que con la mirada le suplicaba que se quedara - ... de acuerdo, supongo que no me vendria mal observar el castillo en dónde no he estado por mucho tiempo.

- Sera un honor, tenerlo entre nosotros esta noche... oh, si!, usted señor Lokae?

- Yo que? 

- Va a quedarse con nosotros en la cena? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- No creo que me sea muy agradable el quedarme en un lugar donde las órdenes del Ministerio no son obedecidas.

- Segun usted... cual orden no ha sido obedecida? – volvió a preguntar la profesora.

- La expulsión de estos dos jovencitos – dijo señalando a Oliver y Zlata.

- Creo que esa cuestión debe discutirse un poco mas, señor Lokae – dijo Dumbledore.

- No creo que esté a discusión el que unos jóvenes malditos estén junto a ... los no malditos.

- Dice "malditos" como si fuera alguna enfermedad que se pegara – dijo Fred.

- Exacto, mire – George se acercó e hizo ademan de tallarse con el brazo de Oliver – ve?, no por eso estoy maldito ahora.

- Hay alguna excepción de maldición?, es decir, hay algo que pueda evitar que estemos malditos a pesar de haber bebido la sangre? – preguntó Zlata.

- Claro que no!! – contestó el señor Lokae – qué ocurrencia!!

- Ejem... si la hay ...

Todos miraron al señor Ollivander.

- Pero qué esta diciendo?, por supuesto que no la hay.

- Digame, señor Lokae, cuanto tiempo a trabajado en el Ministerio?

- Cinco años y contando.

- Pues parece que aun le quedan muchas cosas por aprender – dijo en tono amable Dumbledore – de hecho, hay dos excepciones.

- Esto es una locura!! Me quejaré de usted ante mis superiores, se lo advierto, profesor.

- Puede usted hacer lo que le plazca, - Dumbledore se acercó mirando fijamente a el mago del Ministerio – pero si comprueban que los unicornios fueron los que les dieron su sangre... la maldición no cae sobre ellos... y por supuesto, no tendriamos que expulsarlos.

- Ademas – añadió el señor Ollivander, completando el acorralamiento que habia empezado el director – la maldición sólo es completa si los unicornios son reales... y estoy casi seguro de que los dueños de la sangre que bebieron Zlata y Oliver, no lo son. Que digo casi, estoy seguro!!

En este momento, Zlata apretó la mano de Oliver y él respondió con un pequeño cariño con el dedo: habia esperanza de que no fueran expulsados.

- No sea usted ridiculo!! – gritó el señor Lokae – si no fueran reales, la sangre tampoco los hubiera revivido.

- En eso, usted se equivoca – intervino McGonagall – en el Hechizo del Unicornio, al igual que el del Fénix, se conservan las propiedades curativas, por esa razón, son los hechizos mas dificiles de realizar.

El señor Lokae abrió los ojos con odio, pero sobre todo podia leerse en su rostro la expresión de abatimiento y derrota. Levantó el dedo indice de la mano derecha como amenazando a alguien, pero no dijo nada y se fue. Dumbledore movió la cabeza.

- Bueno, creo que después de todo, el señor Lokae no nos acompañara a cenar.

Y empezaron su camino hacia el castillo.

La señora Pomfrey dirigió a Oliver y Zlata hacia la enfermeria, mientras que los demas iban hacia el comedor. George y Fred iban primero y hasta el final Percy.

- Oye, Weasley, ya se fue tu amigo?... queria despedirme.

- Lo veras, Marcus, no te preocupes, pero no para despedirte, eso te lo aseguro.

- Que? No van a expulsarlos a él y a la estupida semi-muggle?

- Deja que se entere por él mismo, Percy... vamonos.

- Tienes razón, Katie, sera mas divertido – contestó tomando la mano de Katie y apartandose de Marcus.

Asi llegaron hasta dónde los esperaban los gemelos y Ida. En cuanto los vio, Fred levantó una ceja.

- Que? Por qué nos miras asi? – preguntó Percy.

- No, por nada... – Fred y George soltaron una risita y se metieron al Gran Comedor.

- Ida, qué pasa? – preguntó Katie.

- Nada, nada, de verdad – Ida también entró sonriendo.

Percy y Katie no comprendian, asi que empezaron a caminar hacia adentro, cuando, al mismo tiempo, los dos se percataron de que aun estaban tomados de la mano. Sin decir nada, se soltaron y Katie pudo notar, con bastante satisfacción, que Percy estaba sonrojado.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor y segundos después aparecieron Oliver y Zlata por la puerta (tomados de la mano) con aspecto contento, llegaron a la mesa y, obvio, se sentaron juntos.

- Qué pasó? Porqué los dejó ir tan rapido Pomfrey? – preguntó Ida.

- Esto es realmente extraño, cuando empezaba a examinarnos, llegó Dumbledore con un papel en la mano... – empezó Oliver

- Un papel?

- Era de Baal y Zaily, ellos decian que nos habian dado su sangre por voluntad propia. – continuó Zlata.

- Osea que no van a expulsarlos? Esto es genial!!

- Y supongo que Dumbledore va a decirlo esta noche, no? – dijo Fred.

- No creo, nos dijo que la liberación de Baal y Zaily debia mantenerse en  secreto por algun tiempo – concluyó Oliver.

La platica fue interrumpida por la llegada de la comida, que fue la que Zlata disfrutó mas desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Todos los gryffindors estuvieron muy animados esa noche y Oliver se solazaba viendo, de reojo y entre las demas casas, a Marcus y Zéfira que tenian cara de enfermos de estómago.

Al terminar la cena, subieron a sus torres y estuvieron platicando largo rato en la sala comun, Oliver y Zlata les contaron lo que habia pasado en el bosque, y los demas daban sus opiniones al respecto. Por extraño que pareciera, los gemelos no hacian muchos comentarios pero de vez en cuando soltaban risitas sospechosas. 

El reloj de la torre sonó, ya pasaba de la media noche y decidieron irse a la cama. Percy se tardó bastante en despedirse de Katie, parecia que estaba diciéndole algo importante. Ida subió rapidamente a su recamara pero los gemelos se quedaron en las escaleras, cuando su hermano los vio, los riñó y los condujo a su habitación, sólo faltaban Oliver y Zlata. Él no habia soltado la mano de ella.

- Buenas noches... – dijo Zlata.

- Buenas noches... – respondió él.

Oliver se acercó y la besó de nuevo. Zlata no queria, pero tuvo que soltar su mano para subir a los dormitorios de las chicas. Oliver se quedó parado al pie de la escalera, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que entró al cuarto.

NOTAS:

Bueno, bueno, pido su atención... es momento de autopromocionarme, coloqué otro fic (no es ninguno de los que les habia dicho), que trata de James y Sirius, es muy corto pero como se me vino de repente la inspiración, no pude evitar el publicarlo, se llama: "Buenas Noches, James"...

Ejem... ahora si, volviendo al tema: este fin ya se acerca, asi que no se pierdan el próximo capi.

Nariko: bueno, pues ya te contesté tu mensajito, gracias por todos tus comentarios y en lo de Percy y Katie... ejem!! Ya empezó la atracción.

Kali: haz primero la tarea!! No, no es cierto, la tarea va después de la fantasia porque es mas importante, jejeje.

Lina Saotome: que bueno que a ti y a otras personas les gustó el nuevo titulo, espero que lo sigas leyendo y en cuanto a los fics, ya casi estan listos los primeros capis.

Sakura-Corazón: en lo valiente de Zlata se cumple lo que habia dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ademas, Oliver siempre inspira romanticismo, no?

May Potter: no aun no fue el final pero ya se acerca.

Arwen-chang: claro que es SU Zlata, el nombre se pronuncia: eslata,  pues si, los unicornios son en realidad humanos, pero ahi no termina la historia.


	16. Capitulo XVI: El lamento de Hydra.

CAPITULO XVI: El lamento de Hydra.

Zlata llegó a la recamara pero no vio a nadie, seguramente Katie e Ida habrian ido al baño pero ella estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se le ocurrió averiguarlo. Sin prender las luces, en parte por no despertar a sus demas compañeras y en parte porque no le apetecia, se acercó a la ventana que estaba justo en la cabecera de su cama, la abrió con cuidado y sintió el aire fresco de la noche que entraba a bocanadas ligeras. Se sintió libre, algo extraño pero muy hermoso, su corazón se sentia completo, lleno, como si al besarla, Oliver hubiera colmado todas sus esperanzas. Miró su mano y la acercó a su nariz para olerla... aun se percibia el aroma de la mano de él. Observó con cuidado el bosque que estaba justo en frente de la torre, a una distancia prudente, ya no le parecia monstruoso, todavia peligroso pero ya no tan horrible. Por un momento se preguntó que habria pasado con Hydra después del incendio, tal vez se consumió, tal vez no, pero en realidad no le preocupaba, Baal y Zaily ahora estaba libres y juntos.

Oyó el quejido de Li-Sing quien seguramente habia sentido el frio aire de la ventana, asi que la cerró de nuevo, se quitó la tunica negra cambiandola por la pijama y se metió en su cama.

- Ah, no! Ni pienses en dormirte porque nos tienes que contar que fue lo que sucedió ahi adentro.

Zlata se incorporó de nuevo, Katie e Ida habian llegado, estaban sentandose en las camas contiguas y hablando en susurro. Las miró por unos segundos.

- Qué mas quieren que les cuente? Ya se los dijimos todo alla abajo.

- No, - dijo Katie – tu nos estas ocultando algo mas.

- Bueno, no todo, porque nosotras ya sabiamos una parte – observó Ida.

Zlata frunció el entrecejo pero no contestó.

- No te hagas la que no sabes... qué pasó con Oliver? – preguntó Ida directamente.

- Con Oliver? Nada... – Zlata desvió la mirada.

- Nada? – dijo Katie – claro! Seguro que el que estuvieran tomados de la mano toda la noche no tiene antecedente, verdad?

- Bueno, en realidad tu no tienes cara para decirle eso, Katie.

- Que?

- Estuviste igual con Percy.

- Percy? – preguntó Zlata abriendo los ojos de la impresión, Katie hizo cara de sentirse acorralada.

- Percy me tomó de la mano sólo para llevarme al Gran Comedor.

- Claro – dijo Ida – yo no estaba diciendo otra cosa – Ida le guiñó un ojo a Zlata.

- Ademas, yo no me quedé a solas con él en la sala comun.

- Vamos! Dinos ya.

Zlata miró a sus amigas y no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

- Algo pasó! Algo pasó! – dijo un poco mas fuerte Ida.

- Shhh... no hagas tanto escandalo o despertaras a las otras, cuéntanos, cuéntanos.

- Pues... después de que lo desperté... él... me dijo que si me expulsaban él queria irse conmigo.

- Hay, por Dios!!! No puedo creerlo!!! No me imagino a Oliver diciendo eso!!! – dijo emocionada Katie.

- Yo tampoco me imaginaba a Percy sonrojado por haberte tomado de la mano, este es un mundo extraño, no cabe duda – dijo Ida levantando una ceja hacia Katie, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto.

- Y después... me besó.

Katie e Ida se llevaron las manos a la boca al mismo tiempo, tratando de contener una especie de grito mezclado con risas. Zlata las miró y sonrió aun mas, después se puso un poco mas seria y preguntó.

- Y tu Katie, que pasa con Percy? – Katie se paró en seco.

- Nada, ya les dije – dijo totalmente seria.

- A mi me obligaron a contarles, ahora es tu turno.

- Es que de verdad, no pasa nada... Percy es muy guapo pero... él y yo somos muy diferentes, a mi me gusta el quidditch, a él le gustaria ser prefecto, me gustan las criaturas magicas, él quiere trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia.

- Y qué? Eso no impide que se gusten – dijo Ida.

- Pero yo no sé si le gusto.

- Él te gusta? – preguntó Zlata.

- Que les importa!!!

- Oh, vamos, Katie!! – exclamó Ida.

- Ay... pues... si.

- Esto es genial – dijo en tono sarcastico, Ida – yo soy la unica que no tiene nada.

- Qué tal uno de los gemelos? – preguntó Katie.

- Estas loca!!

Ida se levantó y se fue a su cama, mientras Zlata y Katie le hacian burla en susurro: "Oh, Fred, Oh, George, mua, mua, mua"

Cuando Oliver llegó a su habitación, Percy lo esperaba despierto. En cuanto lo vio, movió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Con esa sonrisa ya no tienes que contarme nada... la besaste?

Oliver asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir, simplemente no podia.

- Y?

- No sé.

- Cómo que no sabes? Qué pasó alla abajo?

- Qué preguntón eres.

- De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme... – dijo Percy metiéndose en la cama.

- No seas payaso – contestó Oliver al tiempo que le aventaba la tunica que habia dejado sobre su cama.

- Entonces?

- Pues... me despedi de ella y... la volvia a besar.

- Hubiera seguido el consejo de Fred y George.

- Qué consejo?

- Me propusieron que nos quedaramos espiandolos en las escaleras.

Oliver le aventó una de las almohadas a su amigo.

- Oye! Que agresivo!

- Hablando de todo eso, qué hay con Katie?

- Katie? Nada, qué habria de pasar?

- Te conozco, Percy, y hoy no estabas igual de normal que siempre.

- Sabes que? Lo que pasa es que estas alucinando porque a ti ya te domaron.

- Me domaron? Qué palabra es esa? – respondió, riéndose de la expresión, Oliver.

- Pues riete todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad.

- Ahora eres tu el que no quiere contarme.

- No hay nada que contar, te lo aseguro.

Sin dejar que Oliver le contestara, Percy se volteó y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

La mañana siguiente se respiraba un aire diferente en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Todo el mundo estaba mas tranquilo y las caras sonrientes se veian por todos lados, la profesora McGonagall subió a la torre de Gryffindor muy temprano y tocó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de tercero.

- Señor Wood, ya esta despierto?

- Si, profesora – se oyó una voz de dentro.

- Arréglese rapido, tengo que hablar con usted, lo espero en la sala comun.

Oliver se talló la cara.

- De qué querra hablarte? – le preguntó Percy.

- Pues no sé, pero espero que no sea nada malo...

Oliver hizo un gesto extraño, sintió como sus oidos se afinaban y que su cuerpo entero era recorrido por un escalofrio inmenso. Todos sus compañeros pudieron ver que la tunica se le caia de las manos y lo ojos se le desorbitaban.

- Oliver? – lo llamó Iker Smith.

- Hey, Oliver... – dijo mas fuerte Robbie.

- Oye, Wood!!! – casi gritó Percy.

- Eh… qué?

- Qué pasa? Te quedaste como zombie – dijo Robbie.

- No oyeron ustedes algo?

Percy y Robbie se miraron, después voltearon hacia Iker y Zadub, pero los 4 negaron con la cabeza.

- Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?

- Si, si... olvidenlo.

Oliver volvió a tomar su tunica, se la puso y decidió salir de la habitación pero antes de que hubiera cruzado la puerta, todos oyeron la voz de alguien que jamas habian escuchado.

- Esta no es tu varita, Oliver? – dijo Zadub.

Oliver, incrédulo, volteó hacia ellos y miró a Zadub que señalaba entre las cobijas de su cama a... Baal.

- Santas Ampollas!! Pero qué hace aqui.

- Sabes, Oliver, ultimamente todo lo que te rodea me asusta – dijo Robbie – incluso el que tu hayas hablado – señaló a Zadub.

Zadub tomó la varita y empujó a Oliver para que también saliera, cuando los dos estuvieron afuera, le confesó algo.

- Yo también lo oi.

- Qué oiste?

- Un lamento – dijo él con una expresión rara – en mi pais, la India, nos enseñan a afinar el oido, escuchar cosas que los demas no y hablar sólo cuando sea necesario... si te digo la verdad... me sorprendió que tu también lo oyeras porque estoy seguro que fue distante.

- Fue el lamento de Hydra, estoy seguro... creo que aun sigue en el Bosque Prohibido. – confirmó Oliver.

- Debes decirle a Dumbledore, no creo que el que tu hayas oido su lamento sea una buena señal – finalizó Zadub metiéndose de nuevo al cuarto.

- Gracias – alcanzó a decirle, Oliver.

En realidad, pensaba que tal vez Robbie tenia razón, todo lo que habia pasado a su alrededor en los ultimos dias habia sido de miedo, bueno, no todo si contaba a Zlata. Observó su varita, "estas ahi, Baal?" pensó pero no hubo respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó a la profesora McGonagall, asi que bajó las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Me llamaba, profesora?

- Porqué tardó tanto, señor Wood?

- Hum... estaba terminando de verstirme.

- Claro – dijo no muy convencida McGonagall – bueno, sólo queria informarle que el profesor Dumbledore ya hizo oficial su no expulsión y... – la profesora le alcanzó un pequeño sobre – esto es para usted, algunos de sus compañeros me pidieron que le sugiriera que, por el momento, no lo comente con nadie – después caminó hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y lo cruzó pero antes de que se cerrara de nuevo, asomó la cabeza – ni siquiera con los señores Weasley, ni con las señoritas D'Piedre, Bell y Dordonoc.

Oliver frunció el entrecejo mientras el retrato se cerraba por completo, qué podia ser tan importante y secreto para que no pudiera decirle a sus amigos? Sin embargo, no esperó mas y abrió el sobre.

Ida y Katie notaron que Zlata estaba muy pensativa, parecia que estuviera absorta en algo, pero no le preguntaron, era comprensible que estuviera asi después de todo lo que habian pasado, las tres decidieron salir asi para el desayuno y cuando bajaron, en la sala comun ya estaban los chicos, se saludaron y cruzaron el retrato de la señora gorda. En cuanto se vieron, Oliver tomó de nuevo la mano de Zlata y le sonrió, ella aprovechó el momento y con un pequeño jalón lo bajó hasta que la oreja de él quedó a la altura de su boca.

- Encontré mi varita – le dijo.

Con la mano que tenia libre, Oliver abrió un poco su tunica y le mostró también su varita, Zlata no pudo contener un suspiro ahogado, era casi imposible e increible todo lo que estaba pasando, si Baal y Zaily ya no estaban, cómo habian podido llegar sus varitas hasta ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y desayunaron tratando de mantener la calma ante los otros. Durante el desayuno, Zlata observó varias veces a Oliver, se veia preocupado, mucho mas que ella, y de vez en cuando, volteaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor, como buscando algo. Cuando terminaron, los estudiantes tomaron sus libros y se dirigieron hacia sus clases, los de tercero tenian "Cuidado de criaturas magicas" y los de segundo "Encantamientos", antes de separarse, Oliver apartó a Zlata  de los demas.

- Tal vez, ya no sean ellos, incluso es posible que ni siquiera conserven su magia, cuando la encontré, traté de comunicarme con Baal, pero no me contestó.

- Bueno, yo puedo averiguarlo en Encantamientos.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos en el almuerzo... de todos modos seria conveniente decirle a Dumbledore.

- Oliver, qué pasa? Siento que hay algo que no me has dicho.

Oliver desvió un poco la mirada, como  pensando que contestar, tomó un suspiro.

- Hoy, en la mañana... oi algo... creo que fue el lamento de Hydra.

Zlata no podia creerlo, le reclamó el no habérselo dicho antes, sólo habia oido una vez ese lamento pero Oliver habia escuchado las palabras con claridad, era algo no-cuerdo, extraño y sumamente escalofriante. Oliver intentó disculparse, diciendo que estaba seguro de que Dumbledore tenia la respuesta y de que Hydra no se atreveria a entrar al castillo, habiendo tantos magos que podian enfrentarla, ademas de que, segun él, no estaba seguro de que fuera realmente ese lamento.

- Hablando de su gran aventura, señor Wood, señorita D'Piedre? No deberian ya estar en sus clases?

- Disculpe, profesor Snape.

- Nada de disculpas, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, cinco por cada uno, por andar danzando en los pasillos en horas de clases.

El profesor Snape se retiró esbozando una gran sonrisa, le satisfacia sobremanera quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. En realidad, Oliver ya no queria seguir hablando del lamento de Hydra con Zlata, asi que aprovechó el momento y se alejó, diciéndole que se verian en el almuerzo.

Esa actitud no le gustó nada a Zlata, habia algo (sino todo) de la expresión que habia hecho Oliver al mencionarle lo que habia oido, que no le parecia normal. Algo le estaba ocultando, pero qué?.

NOTAS:

El lamento de Hydra es la canción que esta en capitulos anteriores. AVISO: el próximo capitulo es el final, pero creo que me voy a tardar un poquito mas en escribirlo porque tiene que ser un poco mas largo y estoy en examenes asi que, por favor, no me asesinen.

Lina Saotome: el song-fic fue una inspiración repentina, en realidad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho escribir tan poco.

Kali: que bueno que te gustó!! La verdad si me inspiré cuando Baal y Zaily se recuperan.. en fin... y bueno, el crédito de Katie/Percy es tuyo sin mas ni mas.

May Potter: si, precisamente por eso puse que debia ser un secreto.

Nariko: bueno... quién no sabe que Oli es el mejor???? 

Iora chang: gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias a May por recomendartelo. Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Sakura-Corazón: las varitas ya regresaron en este capi, pero aun asi, todavia no se sabe que pasa con Hydra, (ni siquiera yo lo sé) asi que espero que en el otro capi si lo resuelva.

Arwen-chang: eres muy precavida al comprobar que Hydra no esté cerca... bien hecho. No te des golpes en la cabeza porque el próximo capi es el ultimo.


	17. Capitulo XVII: El final del comienzo.

CAPITULO XVII: El final del comienzo.

Cuando algo terrible esta cerca, el cerebro lo percibe... pero cuando es algo incomprensible pero que en cierta manera, se sabe que sera mejor, el corazón y el alma son los que se encargan de conocerlo. Zlata sentia que el final se acercaba y que tal vez no seria lo que todos esperaban, pero tampoco sabia qué era lo que todos esperaban ni siquiera si ella lo sospechaba.

La clase de Encantamientos le pasó sin pena ni gloria, habia sido como si no hubiera estado ahi, su varita, Zaily, no le respondia, y estaba segura de que jamas lo haria. A mitad de la lección se habia rendido y habia dejado de investigar. Katie, varias veces, le habia dado codazos avisandole que MgGonagall venia, o que por lo menos volteara a ver al frente... pero no podia, su mente estaba en otro lado, como esperando que de pronto, apareciera Hydra... no era miedo lo que sentia, era mas bien como un sopor, un abatimiento que queria dispersar lo mas pronto posible, en cierto modo, deseaba verla, para terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto.

Lo que mas le molestaba era la actitud de Oliver, no le habia hecho gestos ofensivos ni nada, pero no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas y lo del lamento que habia oido... en realidad, le preocupaba, ya lo queria mucho y no podia dejar que le pasara algo.

Por fin terminó la lección y era la hora del almuerzo, pero al llegar a las escaleras, Zlata se perdió en la multitud y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Katie e Ida no se dieron cuenta, porque todas las casas iban en la misma dirección y, por lo general, a esa hora se hacia un tumulto interminable.

- Y Zlata? – les preguntó, Oliver.

- No sé, venia detras de nosotras... tal vez fue al baño.

Todos empezaron a comer sin mas comentarios, excepto Oliver, quien de algun modo se sentia culpable... estaba seguro de que Zlata se habia molestado por lo del lamento, y no queria eso, asi que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Meditó un poco, dónde podria estar Zlata?, no habia otro lugar, asi que se encaminó hacia la torre.

En la sala comun no habia nadie y todo estaba tan silencioso que se podia jurar que no habia ni un alma, sin embargo, el sabia que no era asi. Subió las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta del segundo grado.

- Por qué no fuiste al almuerzo?

Zlata no se sorprendió al oirlo y siguió revisando lo que tenia en las manos.

- Te molestaste conmigo, verdad?

- No me gusta que me oculten cosas.

- Ya te dije mis razones por las que no te dije nada.

- Si, fuiste muy claro.

Oliver no se sentia bien, se acercó mas a ella y trató de obligarla a verlo pero Zlata no se dejó.

- Por qué me tratas asi? – le preguntó en tono rendido.

- Oliver... – Zlata miró a través de la ventana – me lo ocultaste como si fuera una pequeña niña indefensa que no puede comprender nada y no me gusta. Crei que ya me habias conocido... pero ahora veo que no.

- Tienes razón, perdóname, tenia miedo... aun lo tengo.

- Miedo de qué?

- Zlata, cuando oi el lamento por primera vez... también vi otra forma de Hydra – ella oia con atención pero no volteaba - ... eras tu.

- Y-yo? – preguntó incrédula.

- La confundi contigo, era igual a ti.. excepto por los ojos.

- Pero...

- Creo que trataba de confundirme... y estoy seguro que su meta era hechizarnos a nosotros también... hoy en la mañana, cuando oi ese lamento otra vez, senti un temor inmenso, no por mi, sino por ti, no quiero que te pase nada – Oliver se acercó por detras de ella - me perdonas? 

- Me prometes no volverme a ocultar nada, por mas crudo que parezca?

- Lo prometo – respondió con un suspiro.

Zlata sonrió pero segundos después soltó un gritito de espanto.

- Corre! – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Oliver y lo jalaba para retirarse de la ventana.

Los dos voltearon hacia el lugar y vieron como aparecia ante ellos una cuerpo horrible, lleno de plantas acuaticas que se enroscaban entre todo él, flotando. Creyeron que no podria atravesar la ventana pero con unos rayos azules hizo que los vidrios se quebraran en mil pedazos y entró.

Zlata se incorporó junto con Oliver y trataron de correr hacia la puerta pero entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que el monstruo hacia, se dirigia hacia el libro de los unicornios que tenia entre las hojas el cristal que le habia dado el señor Ollivander a Zlata, Oliver fue el que reaccionó: corrió hacia el buró, tomó el libro y lo introdujo entre sus ropas pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Hydra lo tenia entre sus lazos, obligandolo a soltarlo.

- Oliver!!! – gritó Zlata.

- Vete!!! – gritó él – ve por Dumbledore o el señor Ollivander!! – Oliver se dio cuenta de que Zlata no queria dejarlo – vete, Zlata, vete!!

Zlata no pudo mas y corrió en dirección al Gran Comedor lo mas rapido que podia, en varias ocasiones tropezó, su cabeza no estaba ayudandole, se habia quedado con Oliver arriba. Al fin llegó, todas las casas la vieron extrañados, y al mismo tiempo preocupados. Se paró a la mitad y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- HYDRA!! ESTA ARRIBA, ATACÓ A OLIVER!!

De inmediato el señor Ollivander y Dumbledore se pusieron de pie y se miraron, Dumbledore ordenó que los prefectos mantuvieran a las casas dentro del comedor y dejó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape a cargo mientras el señor Ollivander corria ya detras de Zlata que, terminando su grito, habia vuelto sobre sus pasos hacia la torre.

Percy, Katie, Ida y los gemelos no podian creerlo, Fred, George e Ida se dirigieron a las puertas para ver si podian salir. Percy miró a Katie, ella derramó una lagrima y sin decir nada se abrazaron.

La pelea era cada vez mas dura y cada vez que Hydra lo tocaba, Oliver sentia como si lo metieran en una gran tina con hielos. Tenia que hacer lo que fuera por proteger ese libro, no habia mas. El monstruo enredó sus lazos en el cuello de él y lentamente acercó su asquerosa cara.

- Oiste mi lamento, mi querido Oliver? – dijo con su voz aspera – te dio miedo, verdad? Te dio miedo porque sabias lo que vendria...

Oliver no podia responder nada, los lazos estaban cortandole el aire.

- Si sueltas el libro te dejaré en libertad... no tienes que ser tan fiel siempre.

Él negó con la cabeza y abrazó con mas fuerza el libro, Hydra pareció perder la paciencia y, apretando con mas fuerzas el cuello de Oliver, empezó a cantar.

Creo que algo, en algun lugar dentro de nosotros

debemos ser parecidos, si no lo mismo,

por eso continuo esperandote

fuera del centro, del otro lado de la trampa.

- Eres igual que yo, mi pequeño Oliver, somos lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo... – Oliver volvió a negar con la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez mas débil - ah, no? Dime... qué hubieras hecho si tu querida Zlata no te amara? Si te hubiera despreciado enfrente de todos, enfrente de tu amigo Percy y sus hermanos o de sus amigas... qué hubieras hecho si hubiera preferido estar con... Marcus? – Oliver miró a Hydra con temor – verdad que si?... Sabes acaso porque Baal te escogió como dueño? – el monstruo soltó una risita siniestra – muy facil... para protegerte de mi, él nunca pensó que tu lo liberarias... eso sólo lo sabia la asquerosa de Zaily, pero no mi Baal, él queria alejarte de lo que era tu destino: ser igual que yo.

Oliver estaba completamente palido, pensó por un segundo lo que Hydra decia... qué hubiera hecho si Zlata prefiriera a Marcus? Seria el mas grande dolor de su vida pero... no haria las atroces cosas que aquél monstruo habia hecho porque Baal no le correspondia. De ese pensamiento tomó mas fuerzas y apretó aun mas el libro contra su pecho.

- Eres muy tonto!! Baal te ha hecho muy tonto!! Igual que él, damelo, damelo!!

Hydra comenzó a jalonear mas fuerte al muchacho pero de pronto un relampago plateado llegó con gran fuerza para derribarla al piso, Oliver volteó y vio a Baal y Zaily detras de él. Sin embargo, no resistió mas y cayó al suelo, Baal se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

- Estoy bien, regresa con Zaily – le dijo con media voz, Oliver.

Baal obedeció. Oliver no alcanzó a distinguir bien lo que alli sucedió, Baal y Zaily lucharon con Hydra de una forma extraña, parecia que el monstruo no podia tocarlos con todas sus ganas y cuando podia propinarles un golpe no se mostraba tan fuerte, en cambio, ellos daban los llegues mas increibles, como si por dentro estuvieran hechos de acero.

Oliver se incorporó, tenia que ayudar, por mas mal que se sintiera, alzó el libro del suelo y, sin planearlo, colocó el dije del señor Ollivander en la pasta del libro, éste se unió al cristal que la portada ya tenia, el libro se abrió por la mitad y de él salió un rayó grueso que iluminó toda la habitación, en ese mismo momento llegó Zlata con Dumbledore y el señor Ollivander, los tres se quedaron impactados viendo aquello.

Oliver soltó el Libro de los Unicornios que, justo cuando tocó el suelo, dejó salir una especie de espectro que sin mas atacó a Hydra, envolviéndola y desapareciendo con ella. El libro volvió a cerrarse y dejó de brillar por completo.

Todos se quedaron mirando confundidos al tomo. El señor Ollivander fue el primero en hablar.

- Baal y... nuestra Zaily... que gusto me da verlos bien.

Se acercó y extendió una mano mostrando la palma hacia Zaily, ella también se acercó y  puso su palma semitransparente encontrandose con la del viejo, Baal sonrió y volteó a ver a Oliver que se habia acercado a Zlata y la estaba abrazando, notó que por sus mejillas corrian varias lagrimas y dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

- Sé que no lo harias, Oliver. – le dijo, Oliver se apartó de Zlata y miró fijamente a su amigo – jamas lo harias... y no por mi, ni por ninguna influencia externa... sino porque tu corazón nació limpio y haces un buen trabajo para conservarlo asi... olvidalo, es mentira.

Baal regresó junto a Zaily dejando mas tranquilo a Oliver, a quien Zlata miraba con una mezcla de admiración y pregunta. El señor Ollivander miró al profesor Dumbledore quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces tomó el libro y lo abrió de nuevo, de él salieron miles de lucecitas plateadas que envolvieron a Baal y a Zaily desapareciendo por fin.

Zlata se acercó al señor Ollivander, y con una sola mirada le dijo que pronto sabrian toda la verdad acerca de esto.

- No puedo creerlo, Katie!! cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarnoslo? – preguntó Ida.

- No se los oculté... simplemente, ustedes no preguntaron..

Zlata e Ida se miraron con complicidad.

- La golpeamos? – preguntó Zlata.

- Por supuesto que si – respondió Ida.

- Oigan no!!! –gritó Katie poniéndose detras del escritorio – no sigan sus instintos agresivos...

Ida empezó a golpear el puño contra la palma y Zlata se tallaba las manos, ambas en señal amenazante. Katie fue salvada por la oportuna llegada de Percy y los gemelos.

- Qué pasa? van a hacer una guerrilla con alguien? Yo ayudo!!! – gritó George, Percy lo jaló de la tunica.

- Quieto ahi! Que vas a ayudar ni que nada... vamonos se nos hace tarde para el desayuno.

- SI, señor Percy, próximo prefecto al mando de las fuerzas de Dumbledore – se burló Fred asiendo el saludo militar.

- Cuando de verdad sea prefecto voy a andar tras sus pasos.

Los gemelos fueron jalados bruscamente, hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, por Percy. Entonces Zlata se volteó hacia Ida y Katie.

- Tienes que contarnos cómo pasó todo... lo ocultaste por mas de una semana!!

- Semana y media, no seas exagerada!!

- Lo que sea!! Tienes que contarnos..

- No fue nada especial... bueno si lo fue, pero nada como lo tuyo con Oliver – Katie hizo cara de "damisela en peligro" – en un bosque rodeados de peligros...

- Oh, callate!! – dijo Zlata entre las risas de Katie e Ida.

- Qué yo qué?

Las tres voltearon hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, era Oliver quien, evidentemente, habia oido su nombre al bajar. Zlata se acercó a él y lo besó (a lo cual Ida y Katie hicieron una burla silenciosa).

- Tu sabias que Percy besó a Katie? – le preguntó.

- Oye!! por qué le dices? – replicó Katie.

- Que Percy besó a Katie?! – casi gritó él - No!... Por qué no me lo habra dicho?

- Porque no es algo que les incumba, chismosos...

De nuevo una voz habia interrumpido la conversación, Percy estaba parado en el umbral del retrato. Tomó la mano de Katie y salieron, los demas los siguieron aun mas sorprendidos.

Al llegar al pasillo del comedor, Zlata e Ida obligaron a Katie a ir al baño.

- Dinos.

- Fue el dia que atacó Hydra por ultima vez... los dos estabamos muy preocupados por ustedes – dijo señalando a Zlata – y pues... cuando Dumbledore regresó sólo, nos pusimos peor... él ya me habia abrazado para tranquilizarme... y cuando supimos que estaban bien... nos pusimos muy contentos... me abrazó mas fuerte y... me besó.

Ida abrazó a Katie y Zlata sonrió ampliamente, era bastante agradable enterarse de algo bueno mas que habia ocurrido ese dia... el dia que supieron la verdad acerca de Hydra: el señor Ollivander, ella y Oliver se habian quedado en la sala comun platicando sobre lo sucedido, entonces el viejo contestó las preguntas de ellos, primero que nada querian saber cual era la conexión entre él y Zaily, el señor Ollivander respondió que ella habia sido hija de uno de sus ancestros, era su pariente, todos los Ollivanders la habian buscado cuando desapareció hasta que supieron que Hydra la habia convertido en unicornio junto a Baal, su enamorado. Hydra no siempre habia sido ese monstruo tan horrible, antes habia sido una hermosa bruja, hija de un poderoso mago que en ese tiempo se postulaba para Jefe del Ministerio de Magia recién creado. Hedine, como se llamaba, estaba furiosa porque Zaily fue la primera nacida con sangre mezclada de muggle y mago, y Baal, un joven de quien estaba enamorada desde siempre, la preferia a ella. Maldijo todo cuanto ellos hacian o decian, y se escabulló en los bosques, siempre aprendiendo artes extrañas que no eran ni oscuras ni buenas, una de ellas fue el poder ver a quien quisiera en el lugar que quisiera. Su odio fue creciendo cada vez mas, al grado que su ser se transformó y cuando volvieron a verla ya no era la bella Hedine sino un monstruo verde y horrible, envuelto en unas largas y viscosas ramas. Su padre la desconoció y pidió a todos que no la llamaran mas Hedine sino Hydra, un nombre de monstruo, al verse sola, Hydra se volvió mas perversa, y comenzó una ola de miedo entre la comunidad magica al crear lo que conocemos como el Lamento de Hydra... quien lo oia, enloquecia, lo mismo pasaba si miraban sus ojos, ya que los hipnotizaba por completo. El liquido que emanaba de ella era lo mas atemorizante ya que el destino de quien lo bebia era la muerte. Una noche atacó a Baal y Zaily, convirtiéndolos en unicornios, hechizo que muy pocos sabian hacer y casi nadie sabia revertir, los atrapó en dos varitas y los abandonó a su suerte. Los Ollivanders las encontraron y decidieron ponerlas en venta, esperanzados en que algun dia, alguien podria liberarlos, pronto descubrieron el secreto para comunicarse con ellos. Pero pasaron los años, y nadie parecia ser el verdadero dueño de las varitas. Un dia, entró en la tienda, alguien encapuchado con un libro que no dejaba leerse y un dije extraño, sólo dijo que eso ayudaria a liberar a los unicornios y se fue... algunos sospechaban que habia sido la misma Hydra en un momento de lucidez en el que Hedine habia vuelto, otros decian que habia sido su padre. Pero siguió pasando el tiempo y las varitas no se iban. Dio la casualidad que las medidas del abuelo de Oliver eran las exactas para Baal y la varita aceptó a su nuevo dueño. Sin embargo, las esperanzas eran casi nulas, puesto que pasaron mas años y Zaily no concordaba con nadie, las medidas eran completamente incompatibles con un ser humano. Entonces llegó Zlata, alguien para quien las medidas no eran importantes, sino una varita amiga en quien pudiera confiar plenamente, esa era Zaily sin ninguna duda, habia pensado el señor Ollivander y no habia errado. Resultó que el abuelo Wood heredó a su nieto a Baal, quien sintió la presencia cercana de Zaily y viceversa, deseaban acercarse el uno al otro pero cada vez que lo intentaban, provocaban que sus dueños se sintieran sumamente cansados. Después de la batalla en que el monstruo habia quedado en el bosque, las varitas habian regresado sólo para atraer a Hydra y terminar con ella de una vez. Oliver y Zlata comprendieron cada palabra que oian, entendiendo muchas cosas que les habian quedado inconclusas, la ultima pregunta fue por qué Hydra habia desaparecido en el libro, a lo cual, el señor Ollivander les dijo que él creia la versión de que le padre era quien habia entregado el libro, hechizandolo primero para que Hydra fuera consumida en cuanto alguien limpio de corazón, lograra liberarlos. Oliver se habia sonrojado ante ese comentario, recordando lo que Baal le habia dicho. El señor Ollivander se habia llevado las varitas, ahora inservibles,  y el libro, lo ultimo que habian visto de él, eran las fotografias que habian cambiado... ya no se veian, excepto una... donde Baal y Zaily estaban besandose.

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y Zlata notó que Oliver no estaba.

- En dónde esta? – le preguntó a Percy.

- No sé, dijo que tenia que hacer algo antes del partido de quidditch.

Zlata recordó que ese sabado seria el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin contra Gryffindor, sintió un vacio en el estómago al recordar que Oliver no jugaria por su culpa, habian pasado tantas cosas que lo habia olvidado por completo.

- No, Katie, entiende, no voy a abrir los ojos...

- Ida!!! Vas a ser capaz de dejarme sola en mi primer partido!!

- Oye, no vas a estar sola... – dijo penosamente Percy, haciendo sonrojar a Katie.

- Bueno... no completamente sola... tienes que ver!!

- Vamos, Ida, has un esfuerzo – dijo Fred.

- Y si me muero del susto al verla ahi arriba?

- Pues te revivimos... al fin que Oliver y Zlata ya tienen practica en eso. – rió George.

Pasado el desayuno, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al estadio, Charlie Weasley condujo a su nuevo equipo a los vestidores, y los demas tomaron su lugar en las gradas. 

- No puedo creer que Oliver se vaya a perder un partido!! – dijo Percy – ya deberia estar aqui.

- No digas eso – replicó Zlata, dandole un empujoncito – que vas a hacer que me preocupe mas.

- Viendo como va a perder su equipo?

- Callate, Zéfira!! Que ahora no esta contigo Marcus para defenderte – dijo Ida en tono agresivo porque empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Claro, no esta conmigo porque él SI esta en el equipo – dijo burlonamente a Zlata pero ella no respondió el comentario.

Lee Jordan, de primero, iba a narrar por primera vez un partido, Zlata vio como temblaba en el palco, pero cuando empezó a hablar se posesionó de su papel.

- Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada en Hogwarts, el dia de hoy seremos testigos de uno de las batallas mas esperadas: los magnificos leones de Gryffindor, capitaneados por el gran Charlie Weasley, enfrentan a las serpientes venenosas... perdón... a las serpientes sanguinarias... lo siento profesora McGonagall... a... las serpientes a secas de Slytherin, quienes vienen comandados por Ho Chi Minh.

Se oyó un gran estruendo en las gradas por los aplausos de todos. Zlata estaba a la vez  emocionada, era la primera vez que iba a ver cómo se jugaba el quidditch, y preocupada, Oliver no llegaba.

- Y ahora, un ovación estruendosa para recibir a los dos equipos...

Dos largas filas de pequeños estudiantes (desde el punto de Percy, Zlata y los gemelos, se veian pequeños) salieron al campo, todas las casas gritaron como locas y se pararon para recibirlos. El partido dio inicio con la liberación de la snitch. Zlata no entendia nada, asi que Percy fue describiéndole  lo que tenia que hacer cada jugador. Lee seguia narrando.

- Minh la toma... va directo a medio campo... pero es interceptado por Bell, quien tiene la quaffle totalmente controlada... se dirige hacia los postes de Slytherin... uhhh, pero Flint le da un empujón, obligandola a soltarla...

- Eso es falta!!! Que no estan viendo!!! Flint no seas tramposo!!! – Zlata, Percy y los gemelos voltearon a ver a Ida – bueno... me dijo que la apoyara no.

Fred y George soltaron la carcajada, Ida estaba viendo directamente al suelo del campo pero oyendo todo lo que el comentarista decia. De pronto, Lee Jordan hizo que los 5, incluyendo a la miedosa de Ida, voltearan hacia arriba.

- Flint esquiva a los cazadores gryffindors... oh, no!! Va directo a los postes de gol, levanta la quaffle, golpea, un tiro directo... BIEN!!!! El nuevo guardian de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, lo detiene con gran maestria...

- No es cierto – dijo Ida.

- Increible – exclamaron los gemelos.

- Malvado!! Por qué no nos dijo?

- Era una sorpresa para todos – dijo una ultima voz detras de ellos.

- Iker!! Pero qué pasó?

- Bueno, la profesora McGonagall entró en razón cuando yo renuncié al equipo titular, sinceramente, creo que Wood es mucho mejor guardian que yo. Ademas, Dumbledore ya habia retirado el castigo que le habian dado injustamente.

Zlata oia todo lo que decian tanto Iker como Lee, pero sus ojos no podian dejar de ver a Oliver, que volaba rodeando los postes, como si fuera lo mas grandioso que hubiera en este mundo. Ese partido fue la gran derrota de Slytherin en mucho tiempo, Oliver sólo dejó que un tiro de Adrian Pucey cruzara los postes, y ese descuido habia sido porque el golpeador del equipo contrario, Gregory Atlee, le habia aventado las dos bludgers seguidas, al tiempo que Pucey tiraba. En el minuto 40, Charlie Weasley, atrapó la snitch, dejando el marcador en 180 puntos de Gryffindor contra 10 de Slytherin. 

Marcus Flint estaba tan enfurecido que ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, cuando los gemelos le hicieron burla por el fracaso de su primer partido. Zlata corrió entre la gente hacia Oliver, que también la buscaba alzando la cabeza entre la multitud que festejaba el triunfo, cuando la vio, sonrió y también se abrió pasó hacia ella. 

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Zlata se paró en seco, cruzó los brazos y se puso seria.

- No quedamos en que no me ibas a ocultar nada? 

Oliver dejó de sonreir y bajó la mirada. Entonces, Zlata sonrió y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

- Eres el mejor!!! El mejor de todos!!! – y lo besó tiernamente.

- Que tiernos!!! Me conmueven!!! – Zlata supo quien habia hablado y sin voltear contestó.

- Zéfira, no te desquites con nosotros porque Marcus es un perdedor.

Volvió a besar a Oliver y se dirigieron con los demas al festejo.

En la noche, la torre Gryffindor estaba repleta porque no sólo estaban los dueños del lugar festejando sino que se unieron varios ravenclaws y varios hufflepuffs. La fiesta estaba muy animada y sumamente ruidosa por las carcajadas que arrancaban los gemelos con sus shows improvisados. Percy no se separó ni un segundo de Katie, alabandole sus grandiosas jugadas y pidiéndole que le enseñara mas sobre quidditch. De pronto, Zlata notó que Oliver no se encontraba ahi, sospechó en dónde podia estar y fue alla.

Al entrar al cuarto de los chicos de tercero, vio que Oliver estaba asomado a la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

- Qué haces, por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

- Mmm... no sé... queria pensar... estar sólo por un momento.

- Oh, bueno... entonces me voy – respondió, Zlata, dando un paso atras.

- No seas tonta, eso no te incluye – dijo, Oliver, alcanzandola y atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla.

- Y... sobre qué querias pensar?

- Sobre todo lo que nos ha ocurrido... nunca pensé que cuando me enamorara, tendria que luchar con un monstruo horrible.

- De verdad estas enamorado?

- Aun lo dudas?

- Hum... no, sólo queria que lo dijeras.

- Pues si, estoy enamorado... y como Baal, iria a cualquier lado y me dejaria convertir en cualquier cosa, por estar contigo.

- Asi? Pues yo, cómo Zaily, si te perdiera, esperaria cientos de años para buscar la forma de regresar a ti.

Oliver sonrió, se acercó y besó a Zlata de la misma manera que la primera vez: pausado y cariñoso. Se separó un poco.

- Siempre estaremos juntos? – preguntó él.

- Siempre – respondió ella.

FIN.

NOTAS:

Primero, perdón por el nombre del capitan de Slytherin (Ho Chi Minh), ya se que me vi muy politica pero es la influencia de la escuela... : P . Espero que haya quedado clara la historia de Hydra, Baal y Zaily. Un detallito: Hedine, se pronuncia: "edin".

Autopromoción: el primer capitulo del fanfic de Draco ya esta listo, quien quiera leerlo lo puede encontrar con el nombre: "La sombra nocturna de los Malfoy". El fic de Remus Lupin, esta parado por el momento (mi cerebro esta seco con todo lo que tengo que hacer).

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, estan leyendo o leeran este fic.

Sakura- Corazón: Tu predicción era correcta, Hydra tenia que vengarse.

Lina Saotome: todo tiene que llegar a su fin, espero que el final también te haya gustado.

May Potter: bueno, en realidad, no queria que el penultimo capitulo estuviera lleno de sorpresas y cosas magicas como los anteriores, espero que este capi te haya parecido mejor.

Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!! Mil gracias por decidirte a leerlo, con respecto al epilogo... mmm... no lo sé, supongo que lo escribiré solamente si algunas cosas no quedan claras.

Iora chang: oh, si, gracias por seguir leyendo... ya me meti a tu fic, y ya te dejé un review, me pareció original lo del collar y poner un nuevo director.

Nariko: pues si, las cosas siempre llegan a su fin, pero bueno, la vida continua y los fics también... jejeje.

Arwen-chang: espero que el final haya sido merecedor a reponer fuerzas!!! 

Anna: oye, ya se te extrañaba por aca!! Gracias por recordar mi fic para seguir leyéndolo, esto ha llegado a su fin... y espero que no te haya decepcionado.

Hasta pronto!!! Nos vemos en la próxima maniacadez!!


End file.
